


The Calm Between Two Storms

by xTarmanderx



Series: Fighting Through the Storm of Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Theo Raeken, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sick Theo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, he has a heart condition and there are some hard times, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam fully intends to spend the summer with Theo before he gets caught up in his junior year of high school. They laugh together, cry together, and ultimately love one another. Continuation of Isn't Something Missing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> This is for Manon, who helped shape the first part of this story and then spiraled with me over this and the sequel that is in the works. I could not have done this without you. <3
> 
> This story will bridge the gap between Isn't Something Missing and its sequel. Fair warning, you will be lost if you haven't read the first one. There is also smut near the end of this chapter.

Liam couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a fair. It was probably when he was seven or eight, one of the last happy periods of his life with his biological dad. He could vaguely remember spinning teacups and a hand soothing his back as he threw up in the bin but it was all a gray blur after that. He hadn’t thought anything of it when Mason had told him the fair was coming back to town, mostly grumbling that his mom was super busy planning a big speech about her upcoming reelection campaign. But then Theo had spotted a flyer when they were at dinner one night and the light in his eyes had left Liam speechless. He’d asked Theo to go without conscious thought, loving the way he’d grinned and kissed him. Mason had later teased him for being such a sap but it was worth it.

In all honesty, the hardest part had been convincing Connie that it would be safe. She’s worried about the bigger rides and Liam had sworn to her that he would make sure to steer Theo clear of them and make sure he didn’t indulge in too many fair foods. He knew that Theo would be upset but he couldn’t risk it. Connie had relented after that, wanting her son to enjoy what he could in his life. Somehow he’d even managed to talk her into letting Theo stay the night at his place. He may have forgotten to mention that his parents were out of town for the evening visiting family friends. That was just a side note.

He picked Theo up just as the sun was setting, promising Connie that they’d let her know how the fair was and Theo would call to wish her good night. He grinned as Theo shut the passenger door, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before shifting his car into reverse. “Ready?” He asked as Theo turned in his seat to toss his duffel bag into the back.

“Always.” Theo assured as he buckled himself in and took Liam’s hand as he drove. “Have I mentioned you’re kind of an amazing boyfriend?”

“Once or twice.” He eased onto the main road and began to head for the outskirts of town. “This should be fun. I haven’t been since I was a kid.”

“Me too.” Theo hummed. “I remember going with Tara when we were little. I couldn’t do a ton but she really enjoyed it. My parents always wanted to bring us back but then...well, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Squeezing his hand, Liam glanced over. “I promise to make this a night to remember.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, little wolf.” Liam smiled in response and lifted their joined hands, pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s knuckles. His cheeks were dusted pink in the glow of the streetlights they passed under and Liam could hear his heart speed up. “What are you looking at?” Theo asked, his blush spreading as he looked down.

“You. You’re so beautiful.” Liam murmured, lacing their fingers and bringing them onto his lap. Theo smiled widely and leaned over to kiss his cheek before turning on the radio, letting the comforting sound of soft rock fill the easy silence between them. It wasn’t long before they were pulling into the dirt parking lot, Liam parking as close to the entrance as possible. He wanted to make sure Theo had an easy time and if they had to leave then the car wouldn’t be so far. He fished out his wallet as they joined they line outside of the ticket booth, watching Theo stretch on his tiptoes to see what was happening in the fair. “Adorable,” he teased lightly as they moved up in line.

“Shut up.” Theo laughed lightly and pushed at his shoulder as they reached the front of the line. Liam grinned and handed over his money to the girl working the ticket booth, getting two wristbands and a small roll of tickets to start them off. He let Theo lead him into the fair, watching his face light up as he slowly rotated to try and take in all of the booths near the entrance.

“Come on. We aren’t even to the good stuff yet.” Liam joked, letting out a small laugh as Theo tugged him toward the rides section. “Theo…” he warned softly as his boyfriend stopped to look at everything. “You know we have to be careful.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” Theo said before dragging him toward a short line. Liam squinted up ahead, tensing as he heard the crash of metal and rubbery plastic.

“Theo-”

“Li, it’s one ride. One. Aside from the ferris wheel. Please?” Theo pouted, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. How was Liam supposed to deny him anything when he looked like that? Theo must have seen his hesitation and resolve crumbling because he stepped closer, his chest lightly brushing against Liam’s. “I promise. Just this and the ferris wheel. Please?” He murmured, leaning closer and tentatively brushing their lips together.

“Menace,” Liam whispered as he pressed into the kiss. “Fine. You know I’m just worried about you, right?” He gently stroked his cheek and Theo nodded, leaning into the touch.

“I do. It’s one of many things that I love about you. But I promise that my heart is fine. I feel better than ever with my new medicine. I’m not just going to go into cardiac arrest because of bumper cars or a roller coaster or anything else here. I’m allowed to have thrills every now and then. I took my meds, I rested all day, and now I just want to have some fun with my boyfriend.”

“I know.” Liam rubbed their noses lightly and exhaled slowly. “I’m sorry. I just want tonight to be perfect.”

“So don’t hold back on me.” Theo hooked his fingers in Liam’s pocket and tugged out the roll of tickets, turning to hand a few to the attendant that was waiting for them. You coming, sunshine?” He smirked and walked over to a car to strap himself in. Liam grinned and followed, climbing into a nearby car. As a bell rang and the cars hummed the life, he found himself steering toward Theo and circling around him. He knocked into a girl that was aiming for his boyfriend, effectively sending her away with a triumphant smirk. Theo glanced back and narrowed his eyes as Liam chased someone else off, his tongue pressing into his cheek as he rammed into Liam. “Hey! What gives?”

“I’m your boyfriend. I’m defending your honor.” Liam said as though it were obvious.

“I can defend myself.” Theo huffed. “The point of this is to let me actually enjoy it, Liam. I want to ram into people and stir shit up.”

“What if we team up?” Liam suggested as Theo turned his car away and he was forced to give chase. “Theo!” He whined as his boyfriend ignored him and slammed brutally into another car, his heart lurching as Theo jolted a little.

“I want to do this, Liam. So let me.” Theo growled softly, turning his head to glare. Liam let out a small sigh and nodded, pursing his lips slightly.

“Can we at least try and work together?” He whined as another car zipped by his boyfriend, barely scraping past. “What if you’re the bait and I’m the defender?”

“I still want to hit them.” Theo eyed him suspiciously.

“You totally can. After I hit them first.” Maybe colliding with someone who was already stopped wouldn’t be so hard on Theo’s body. The human slowly nodded his head, some of the tension easing from his shoulders.

“Okay…” he began dubiously. “But the second you try and stop me, it’s game on.” He warned. Liam grinned and nodded, reaching over for a light fist bump. He weaved his way through the onslaught of cars with Theo just ahead of him, knocking the other fairgoers around as they tried to give chase to him. Theo threw back his head and laughed, positively thrilled with each hit from his bumper car into another. It came to an end all too soon and Theo hurried over to Liam, buzzing with excitement as he grabbed his hand. “Come on,” he said as he dragged him through the exit gate. Liam was surprised to find them at the ferris wheel next, lifting an eyebrow as he looked over.

“Already?” He asked.

“I won’t be tempted if we finish the rides and go back to the booths. I want to play some games and win things.” Theo said, turning to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck. He kissed him nice and slow, softly stroking his fingers along the base of his neck. When he broke it, his eyes were twinkling and Liam felt his heart swell with love. When had he ever seen Theo look so happy and alive?

“I’m so in love with you.” He whispered as they moved closer to the ferris wheel. The lights cast flickering shadows on Theo’s face, bathing him in a neon glow. Liam wanted to capture that image forever. He fished his phone from his pocket and flipped the camera on them, pressing a kiss to Theo’s cheek as his boyfriend grinned in pure bliss at the camera. He took another picture as Theo turned his head, catching his lips in a soft kiss while smiling. The attendant cleared his throat and Liam hastily put his phone away, fumbling with the tickets as Theo grinned and bounced forward to climb into the seat that was open for them. He squeezed Liam’s hand as his soulmate joined him, squirming in excitement as  the wheel began to turn and raise them in reverse.

They kissed again and took a picture when they reached the top, just after Theo’s breath was stolen and his heart skipped a beat. Theo returned the kiss all too eagerly, bathed in the glow of the fair lights going off around them. Unable to stop grinning when they reach the ground, Liam led him to one of the lines at a food truck and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “What are you doing?” Theo asked, leaning his head for a moment against his shoulder.

“You’ll see.” Liam kissed his temple and moved up to the woman calling him to a second window, leaning in. “Cotton candy, please.” He glanced at the price board and handed her a couple of tickets, thanking her as she handed one over. Leading Theo off to the side, he turned and offered him the first bite.

“You’re the best.” Theo praised as he pulled some from the stick, licking it from his fingers. He sucked one into his mouth with a wet pop upon release and Liam groaned softly. Smirking, Theo repeated the motion with an exaggerated noise that had Liam wanting to pin him against a wall and defile him. He inhaled deeply through his nose and took his own bite, watching Theo with dark eyes as the human continued to make a show of it. When the last bite was taken Liam tossed the stick in a bin and grabbed Theo’s shirt, hauling him in for a sticky kiss. He swiped his tongue across his lower lip, collecting sugar and bits of the cotton candy that had melted into Theo’s lips. He pressed his tongue further into his mouth, tasting him eagerly. Theo whined softly against his lips, clutching onto Liam’s biceps. When Liam pulled back, Theo’s eyes were filled with need that went straight to his groin. He shuddered and leaned their foreheads together, brushing lips again in a chaste kiss.

“I think you said you wanted to play some games?” He murmured, touching their noses briefly.

“I want you to win me a ton of prizes. So many that I have to have a stupid clear bag to drag them around in.” Theo said breathlessly.

“I think I can manage that.” Laughing quietly, Liam squeezed his hip and steered them back toward the booths. He found himself doing everything in his power to impress his boyfriend, from winning a strength challenge to getting a perfect score in a water gun competition. True to his word, he played every game he could until Theo finally had a bag of stuffed animals that were ridiculous in size. It wasn’t until Liam won his last game, knocking down a set of milk bottles (while accidentally shattering them but he couldn’t help himself), that Theo found the perfect prize. He pointed at a dirty blond looking wolf with brown highlights in the fur, floppy-eared with golden eyes. The attendant smiled and handed it over without question and Theo hugged it firmly to his chest, smiling at Liam.

“Liam, meet Sunny.” He said, gently waving one paw of the toy at his boyfriend. “Sunny is short for Sunshine.”

“Of course it is.” Liam grinned and kissed his cheek. “Have you had fun?”

“It’s been perfect.” Theo said, his cheeks heating up slightly. “Hey. You mind if I go to the bathroom before we head home?”

“Not at all. I’ll wait here.” Liam assured as he took the stuffed wolf from his boyfriend. He watched him disappear into the crowd and tuned in to his heartbeat, listening to make sure it stayed constant. He was surprised when Theo returned a few minutes later, holding a plate filled to the brim with funnel cake. “Theo,” he said as he adjusted the wolf under his elbow and reached for the plate, “that is a terrible idea. That powdered sugar isn’t good for you.”

“Neither was cotton candy and you let me have that.” Theo pointed out, swiping his finger through the sugar and then licking it slowly. “I’m fine. This is the last thing of the night.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Liam warned as he tried to take the plate again. Theo playfully bit at his fingers before turning away, tearing off a sizeable piece of the funnel cake before shoving it into his mouth. “Theo!”

“You’re not my mom!” Theo laughed around the mouthful of food, his words garbled. Liam rolled his eyes and managed to snag the plate, huffing lightly as he took a bite.

“You’re so difficult.” Liam said simply, his fond smile cutting any meanness from his words.

“One of my best traits,” Theo grinned and took the wolf back from him. “Can I see the bag too?” He asked, gesturing to the seven toy monstrosity that Liam had been toting for him.

“You’re not carrying it,” he said slowly.

“No. I don’t have superior strength.” Theo stuck out his tongue and took the bag, setting it on the ground and opening it. He pulled out a bright purple monkey and walked a few feet away, approaching a young woman and her daughter. “Excuse me, ma’am?” He asked as he smiled at the little girl. “Would you mind if I gave this to her?”

“Are you sure?” The woman pursed her lips. “Your boyfriend worked so hard to get it for you. Angela’s too young to play some of these games.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Theo beamed and knelt down, smiling softly at the girl. “Hi, Angela. I’m Theo. Would you like to have a new friend?” He asked gently.

“Yes please.” The little girl murmured as she glanced at her mother for her approval. “Does he have a name?”

“I don’t know. What do you think his name is?”

“Mr. Gorilla.” She said, shyly smiling.

“I think that’s perfect. Mr. Gorilla would love to go home with you.” He offered the stuffed animal and she wrapped it in her small arms, disappearing behind its large body.

“Thank you.” The girl and her mother said. Theo nodded and headed back to Liam, his cheeks a light pink as he caught the awestruck look his boyfriend was giving him.

“I didn’t need a purple monkey.” He said, the tips of his ears pink as he ducked his head.

“I love you.” Liam uttered softly, his heart pulsing in joy. He watched as Theo scanned the crowd and took out a few more toys, leaving himself with three - a black dog, his stuffed wolf, and a large teddy bear. He delivered the other stuffed animals to small children, Liam’s heart growing a little more with every smile Theo gave to a kid. How had he gotten so lucky to have a wonderful soulmate? When he was finished, they linked hands and headed out of the fair and toward the parking lot. They were halfway to the car when Theo stopped in his tracks, pointing across the way toward a man offering horse rides to people coming and going.

“Liam…” Theo whispered, turning with bright eyes. “Can we?”

“Of course,” he answered immediately because he was gone for the other boy. “I know how to ride a horse.” He boasted in confidence as they approached and he pulled out money to pay the man. “Watch and learn, Theo.” He said as the man led him to the horse and helped him onto the saddle. He took the reins with confident and the horse snorted, tossing its head and pawing at the ground. Liam attempted to steer him in a circle around his boyfriend but the horse refused to listen, taking off into the parking lot. With a muffled shriek, Liam wrapped his arms around the horse’s neck and clung for dear life until the attendant whistled and the horse trotted obediently back. The older man’s eyes crinkled in amusement as Liam hopped down from the horse, his cheeks ruby as he looked at his boyfriend who was doubled over in laughter. Tears slipped from the corners of Theo’s eyes as he wheezed, struggling to catch his breath between giggles. “It’s not funny,” he whined as Theo cackled and wiped at his eyes.

“Oh my god. I’m crying, fuck.” Theo grinned madly up at him, a few chuckles slipping from his lips. “That was the best thing ever.”

“I hate you.” Liam pouted, turning his face away petulantly as Theo attempted to kiss him. “No. Leave me alone.”

“You don’t mean that.” Theo grinned and kissed his cheek before approaching the horse to pet him. The attendant gave him a carrot to feed him and he beamed, pleased as he stroked the horse’s soft mane after feeding him. He thanked the man and took Liam by the hand, guiding him back toward the car with a huge grin on his face. He tossed his stuffed animals into the back except for Sunny and hugged the wolf as he turned to face Liam. “Tonight was everything I could have asked for. Thank you.” He whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Liam smiled softly and kissed him nice and slow. He stroked his fingers along the side of Theo’s neck before pulling back with a smirk. “Now can I please take you home?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Theo replied. They climbed into the Bronco and Liam started the shirt drive back, holding Theo’s hand again on the way. His boyfriend leaned against the window and watched the landscape race by in the dark, the scent of contentment rolling off of him in waves. A couple of times he thought that Theo had fallen asleep but when he glanced over to check, soft green eyes always found his and white teeth flashed in a quick grin. When he’d finally pulled into his driveway, the air between them was charged and beautiful. Liam held himself together while Theo collected his stuffed animals, playing the role of the perfect gentleman as he led them to the front door and unlocked it. As it fell shut behind them, everything changed.

Theo shuffled slowly upstairs, his heart racing nervously as he entered Liam’s dark bedroom. He dropped his prizes on the floor, listening to the dull thud of his duffel bag joining them as Liam set it down behind him. Turning slowly, his breath caught as he saw his boyfriend watching him with bright gold eyes. “Liam…” That was all it took to urge him into action. The werewolf took a confident step forward and cupped Theo’s face, bringing him in for a deep kiss. He licked away faint traces of powdered sugar that still clung to his lips, delving deeper to explore Theo’s mouth. The other boy gripped his shirt tightly, keeping them connected as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. “Liam…” the werewolf whined softly and tried to kiss him again but Theo turned his head, letting his lips graze over his cheek instead. “If we start this, we aren’t stopping. Last time you nearly ruined me.” He said, thinking back to the gym and how close they had been.

“I’m going to take care of you, Theo. I’ve got you.” Liam husked, stroking his face with a tenderness that made his heart speed up. “I want this. I want you.”

“Then have me.” Theo shivered and turned back into the kiss, parting his mouth willingly beneath Liam’s. Liam gently dropped his hands from Theo’s face and brought them down to his waist, squeezing gently before he slid down around to cup his ass. He used his strength to lift Theo up, firm legs locking around his waist as he shuffled them backwards toward the bed. Somehow he managed to ease Theo down without breaking the kiss, rubbing himself against his soulmate as Theo’s hands stroked down his back. He ended the kiss and trailed his lips down Theo’s jaw, breathing his scent deeply as he pressed his face against his neck. “Try not to leave so many marks that I can’t cover this time.” Theo teased softly. Liam chuckled and scraped his teeth over his pulse, a thrill going through him as it jumped and sped up.

“You know I can’t resist claiming you as mine.” Liam dragged his tongue over his skin, collecting the salt that had gathered from their time at the fair.

“It’s not fair. You heal too quickly.” Theo said, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he moved his fingers beneath Liam’s shirt to stroke his warm skin. “My marks don’t ever last.”

“I’m not great at the whole stalling the healing process thing yet. Scott says I need more practice so I don’t reveal what I am by accident because I heal too quickly.” Liam said absently, working his way down to Theo’s collarbone and sinking his teeth in. Theo’s hips rocked up, his erection pressing into Liam’s stomach as it strained against the fabric of his jeans. “Fuck,” Liam moved his hand between them and stroked the hard outline of Theo’s dick, lifting his head to watch in fascination as his boyfriend whimpered and bared his neck to the side. “You look so good like this.”

“I look better naked.” Theo replied weakly, his heart racing in his chest as he rolled his hips. “Liam. Fuck, you’re such a tease. I need you to touch me.” He pleaded softly, grabbing him by the hand and pressing it firmly into his erection. He ground up in desperation, chasing the friction he was finally receiving. Liam slowly pulled his hand back and Theo whined in frustration, digging his nails into his wrist. “Liam. Liam no. Please, please.” He tried to roll his hips again and Liam clicked his tongue, slowly lifting himself off of Theo. “ _Liam ._ ” Theo sounded absolutely wrecked and they were only just getting started.

“We have to be naked, don’t we?” Liam teased as he stood and pulled his shirt over his head. He knelt down to remove Theo’s shoes and socks, pressing a featherlight kiss to his ankle before standing back up. He reached for his waistband and slowly undid Theo’s jeans, easing them down his legs and stroking his hands up against Theo’s thighs. Theo had his lip between his teeth, watching Liam with dark eyes as he torturously undressed him at an agonizing pace. “I’ve got you.” Liam whispered as he tugged down Theo’s boxers next, leaning down to kiss Theo slowly. He gripped the ends of his shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss to remove it and leave Theo completely naked beneath him. “Fuck.” He licked his lips, dragging his eyes down his body and then back up.

“Yes please.” Theo grinned cheekily, bringing his hand up to slowly stroke himself. “Liam, come on. I want to see you now.” He whined as he squeezed his dick.

“The most impatient.” Liam grinned but he understood all too well. It was taking all of his self restraint not to wolf out and pin him back down against the mattress. “Grab the lube from my nightstand.” He said as he removed his shirt, kicking off his sneakers. Theo rolled to do as bid, stretching his arm back to fumble with the bottle that was already waiting.

“Fuck. Did you plan this?” Theo asked, flipping back over to watch Liam shed his boxers.

“I thought we could make the most of our time together.” Liam admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Is that okay?”

“It’s so fucking hot.” Theo assured as he reached up, grabbing Liam by the hand. “Now please come down here and fuck me. I’m ready.”

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Liam said as he crawled back onto the mattress between Theo’s spread legs. He leaned his palms down onto either side of Theo’s head and made sure to look him in the eye. “I’m making love to you.”

“Why are you so corny?” Theo asked, unable to stop from smiling as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Liam’s for a slow kiss. Liam smiled and carefully lowered his body against Theo’s, positioning himself so their dicks could brush with each small movement. Theo’s soft whimpers quickly turned into moans as he rocked himself against Liam, completely losing himself as he chased the release he was craving. Liam ducked his head down to tease one of his nipples, sucking and biting at the hardened nub until Theo was practically sobbing his name. He gave the other the same attention, loving the way Theo scraped his nails down his back as he begged for more. In the midst of it all, Liam took a moment to pause and listen to Theo’s racing heart. It hadn’t climbed to a worrying level yet but he needed to take things slow just in case.

He braced himself on his forearm and reached for the bottle of lube, popping it open and fumbling slightly as he tried to get it onto his fingers. Theo laughed softly and grabbed the bottle for him, applying the perfect amount to his fingers. He kissed his boyfriend deeply and then leaned back, urging Theo to spread his legs further so he could sit back between them. As he complied, Liam rubbed his thumb gently over his hole and watched Theo toss his head back. He slowly worked his thumb in and out, loving the way Theo’s breath hitched each time he caught his rim. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he stretched him and removed his thumb, adding two fingers instead. Theo keened and dug his heel into the mattress, arching up as Liam brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. “Fuck,” he muttered as he twisted his fingers and Theo cried out, hand flying to his dick. “No, not yet.” He reached up and covered Theo’s hand heavily, forcing him to be still and wait until Liam was ready.

“Liam, please.” Theo whined and rocked his hips, working himself down onto his fingers. “I need you.”

“Sh, you have me.” Liam leaned in and pressed a kiss against Theo’s knee, sliding his hand along his inner thigh. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He stretched Theo a bit more and finally pressed in a third finger, crooking them against his prostate. Crying out, Theo writhed and kicked his heels uselessly against the bed as he slammed his hips back in response. Liam smirked and repeated the action a few times until Theo was practically in tears, begging his name brokenly as he tried to touch himself. He’d never looked so gorgeous. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, carefully letting go of Theo’s hand and watching him. Theo’s heart was racing in his chest, his cheeks flushed and painted with wet trails as tears gathered in his eyes. “Hey,” he soothed as he touched his cheek gently and swiped his finger beneath his eye. “Theo? Are you okay?” He asked gently, his other hand moving soothingly down his chest. Theo took a shuddering breath and nodded, leaning into his touch and pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s wrist where his name was imprinted on his skin.

“Better than okay.” Theo murmured, looking up at him. “Did I scare you?”

“I just wanted to make sure.” Liam said as he reached for the bottle of lube and stroked himself, making sure he used more than enough.

“My heart isn’t going to give out just yet. Not before the main event.” Theo joked lightly, kissing his wrist again. “Now are you going to make love to me or not?”

“Your wish is my command.” Liam grinned and leaned down, capturing his lips in a slow kiss as he lined himself up and began to press into Theo. He kept his senses focused on his boyfriend, hyper aware of the way his heart was beating erratically and the faint tremor of his fingers as he clutched at Liam’s shoulders. He paused and broke the kiss, shuddering as Theo drew in a ragged breath beneath him. “Theo-“

“Don’t stop.” Theo begged, his nails cutting into Liam’s skin. “I can take it. I’m fine.” He whispered as he moved one hand to cup Liam’s jaw and look him in the eye. “It feels good. Don’t stop.” He pleaded, shifting to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist and take him deeper. Liam complied and pushed until he was fully inside of Theo. He kissed him sweetly, taking his time to make sure his soulmate was comfortable and not overwhelmed. He didn’t try to move until Theo was relaxed and pliant, his hands slowly moving down Liam’s back to cup his ass.

Liam slowly started to move, rolling his hips to drive himself into Theo and shift back out. Breathless moans spilled from the other boy as he wrapped his arm around the back of Liam’s head, keeping him close as he moved against him. Each gentle thrust had Theo begging for more, Liam’s name tumbling from his lips like a prayer. He began to move faster as Theo fell apart beneath him, slowing down each time his heart started racing too fast. “Liam. Liam please.” Theo whimpered as he lowered his mouth and dragged his teeth over Theo’s collarbone. “I need you to touch me. _Please,_ touch me.” He begged. He moved his hands to hold Liam by his sides, fingers slowly stroking over heated skin as Liam continued to move against him. Liam adjusted one hand beside Theo’s head and leaned down, kissing him intensely while wrapping a hand around his leaking cock and stroking slowly in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before Theo came, arching up with broken moans and Liam’s name rolling off his tongue. He trust a few more times and followed, biting down carefully on Theo’s shoulder as pleasure crashed through him. He pulled out slowly and lifted his head, lips twisting in an apology as he saw the bright mark that promised a painful bruise. “Fuck.” Theo said breathlessly, dropping his head back against the sheets as he struggled to catch his breath. Huffing out a quiet laugh, Liam pressed a simple kiss to his chest just above his racing heart.

He raised himself carefully and stepped away into his bathroom, cutting on the lights just in time to see Theo’s fingerprints fading from where he’d been holding his rib cage. Grinning, he soaked a washcloth in warm water and cleaned himself up before taking a fresh one out to Theo. His boyfriend was still trying to catch his breath, limbs splayed as he watched Liam with half-hooded eyes. “Hey,” he croaked as his breath rattled from his lungs. Liam wiped down his chest with care and then between his legs, easing Theo onto his side to try and help him breathe easier. “Love you,” he murmured weakly.

“I love you, too.” Liam said fondly, tossing the washcloth onto their discarded clothing. He crawled back onto the mattress and moved Theo to the other side of his bed, slowly stroking his fingers down Theo’s side as he watched him. “Are you okay?” He asked, settling his hand firmly on Theo’s hip. His brow furrowed when he couldn’t draw pain and Theo laughed weakly, swatting his hand away.

“I’m fine. I am, I promise.” He said drowsily as his eyes closed. He took a few measured breaths and then looked back up at Liam, something close to hesitation in his eyes. “Was that...was that okay for you?” He asked so softly Liam almost didn’t hear him.

“Theo…” Liam leaned their foreheads together, making sure to hold his gaze. “That was perfect, are you kidding me? Why wouldn’t it be?” Had he somehow suggested it was anything but amazing?

“You had to hold yourself back.” Theo reminded softly, resting his hand on the side of Liam’s neck. “I...I know I’m fragile and-“

“Don’t. Don’t you dare believe that you were anything less than everything.” Liam kissed him slowly, breaking it as Theo shuddered for breath. “I don’t give a damn about having to take things slow. This was exactly what I wanted and you were so beautiful. I don’t want you to ever think I could love you any less.”

“Stop.” Theo whined, his cheeks flushed as tears filled his eyes. “I can’t cry again. My contacts are going to hurt even more.” Liam laughed weakly and helped him sit up, going to grab his duffel bag so Theo could take them out. He set his glasses on the bedside table for in the morning and paused as his phone lit up, the clock revealing it was just after midnight.

“Fuck. I forgot to call your mom.” Liam said, grabbing his phone and sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed over a small box of wipes, letting Theo take a couple to clean his hands before he took the case for his contacts. Theo snorted softly and finished changing his contacts, still struggling to breathe normally.

“Maybe you should do the talking.” Theo wheezed, flopping onto his back with a soft groan. Liam chuckled and set a hand on his hip, slowly stroking his skin as he dialed the familiar number. It rang once before Connie answered, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

“Hey Mrs. Raeken. I’m sorry for calling so late, we lost track of time at the fair. Theo did great and he ended up falling asleep in the car.” Liam said, praying she couldn’t hear her son beside him as he tried to breathe.

“I thought as much.” Connie said to his relief. “Did you have a nice time, dear?”

“It was amazing.” Liam murmured, glancing down to find Theo half asleep again. “He’s perfect.”

“Thank you for calling me, Liam. I hope you two have a nice weekend. Oh and Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you at least safe?” His blood froze, cheeks turning scarlet as he tightened his grip on his phone.

“What?” He squeaked out.

“Oh sweetheart. I wasn’t born yesterday.” Connie laughed softly down the phone. “You really think your mother wouldn’t tell me she was out of town?” That traitor. Liam felt the tips of his ears turning pink as he ducked his head. “I wasn’t born yesterday, dear.”

“Yes ma’am.” Liam said weakly. “Honestly everything is fine. He’s asleep now. You...you aren’t mad?”

“He’s eighteen and a boy, Liam. I’d be an idiot not to know what he wanted.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You take care of my boy, okay? And make sure you don’t cover him in hickeys again. Please.”

“Yes ma’am. Have a good night.” He blushed furiously as he hung up the phone, setting it on the nightstand before rolling over to gather Theo in his arms. He settled his palm comfortably over his heart, feeling its irregular thrum beneath his fingers as he closed his eyes. He buried his face against Theo’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his soulmate mixed with sex and utter contentment. It soothed him to sleep, his breath slowly evening out as he held Theo close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Theo spend some quality time together. Stiles finds out and is less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut toward the end of this chapter.

“I’m going to kill you.” Josh declared, growling as he glanced sideways at Theo. The screen in front of him flashed and he snapped his attention back in time to see his character crumple to the ground in defeat. “You fucker.”

“Takes one to know one.” Theo grinned cheekily as he reached for a handful of chips from the bag on the coffee table. “You’re just mad because you suck. Supernatural powers or not.” He grinned and reached for the soda bottle to refill his cup, frowning as Josh batted his hand away. “Hey!”

“You’ve had enough sweets. Liam will be here to pick you up in a bit and I do not need a pissy werewolf in my face.” He sealed the bag of chips and grabbed the two liter bottle, tucking both under his arm as he headed back for the kitchen. Theo sighed and set his controller on the coffee table, turning around and crossing his arms over the back of the couch as he set his chin on them. Josh set the soda in the fridge and the chips back in the pantry, turning and raising an eyebrow. “Don’t pout at me like that. It doesn’t work.”

“It did earlier when you bought me a latte.”

“Liam’s going to kill me.” Josh scrubbed a hand down over his face as he leaned on his counter. “If your boyfriend tries to kill me, I’m throwing you under the bus.” He warned.

“Dude. I’ll just pout at him and say I’m feeling better than ever. Which is true,” Theo reminded as he curled his legs under himself. “Hey thanks for letting me hang out today.”

“Not like I had anything better to do. I’m mostly surprised that the pack let you come.” Josh said honestly, frowning as Theo’s heart skipped. “No. Theo, no. Tell me you didn’t.” He said as he straightened up, his shoulders growing tense. “You didn’t tell them?”

“You _know_ Stiles would have flipped his shit. And I don’t care. They don’t have the right to tell me who I can and can’t hang out with. You’re part of the pack. _My_ pack.” Theo said firmly.

“You’re not even a werewolf. Shut up.” Josh grumbled, dropping his gaze to the counter. “Theo, you don’t get it. I have to stay on their good side. I can’t get sent back there.” He whispered.

“Fuck them for sending you in the first place. Don’t get me started.” Theo ground his teeth in frustration. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“I killed Scott, let the dread doctors wreak havoc and kept my mouth shut, and manipulated most of your pack into liking me and then turned on everyone. Remind me how I didn’t deserve hell?” Josh lifted an eyebrow.

“Because you also saved my life. You didn’t let Tracy and Jada get to me and you kept me safe when I needed it.” Theo spoke gently. “You said it yourself that the dread doctors wanted to see if they could replicate what they did with you on me. Because of your heart condition and mine.”

“You don’t have to remind me.” Josh muttered. He opened his mouth to say more and instead took a deep breath. “Anyone ever said you’re a hassle?”

“Liam tells me every day.” Theo grinned innocently. “Josh...seriously. Yeah, you’ve done some fucked up things and I’d be an idiot not to think you’re dangerous. But you’ve put your life on the line for me a million times. Call me crazy but that actually means something.”

“You’re getting too worked up.” Josh said softly as he watched Theo shift his hand, trying to hide the way he rubbed at his chest. “Idiot.” A fond smirk tugged on his lips and he walked closer, setting his hand on Theo’s neck to draw out pain. “You know the pack won’t ever accept me. It would be easier for me to just leave town.” He tried again in a quieter tone.

“That means breaking my heart and I don’t think you want to do that. You’re my best friend. You’re the only person here who doesn’t treat me like I’m made of glass and I’d be dead if you weren’t here. So don’t try that shit because it won’t work.” Theo said, watching him with sad eyes. “Do you really think you could just leave?”

“I’m not your boyfriend, Theo. Your heart would be fine without me.”

“Platonic heartbreak is a thing, you dick.” Theo lightly punched him in the arm, grinning as Josh rolled his eyes. “Now come back here and sit down.”

“Fine.” Josh pulled his fingers back and jumped over the back of the couch, smirking as his bounce onto the cushions sent Theo crashing back against the armrest. “But I’m putting on a horror movie. No way am I letting you kill me again.”

“Fine.” Theo grinned and moved closer, settling in beside him with just a few inches between them. He squirmed for a moment before laying on his back, kicking his feet up onto Josh’s lap as the chimera grabbed the remote.

“You’re so annoying,” Josh huffed as he grabbed his discarded controller and used it to exit the game. He brought up a streaming service, flicking aimlessly through titles until he heard Theo’s heartbeat indicate interest. He selected it and adjusted the volume with the remote, dropping both onto the coffee table and setting his hand down on Theo’s legs. His fingers absently began to stroke his ankles, his focus on the movie as the opening credits began to roll.

The next two hours passed far too quickly for Josh’s taste. He enjoyed Theo’s company, even if the little shit had fallen asleep on him in the first half hour. He couldn’t bring himself to try and wake him, not when his face was so relaxed and he was sleeping soundly. Damn the human for making him actually care. He made sure to stay awake just in case something happened, texting Liam to let him know Theo was ready whenever he was back in town to pick him up. He’d gone out of town earlier that day to visit family and Theo had immediately begged Josh to keep him from being bored all day. Somehow he’d ended up agreeing to letting Theo spend the afternoon at his place, only leaving once to pick up snacks and a coffee. He knew Liam would be okay with Theo staying the night, he’d gladly give up his bed for his friend to keep him comfortable. But Liam was on his way back and there was no need for Theo to stay.

A car door shutting outside drew his attention and he frowned, pausing the movie on a gruesome moment as he tried to place it. As Liam’s footfalls neared the door, Josh’s stomach twisted in discomfort as he heard Stiles grumbling to the werewolf and following him. Of fucking course it was him. He squeezed Theo’s ankle and opened his mouth, telling Liam it was open before they could knock and interrupt the sleeping human. Stiles burst in after the werewolf, his eyes narrowing immediately on Josh as he pointed at him. “Look! See, I told you he was up to no good.”

“Sorry,” Liam grimaced as he rolled his eyes at Josh. “He was waiting for me when I got home. I tried telling him Theo’s phone was dead but he was convinced you’d kidnapped him.”

“Liam!” Stiles smacked the werewolf on the shoulder and ignored his soft growl. “Look! He’s trying to steal your boyfriend!”

“Guilty as charged.” Josh deadpanned. “Totally trying to take advantage of him right now. Way to kill the mood, Stilinski.”

“This isn’t funny!” Stiles said as Liam laughed lowly. “He just admitted to it!”

“Stiles. Seriously, shut up.” Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, kneeling down to gather Theo in his arms. “He do okay?” He asked, glancing at the chimera as he slowly stood up. Theo snuggled sleepily into his chest, muttering gibberish as his fingers wrapped in Liam’s shirt.

“He was great. Just one hiccup but I handled it.” Josh stretched his stiff legs, standing slowly. “Also, I forgot how fucking demanding he is.”

“It’s hidden beneath his innocent looks.” Liam grinned and tightened his hold on his soulmate. “Thanks for letting him hang out.”

“Liam.” Stiles hissed his name, his eyes wide as he watched the bizarre exchange between the two. What the hell was happening?

“No problem. Next time warn me ahead of time and I can have some better snacks. I limited his intake but he’s sneaky.” Josh huffed out a laugh and turned off his gaming system and his television. “See you later.”

“No he won’t.” Stiles said darkly, holding open the front door for Liam to carry Theo out. “Neither will Theo,” he promised before shutting the door. He followed the werewolf to his Jeep and made room in the back, watching Liam get Theo settled down. “What the fuck was he doing here?” He demanded as he started the vehicle, turning to glare at Liam. “You seriously let him hang out with Josh? He’s bad news, Liam. He just wants to steal Theo for himself or something.”

“That’s the last thing he wants.” Liam snorted softly as he glanced back at his sleeping soulmate. “I get that you don’t like Josh because of what happened with your dad and Scott and I understand. I hated him for a while too. But he’s never been anything but a friend to Theo and I’m not taking that from him. Josh has his problems but at the end of the day, I think he wants to be better than he was. If Theo can help him get there then that’s great. Josh is his best friend and I didn’t like it at first. Especially when everything went down with the beast but Josh never tried to hurt Theo. He’s done so much to protect him and keep him safe. You don’t have to get it, you just have to respect it. Theo’s allowed to choose his own friends.”

“But psychopaths with a thirst for blood? And I’m telling you, he’s trying to steal Theo for himself. You saw him holding him in there.” Stiles protested as he pulled up to a stop sign.

“Have you met Theo? He clings to everyone and it’s worse when he sleeps. Josh was holding his legs, not his dick. If he was into Theo I’d know it. But he isn’t.” Liam sighed. “Why am I even bothering? Your head is so far up your own ass sometimes.”

“Hey!” Stiles frowned and looked over at him. “That’s not fair. I’m just trying to look out for him.”

“No. You’re trying to control who he hangs out with.” Liam said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Maybe you should talk to Theo and find out why Josh actually likes him. It helped clear up a lot for me.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Stiles frowned as he turned onto Liam’s street and pulled into his driveway.

“It isn’t my story to tell.” Liam reached for the door handle as Stiles pulled up alongside the curb. “I appreciate your concern but there’s nothing to worry about. I trust Josh.” He said simply before climbing out. He raised his seat forward and leaned into the back, carefully lifting Theo again and pulling him into his arms. “Thanks for the ride.” He said, using his elbow to shut the door before walking to his front door. He eased it open without jostling Theo too much, carrying him upstairs and laying him in bed. As he pulled out his phone and connected it to a charger, Theo’s eyes fluttered open.

“Liam?” He murmured as he reached for him, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

“Hey.” Liam leaned down, brushing his lips across his forehead. “Stiles and I came and picked you up. Guess you were tired.”

“Fuck. I have to apologise to Josh later.” Theo mumbled as he rolled on his side and snuggled up to Liam’s hip. “Did you have a nice family day?”

“It wasn’t bad. My niece braided my hair and mom has pictures she sent to you. Don’t worry, I’ve got your phone plugged in to charge. We called your mom and asked if you could stay for dinner. There’s at least another hour so you can go back to sleep.”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Theo smiled softly. “Now get down here and cuddle me properly.” He gently tugged Liam’s hand. The werewolf chuckled and settled himself along Theo’s body, tucking his face into his neck as Theo breathed slowly and drifted back to sleep. Liam followed not long after.

-

“Liam,” Theo sighed softly into his mouth as he straddled his thighs. The werewolf’s heart fluttered in response and he gripped his human by the hips, deepening the kiss. Theo’s fingers stroked gently down his chest, starting to gather the bottom of his shirt. Liam groaned and broke the kiss, removing his shirt quickly before diving back in to claim Theo’s lips. His tongue had just worked its way into his mouth when an alarm went off, snapping him back to reality.

“What’s that for?” He frowned as he leaned back, checking the small clock on his nightstand. It was still too early for Theo’s medicine.

“I owe Stiles dinner for a week. I kind of gave him a small heart attack during the hunt.” Theo sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair. “Rain check?”

“Theo. Seriously?” Liam pouted as his boyfriend climbed from his lap and stood up, grabbing his phone and tucking it into his back pocket. “You’re not really leaving.”

“Stiles will bitch if I’m late. I’ll come back after I treat him to dinner. And don’t worry, we’re going to the diner and I’m going to have a turkey burger. I promise.” Theo leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe I’m being cockblocked by _Stiles_.” Liam moaned and flopped dramatically onto his back. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Please don’t. I kind of like him when he’s not being a total dick. He is my bro.” Theo reminded, going into the bathroom to fix his hair. He returned, biting down on kiss swollen lips that Liam wanted to drag between his teeth again. “Two hours tops. Think you can wait that long?”

“I’m going to wither away.” Liam complained, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Go have fun with Stiles. Will you bring me back a chocolate shake?” He asked hopefully.

“And curly fries,” Theo leaned down for another swift kiss and then he was gone, leaving Liam to sulk in the middle of his bed. It wasn’t long before Theo found himself pulling into the diner parking lot just as Stiles finished getting out of his Jeep. He parked and jumped out, throwing up his hand in a wave as he approached his friend. “Hey Stiles.”

“Theo. Thought you weren’t going to make it on time.” Stiles smirked knowingly and Theo lifted his chin higher, his cheeks turning pink.

“I had an alarm set. There was just...traffic.”

“Sure there was, buddy.” Stiles clapped him on the shoulder, leading him inside. He took them to a booth in the farthest corner away from everyone else and sat down, picking up a menu. “Theo. I think we need to talk.” He said, setting down his menu abruptly.

“Wow you really waste no time.” Theo hummed, flipping the menu over and skimming it. “Think I could get away with blueberry pancakes? That’s technically healthy, right?” He mused as he turned it over again.

“Theo. I’m trying to be serious.” Stiles huffed, tapping his fingers against the table. “You know what you’re doing...it’s wrong.”

“For fuck’s sake, dude.” Theo lifted his gaze to glare at him. “Can we not do this? Or at least wait until we’re ordered? I would really like to enjoy time with you and have a nice meal.”

“Fine. But as soon as we’ve ordered, we have to talk.” Stiles said. Theo clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly, looking down at his menu. When the waitress finally showed up to take their order, he ended up getting his blueberry pancakes, a side of chicken tenders, and a strawberry shake to top it off. Stiles gave him a horrified look and he subtly flipped him off, too annoyed to care about watching what he put into his body. After Stiles ordered, they handed their menus to the waitress and waited for her to walk out of earshot.

“Look,” Theo gently said before Stiles could open his mouth. “Is this about Josh?”

“I’m worried about you. Don’t make that face at me, it’s true. Josh killed my best friend, remember? He killed Tracy and Jada for their powers. He was working for the dread doctors and tried killing Mason to steal the powers of the beast.” Stiles reminded.

“He killed them because Deucalion convinced him it was the only way. That was Scott’s idea, remember?” Theo’s jaw tightened. “If anyone should be held responsible for their deaths then it’s just as much his fault as it is Josh’s. He was manipulated by the bad guys and he wanted control. He wanted a way to get power to finally break free and not be under anyone’s thumb. He did some shitty things but he’s not the worst person on the planet. And for fuck’s sake, you guys forgave Peter and I’ve heard about all of the shit he pulled. You can’t praise one psychopath and then condemn another.”

“Why do you trust him so much?” Stiles asked, fanning his fingers out on the table.

“Because Josh could have killed me. Josh could have turned me and Liam against each other but he didn’t. You remember when Liam and Hayden got kidnapped by the dread doctors? Josh was the one who promised me that Liam would come back safely and that’s exactly what he did. Do you know how he became a chimera? How genetically it happened?”

“What’s that have to do with-”

“Stiles.”

“Fine. No, I don’t.”

“He had a heart condition when he was a kid. Same as me but the doctors told his parents he wouldn’t live to become a teenager. The dread doctors found him and offered him a chance to live. He took it, like any scared kid would. Then they killed a little girl and gave him her heart. By the time Josh recovered, his parents were dead and the dread doctors were all he had.  He was completely raised by them and that shit sounds terrifying. When he came to Beacon Hills and we met, do you know what he offered me? A chance to get better. I turned him down because you and Scott hadn’t told me about werewolves yet and I thought it was a pipe dream. Then everything came out in the open and he was one of the bad guys. But he never lied to me. He came to my house one night and stayed, later I found out that he was worried Tracy and Jada were going to come after me. He didn’t have to protect me but he did. When I asked why, he gave me this look….and he said ‘maybe I would have been half the person you are if I hadn’t been so scared of dying’ and then he was gone again. Later I got to confront him and he said he was amazed when I turned down his offer to have a better heart. He wondered if he could have been me. Human and ill but still so alive. I told him I would have done the same thing in his shoes. I was terrified of dying as a kid. Still am sometimes,” he admitted softly.

“I...I guess it makes sense.” Stiles said slowly after a long pause. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Josh has done some awful things and if he hurt you, I don’t know what Liam would do.”

“He would kick his ass. But Josh….he’s really trying, Stiles. Whatever happened to him in hell, it really messed him up. He doesn’t talk about it but I know it’s fucked him up. I guarantee if you spent ten minutes with him you’d realize he isn’t the same manipulative asshole as before. Is he still a dick? Totally. But so are you. So am I. You don’t have to trust him but I promise that he isn’t going to hurt me. If he wanted to do that, he would have by now.”

“What if he’s just using you because he’s lonely? What if he loves you and wants to steal you away from Liam?”

“Dude. He knows how completely gone I am for Liam. He’d never get in the middle of us. He lost his own soulmate, he knows how powerful the bond is. And Liam can smell his chemosignals, he said Josh is absolute shit at hiding them now. Or maybe he just doesn’t care anymore. But there is zero attraction and for the record, that’s offensive because I’m a hell of a catch.” Theo said, cracking a smile as Stiles started to grin. “It’s okay to be worried about me. Everyone is and I’m used to that. But I can make smart decisions and take care of myself. Just try to hate him a little less. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I’ll try.” Stiles slowly nodded his head, drumming his fingers against the table. “But I can’t promise I’ll like him.”

“Small steps, Stilinski. Just try.” Theo repeated. He leaned back as the waitress arrived with their food, thanking her as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Oh god, I’ve died and gone to heaven.” He whispered as he inhaled the scent.

“You are going to be so dead when Liam finds out.” Stiles said, chuckling lightly as he picked up his burger.

“I’ll take the chicken home for him. I’m allowed to splurge every now and then. Now shut up and eat your burger.” Theo grinned and picked up his knife and fork, starting to cut into his dinner. Stiles managed a few bites of his dinner before he frowned, putting down his burger as he fished his phone from his pocket. “What’s up?” Theo asked as Stiles raised an eyebrow, snorting softly.

“Your boyfriend is an idiot. He’s demanding I release you for an emergency. He sent me five texts in a row and says his dick is in need.”

“Oh my god.” Theo choked out, grinning madly. “I fucking love him. That’s not what he said.”

“It was heavily implied. There was an eggplant emoji. I’m scarred for life.” Stiles grumbled. “I think he meant to send that to you.”

“Of course he did.” Theo smirked and reached for his milkshake. “I’m impressed. Sometimes Liam barely knows how to work a phone.”

“Dude. Did you hear about the absolute fiasco he caused one time? So Malia was looking for help…” Stiles began, launching into some elaborate story about his junior year when he’d first met Liam. Theo grinned widely and finished his dinner, letting Stiles take control of the conversation and regale him with memories of his soulmate. Almost an hour later Stiles finally started to wind down. Theo ordered a fresh milkshake for his boyfriend and some fries as promised, boxing up the chicken and getting a water to go. He paid for dinner and they parted ways, promising to see each other at the upcoming graduation party. Now that most families had returned from vacation, the senior class had decided to throw a huge party and most people from school had been invited. Theo had begged and pleaded with Liam to go with him until the werewolf had finally relented, knowing it was important to his boyfriend.

Theo couldn’t stop smiling as he pulled into the Geyer driveway, surprised to find that Liam was home alone. David must have been working the late shift and Jenna was most likely out with her friends. He collected the bag of food and the milkshake, hurrying to the front door and knocking lightly with his elbow. “Liam! Come on, I’ve got food for you.” He called, grinning as he heard the heavy thud of his footsteps on the stairs. The door swung open a moment later, Liam’s hair falling in his eyes as he grinned. “Dude. For a werewolf, you sure sound an awful lot like an elephant.” Theo said as he stepped past him and entered the house. He headed for the stairs, jumping when Liam slid in front of him and held his hands up.

“Wait! You can’t go up yet. We should eat down here.” He said quickly, immediately raising suspicion.

“Did you break something?” Theo frowned as Liam guided him to the kitchen and sat him at the island. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great. Perfect.” Liam kissed his cheek quickly and took the bag of food. He started to open it when he paused, turning his head slowly and squinting at him. “What did you have for dinner?”

“Blueberries and water.” Theo said, holding up his almost empty cup. “I stayed healthy.”

“Liar.” Grinning, Liam leaned closer and flicked his tongue against the corner of Theo’s lip. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I can taste the syrup on you.”

“Blueberry pancakes. They’re still healthy.” Theo argued, poking his tongue out. “I brought you chicken tenders with your fries.”

“You’re the best.” Liam kissed him softly, pulling back and furrowing his brow. “Is that strawberry-”

“Oh my god, fine!” Theo tossed his hands up and let out a small huff. “I had pancakes and a milkshake. Are you happy?”

“Blueberries and water,” Liam snorted softly and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” He said before he started to eat. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Took it in the car.” Theo promised, sipping his water as he watched Liam scarf down the chicken tenders and fries. “Jesus, are werewolves always this hungry?”

“Always had a high metabolism. It got worse when I was turned.” Liam shrugged weakly and took a sip of his shake. “How was dinner with Stiles?”

“Not half bad after we got over a small hump. We talked about Josh and who knows? Maybe now Stiles will finally treat him like an actual person. It’s wishful thinking but there’s hope.” Theo told him. “He told me that you were texting him though. About letting me go and sending him a _very_ specific emoji. One you should only be sending to me.” He smirked teasingly as Liam’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“It was an accident. I was trying to convince him there was an emergency...my phone may have autocorrected some key words.”

“Of course.” Theo chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Phones are hard.” Liam whined as he finished eating, taking another long drag from his milkshake before getting up to put it in the freezer to save for later. “Thanks for thinking of me.”

“Always, sunshine.” Theo grinned and got to his feet, holding out his hand. “Now are you ready to show me what you’re hiding upstairs?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Liam took him by the hand, lacing their fingers together as he walked in front of Theo. As they neared the bedroom, the subtle scent of vanilla tickled Theo’s nose and his breath caught when Liam eased open the door. Candles had been lit around the room, bathing it in a wonderful glow. There were rose petals on the bed, looking soft and inviting as Liam turned to smile shyly at him. “Do you like it?”

“Liam…” Theo felt as though the breath had been punched from his lungs. What had he done to deserve such an incredible soulmate? He couldn’t imagine how long it had taken to get everything in the right place. “Liam, this is perfect.” It was like straight out of a movie.

“I just thought you deserved something special.” Liam rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously as he watched him. “I love you, Theo.”

“I love you too, now come here.” Theo pulled him in for a scorching kiss, tangling his fingers in Liam’s hair. The werewolf couldn’t stop smiling against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist as he kept him close. They stood in the doorway for a moment longer, tasting each other and exploring over clothes until Theo felt ready to burst. He nudged Liam back to the bed and they fell together, giggling like children as their elbows knocked and their legs tangled. Theo wriggled around until he was under Liam, grinning up at the wide-eyed werewolf.

“I’m too heavy,” Liam protested as he tried to move from straddling his boyfriend.

“I’m not made of glass, you know.” Smirking, Theo locked his knees around Liam’s waist and kept him pinned. He knew the werewolf could easily break his hold. He also knew that Liam would never do anything like that and risk injuring him. “I want to try something.” He said softly, biting down on his lip. “Would you...would you maybe want to switch with me?” He asked, so quiet that Liam almost didn’t hear him.

“As in bottom for you?” Liam murmured, a shiver running down his spine. Theo’s fingers gently rubbed his sides as he gave a small nod, lip caught between his teeth again. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed out. “Theo, god, yes.” Leaning down, he slowly tugged Theo’s lips free of his teeth and bit down on the sensitive skin as he grabbed the ends of his shirt.

“Liam…” Theo whispered, his voice catching as he broke the kiss to stare up at him. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of something.” Liam said confidently, cupping his cheek and sweeping his fingers over his skin. “Now can I please get back to kissing you?”

“No,” Theo smirked and slid his fingers under Liam’s shirt, “but you can get undressed for me. Slowly,” he added with a wink. Grinning, Liam shuffled back to stand and did as requested. He took time in dragging his shirt above his nipples, teasing them with subtle brushes from his thumbs. He made sure to drag his pants and boxers slowly down his hips and thighs, a thrill going up his spine as Theo’s hungry gaze tracked each movement. As he stepped out of them, he moved back to the bed and waited as Theo sat up and hastily tugged his own clothes off, the scent of arousal spiking around them.

“Someone’s eager,” Liam chuckled warmly. Rolling his eyes, Theo dragged him back onto the bed and turned him on his side. He hooked his leg over Liam’s hip and pressed into him, erect cocks flush together as Theo covered his lips in a heated kiss. Liam rolled his hips with a soft whine, grinding shamelessly against Theo. As much as he wanted to take control, he did his best to restrain himself. He trusted Theo to take things nice and slow and take care of him, the same way he’d taken care of his human. Warm hands dragged across his spine and he shuddered, dropping his face to bury it in the crook of Theo’s neck. “Fuck,” he whispered as nails lightly skimmed over his skin.

“This will be easier with you on your back.” Theo hummed, punctuating his words with a sharp rock of his hips that made Liam’s toes curl. “You like that?” Theo’s lips brushed over his forehead and Liam nodded, digging his fingers against Theo’s hips.

“I bet it’ll feel even better when you’re inside of me.” Liam murmured into his skin, nibbling gently at Theo’s neck.

“Fuck,” the other boy groaned out. “You can’t just say things like that. I’m not going to last.”

“Then we should get on with it.” Liam smirked and rolled onto his back, pulling Theo on top of him. “Lube is on my nightstand.”

“You need to keep it closer,” he complained as he climbed off of Liam and grabbed the bottle. Crawling back onto the bed, he rested himself between Liam’s spread legs and set a hand on his inner thigh. “You look gorgeous like this.” He said appreciatively, loving the way Liam’s body flushed and his hard cock curved against his stomach. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it before moving down to Liam’s hole. “You’re sure?” He asked again, biting down on his lip.

“Theo, there is nothing more that I want right now than to have you inside of me. Please, I’m ready.” Liam shifted himself against Theo’s fingers, fighting back the urge to beg. He knew that Theo needed to be sure and he would give him everything that he wanted. Satisfied, Theo nodded slightly and slowly pressed his first finger into Liam. He worked his way down to the second knuckle and rotated his finger, watching in wonder as Liam groaned and threw his arm across his face as he pressed back into his touch. He stretched him slowly and carefully, sliding in a second finger and twisting them just like before. It took a couple of tries before he found the right angle, brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Liam shout and rock down hard in response.

“Fuck,” Theo whispered as he did it again and watched precum steadily leak from Liam’s cock. Blazing golden eyes were watching him when he looked back up, fangs tearing into Liam’s lip and drawing blood. “Maybe we shouldn’t drag this out much longer.” He smiled slightly and pressed in his third finger, working to stretch Liam further.

“Sorry,” Liam panted as he closed his eyes. “I’m trying not to...to do this.” He murmured apologetically. Theo paused and looked back up, frowning as he reached for Liam’s arm and tugged it free of his face. “Don’t,” Liam whined softly.

“Do you think I don’t want to see you like this?” Theo asked gently, stroking his cheek. Liam glanced away and frowning, Theo gently brushed his thumb against Liam’s fangs. “Do you have any idea how much it turns me on to know I did this to you? That I’m the one who made you lose control?” Grinning, Theo leaned down and softly kissed the corner of his lips. “I love seeing you coming apart, Liam. I know you’d never hurt me, even like this. So let go.” He murmured, kissing him again before he pulled back and settled between his legs. He resumed using his fingers to stretch his boyfriend, loving how Liam was watching in speechless awe.

“You’re too good for me,” Liam declared when Theo finally withdrew his fingers and grinned up at him.

“Don’t I know it,” Theo winked playfully and squeezed his hip. “So...you know how I mentioned switching?”

“If you back out now, I might explode.” Liam whined. “I want you inside of me.”

“No no, I still want that. But…” Theo hesitates, stroking his fingers along his inner thighs. “I’d like for you to ride me.” He ducked his head, cheeks flushed ruby red as his fingers stilled. “Is that something you would want?”

“I…” Liam worked his mouth open to answer, the words sticking to his tongue. How could he _not_ want something like that? Theo on his back was already such a pretty picture but having him buried in Liam, watching his chest rise and fall in pleasure as Liam rode him? It was as though his brain short circuited and all he could do was nod weakly. Hesitation flickered over Theo’s face, spurring him back into action. With a moment of careful consideration, he rolled them so Theo was on his back and he was straddling his hips and looking down on him. “Fuck, Theo. Yes. Absolutely.” He curved down and hungrily kissed him, licking into the heat of his mouth as he adjusted himself just over Theo’s dick. As he straightened back up, he reached back to hold himself open as Theo lubed himself up and slowly began to press into him. Liam groaned and began to sink down, moving slowly to give himself time to adjust.

“Oh fuck…” Theo groaned beneath him, his breath hitching. “Liam, I’m not going to last like this.” He warned, heart racing in his chest as he tightly gripped Liam’s hips.

“Me either.” Liam admitted, shifting slightly before raising up a couple of inches and sliding back down. The breath was punched from his lungs and his head dropped back, ecstasy flooding through him as he repeated the motion. Theo’s hands shifted to squeeze his ass and together they began to move, Liam rising and falling rapidly as Theo guided the movements. It wasn’t long before Liam found the perfect rhythm, moaning and rolling his hips down to drive Theo against his prostate with each calculated move. He still was careful not to bring his full weight down on his soulmate, his legs burning as he struggled to hold himself up. It was harder the closer he came to orgasm and he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he rose up up once more. Theo’s fingers tightened and before he could move, the human was dragging him down sharply and driving his hips up to meet him. He urged Liam to move again, forcing him down onto his cock and Liam’s knees gave out. His full weight pitched and he whined, low and desperate as Theo took control and began thrusting up into him. Liam was helpless but to cling to his shoulders, Theo’s name falling brokenly from his lips as Theo moved inside of him.

“Theo...Theo, oh _fuck_ …” He cursed as he moved one hand to stroke himself, feeling the heat coiling at the center of his body. It took only three strokes before he came, crying out and painting white stripes across Theo’s chest. He dropped his hands onto either side of Theo’s face, holding himself up by sheer force of will as the other boy continued to thrust into him. He was sensitive and his legs were quivering but he let himself be fucked, burying his face against Theo’s throat as his human came with a low groan.

“Liam…” Theo murmured softly as he slowly eased himself out of the werewolf, gently laying him down on his side. He’d never seen Liam look so blissed out and content, a lazy smile on his lips as he nuzzled his face against his pillow. “I’ve got you.” Theo strokes his fingers gently against his scalp and stood on shaky legs, making his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and took a moment to take out his contacts before returning to the bed with a washcloth. “Liam, hey. Don’t fall asleep, you’re too heavy for me to move.” He huffed as he urged him onto his back to clean him up. Tossing the washcloth into the bin, he crawled back into the bed and curled himself up against his side. “That was amazing,” he whispered as he kissed his collarbone.

“You’re amazing.” Liam nuzzled against his hair, squeezing his hip gently. “You okay?” He asked, listening to his heart for a moment. It was faster than normal but didn’t sound threatening, making him smile softly.

“Better than okay.” Theo whispered, his eyes already drifting shut. “Thank you,” he added sleepily as he tangled their bodies impossibly closer.

“Go to sleep, Theo. I’ve got you.” Liam stroked his fingers down his spine gently, lulling his human to sleep. “I love you,” he murmured softly into the silence as he wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to his first party, determined to live it up like a normal teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of death in this chapter. No one dies but it is discussed.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Connie pursed her lips, watching her son slump across the bar counter.

“Mom, come on. Seriously? It’s one party. One. I literally never ask you if I can go to stuff like this but this time is different. It’s my last chance to hang out with Scott and Lydia and Stiles before we all split up and go to college. You know Stiles is moving into his dorm early and everyone has orientation and I won’t get to see them. And they’ll be halfway across the country so I can’t count on seeing them that often.” Theo whined, pouting across the counter at her. “And I won’t be alone. Liam is coming with me.”

“Liam is doing what now?” The boy asked as he walked into the kitchen, joining his boyfriend at the counter.

“Mom won’t let me have a normal teenage life,” Theo grumbled under his breath. Connie huffed softly, one hand going to her hip as she watched her son.

“Theodore Raeken, don’t pull that with me. You might be eighteen but you still live under my house.” She warned before turning back to the vegetables she had been chopping. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be tempted by alcohol and drugs and what if something happens?”

“That’s why I won’t be alone. Liam will be with me. And you trust Liam,” Theo reminded. “Besides, I’m not stupid enough to drink. It would fuck with my medicine too much and I’d like to live as long as possible.”

“Watch your mouth,” Connie scolded lightly.

“I’m going to die in less than a decade and you’re worried about my cursing?” The words were out of Theo’s mouth before he realized it and everyone flinched. “Sorry,” he mumbled out. “I just...mom, I get it. I do. But you know me. You know I’m not interested in drinking and doing drugs. I just want to do something normal and go to a party. I want to watch people dance and watch them play drinking games and be able to say I was there. I don’t want to keep living like a ghost. I’m not dead yet.”

“You know I hate hearing you say things like that.” Connie said quietly, looking up at him sadly. “Why were you born so stubborn?”

“I get it from you.” They shared a hesitant smile. “Mom. I promise to be safe. Liam won’t let me do anything reckless. He’s like my own guard dog.” Theo grinned, winking at his boyfriend.

“It really means that much to you?” Connie asked softly as she studied him. He nodded, trying not to squirm under her stare before she finally sighed and let her shoulders sag. “Fine. You can go but you’re coming home before midnight. Do not try and argue that with me,” she said firmly as Theo opened his mouth.

“You’re the best mom ever and I love you.” He grinned, hopping down from his stool and going around the counter to kiss her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Liam, my son is an absolute menace. You take care of him, okay?” Connie warned as she pointed sternly at him. “If I have to come get the two of you then I will. You won’t be drinking either, will you?”

“Absolutely not.” Liam promised. It wasn’t like alcohol would do anything for him, though he supposed she wouldn’t know that. “I’ll keep him safe, Connie. I promise.”

“Good. Now you two get out of here before I start to change my mind.” She squeezed Theo into a warm hug and kissed his temple. “Behave yourself, Theo. If you’re one second late past curfew…”

“I won’t be.” Theo beamed at her. “I love you. Thank you.” He pecked her cheek again and turned, nodding for Liam to follow him up to his room.

“I can’t believe you pulled that on her,” Liam said in disapproval as the door shut. “You know she worries about you. She’s just looking out for you.”

“I know.” Theo sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. “But I’m not made of glass. I don’t ask for a lot, Liam, because I know I can’t have it. But this is important to me.”

“It’s just one party.” Liam frowned as he sat beside him.

“And maybe the last time we’re all in one place together. College changes people. They drift apart and never reconnect the same way. I want to make the most of the time we’ve got left. Everyone else gets to go away and start their lives and I’ll be here, working at the school library because I can’t handle having a normal job. I just need one night where I can pretend I’m not dying and that everything isn’t about to change. I know you don’t get it. You’ve still got two years of school left and your friends are still with you. But this is hard for me.” Theo confessed, looking down at his lap. “So can you please just let me have tonight?”

“You know I’ll give you anything you ask for.” Liam whispered, gently taking him by the hand and squeezing tightly. “I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just...I don’t want to take any of this for granted. I’ve got to be realistic right now and it sucks because I’ve had to grow up and I know my future is grim. And I know that it terrifies you and my mom but fuck, how do you think I feel about it? Knowing I’m going to…” Theo’s lip quivered and a tear slipped down his cheek. “I’m never going to be ready for it. Never going to be ready to leave my friends or my parents or you. I need these memories of us being happy. They’re all I’m going to have one day when I’m too sick to get out of bed. When I start having less and less time conscious.”

“Theo…” Liam whined softly, tightening his hold on his hand. “Don’t-“

“I know.” Theo turned his tearful gaze to him, lips trembling as he tried to smile. “I know.” Liam swallowed back his own tears and leaned in, pressing their lips together as Theo let out a quiet sob. They lay back in the bed together, trading kisses and tears as they clung to each other while the sun faded outside.

-

The party was well underway by the time Theo and Liam made it inside. Theo had slept after their bittersweet moment in his bedroom and Liam had stayed awake, holding him close while thinking about their future. He’d known since they’d started dating that their time was limited. Despite Theo being on a list for a heart transplant, it was more realistic that he would die before one ever became available for him. It was too much to wrap his head around most of the time so he buried it, trying to live in the present and not worry about the uncertainty of the future. But knowing that Theo was so terrified of it...it had clawed him open, leaving a gaping wound behind. How was he supposed to act normal when Theo was ready to fall apart like that at a moment’s notice? The thought had weighed on him all afternoon and when Theo woke up again, he put on his best smile and pretended nothing was wrong. Theo wanted a night as a normal teenager and Liam was determined to give it to him.

The living room was tightly packed with dancing bodies and Liam curled his arms around Theo’s waist, shielding him as they made their way into the kitchen. “Guys! You made it!” Stiles cheered as they came through the doorway, a plastic red cup in his hand. “Took you long enough.”

“You said 9,” Liam grumbled as he released Theo to grab a couple of empty cups to fill with water.

“Dude. Everyone knows Grayson’s parties actually start at 7.” Stiles grinned and threw his arm around Theo’s shoulders. “Can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“I told you I would be.” Theo grinned and lightly elbowed his side. “Where are Scott and Lydia?”

“Scott’s outside talking to some lacrosse players and Lydia is kicking ass at beer pong. Come on, it’s out back.” He guided them toward the open sliding glass door, steering him away from the pool to where a table was set up off to the side. “Whoo! That’s my girlfriend!” He cheered enthusiastically as they reached Lydia’s side.

“How many drinks has he had?” Liam asked her, lifting an eyebrow as he watched her sink an effortless shot. A lanky boy across the table cursed and grabbed the cup, downing the liquid inside.

“This is still his first.” Lydia rolled her eyes, a fond smile tugging at her lips. “He’s a lightweight.”

“Of course he is,” a familiar voice snorted softly from off to the side. Liam turned his head, lifting an eyebrow as he saw Josh approaching.

“Looking good,” Theo winked at his friend. Stiles let out a dramatic gasp, dropping his arm and turning to look at Liam.

“Liam!” He whispered loudly, his eyes as wide as saucers as he glanced from Theo to Josh. “Liam! Your boyfriend is hitting on another man! And it’s _Josh_ , Liam. Do something!”

“Well he’s not wrong,” Liam smirked as he eyed Josh. The chimera’s lips twisted in annoyance and he rolled his eyes. The surprised and horrified squeak from Stiles was completely worth it. Liam hasn’t been lying. Josh _did_ look good. He was in a sinfully tight black shirt and perfectly tailored jeans, his hair styled back and signature smirk in place. If Liam hadn’t been so confident that his soulmate loved him fully, he might have been jealous. But he knew things were platonic between him and his friend and Liam respected that.

“Lydia, make them all stop.” Josh said softly, barely keeping the whine from his voice.

“I agree with Liam and Theo.” She said, turning her head to smile as she tossed her last ball and made the perfect shot.

“You’re all traitors!” Stiles proclaimed, swinging his arms wildly. “I’m going to find Scott. He’ll back me up!” He declared as he started to walk away.

“Idiot,” Josh snorted softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked them over and narrowed his eyes, plucking the red cup from Theo’s fingers and lifting it to his nose. Sniffing it, he grumbled softly and handed it back with a scowl as Theo laughed. “Shut it, nerd.”

“Such a classy comeback. What are we, twelve?” Theo grinned. “Thanks for being concerned.” He added, his features softening slightly. “I can’t drink because of my heart meds.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t reckless enough to try.” Josh muttered. “Didn’t think you’d come to a party like this.”

“You either,” Theo returned. “Didn’t think social circles were your thing these days.”

“They aren’t.” Lydia chimed in, ignoring the heated look from the chimera. “I saw him when I was buying chips at the grocery store and told him about the party. Then I mentioned you and Liam were coming and he should come too. He’s welcome here. Stiles can get over himself.” She said, a challenging look in her eyes that told Liam it was a fight they’d had before.

“Well I’m glad you came. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Theo grinned and sipped his water. “Now, if you guys will excuse us then I’d love to steal Liam for a few minutes and have him all to myself while we dance.”

“But I don’t dance-“ Liam protested, helpless but to follow as Theo grabbed his wrist and started dragging him back toward the house. He stepped to the side to avoid collision with a taller boy, freezing as a familiar scent reached his nose. “Brett.” He looked up in surprise, trying to clamp down on the sudden rush of anger he felt.

“Hey, Dunbar.” Brett grinned easily at him. The smile fell momentarily, confusion clouding his features as he caught his chemosignals. “Problem?”

“You don’t go here.” Liam growled, clenching his jaw.

“Theo, can I steal him for a second?” Brett asked, not waiting for an answer as he hauled the short werewolf away by the elbow. “You need to relax. Wolfing out in public is not a bright idea.” He said quietly, keeping his voice low.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, grinding his teeth slightly.

“You really hate me,” Brett murmured so faintly that Liam thought he imagined it. “Look, I’m not here to start anything. I’ll stay out of your hair if you stay out of mine. I’m here because my friend invited me so she didn’t have to handle her douchebag of an ex on her own.”

“Surprised that you’re so considerate of others,” Liam hissed softly. For a split second something close to hurt flickered across Brett’s face and then it was gone, his cocky mask back in place.

“Guess you don’t know much about me. I’m not here for a fight, Dunbar.” He reiterated gently, taking a step back from Liam and turning on his heel. He walked a few feet and Liam started to his all away when Brett’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “I know I fucked up. I never learned how to say sorry.” He said quietly before he was gone, disappearing into the crowded backyard. Liam frowned and made his way back to the kitchen where Theo was waiting, Josh standing at his side.

“You okay?” Theo asked as he stepped forward, wrapping Liam in his arms. “What did he want?”

“I think he was trying to apologize.” Liam murmured, rubbing his face against Theo’s shoulder to breathe in his scent. “Surprised you didn’t come after me,” he joked lightly.

“He tried,” Josh spoke up. “I dragged him back in here. Last thing you needed was to worry about him.”

“I could have taken him if I had to.” Theo said confidently, winking and kissing Liam’s cheek. “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah. He just gets to me.” Liam murmured as he turned his head to steal a kiss. “You still want to dance?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Theo grinned and took him by the hand, leading him into the crowded living room. The song changed as they found a spot for themselves, Theo turning and pressing himself flush against Liam as they moved together. Liam buried his face in the crook of Theo’s neck, tasting his skin and nipping gently as Theo’s pulse grew higher and higher. Theo groaned softly, breath puffing across Liam’s shoulder as he leaned into him fully. Smirking, the werewolf gently bit down on his pulse point and soothed it quickly with his tongue, loving the way Theo shuddered and gasped against him. He has half hard against his thigh, his hands finding their way to Liam’s hips and bringing their groins together as he rolled his hips.

“You tease,” Liam murmured as Theo rocked into him. He bit down on his neck again and Theo whimpered, baring his neck to the side to give him complete access. Liam sighed and rubbed his nose along the sensitive skin, inhaling as he ran his hands along Theo’s chest. He started to kiss him when something loud went off beside him, sending Theo’s heart into a frenzy. “Theo?” He turned his head to glare at the guy who had decided to pop a balloon but before he could open his mouth, Josh was there. He pinned the guy against the wall, human teeth bared in an unhappy snarl as he leaned their faces together.

“I’m okay,” Theo murmured as he captured Liam’s attention again. The werewolf turned just in time to see his palm dropping from his chest and the pain flickering on his face. “Liam-“

“I’ve got you.” Liam murmured, sliding his hand gently under Theo’s shirt and resting it against his side. He steadily drew out his pain, watching in concern until Theo’s face slackened in bliss. “Better?”

“Always.” Theo smiled weakly and kissed the corner of his lips. “Just scared me, that’s all.” He said softly, looking past his boyfriend to where Josh had let the other boy go. “Josh, I’m fine.”

“You could have had a heart attack.” Josh grumbled, less than pleased as he walked over to them. “Maybe you two should pay more attention instead of trying to fuck in the corner.”

“Jealous?” Theo waggled his eyebrows. “I know I’m delicious but I belong to Liam.”

“You’re such a pain.” Josh muttered. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m irresistible.” Theo winked and leaned back into Liam, squeezing his hand gently. “Think we can go outside and get some air?”

“It’s a good plan.” Liam agreed, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He led them back out through the kitchen, keeping his arms around Theo as they headed back toward the beer pong table. Stiles was standing in front of it, both fists pumped in the air as a small crowd cheered around him.

“Yeah! Stilinski killing it!” He shouted, manic grin spread wide as he turned around. “I’m the champion! I’m undefeatable!”

“As if,” Josh muttered under his breath.

“Hey you’ve got a challenger!” Theo called out, smirking as Stiles turned to look at him. “Josh wants to take you on.”

“Little bitch,” Josh sighed as he straightened up and lifted an eyebrow at Stiles. “You heard the man. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Oh no. No. You’re a cheater.” Stiles declared, stumbling closer and poking Josh hard in the chest. “You would cheat so hard.”

“Fine. Guess you’re too chicken to play me,” Josh smirked as Stiles’ gaze darkened.

“I am not! You are!” Stiles pokes him again for good measure. “No special abilities. Got it?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and accidentally spilling some of his cup.

“Deal. Get ready to lose,” Josh warned as he crossed to the other side of the table. “Your winning streak is coming to an end.” He said as he picked up one of the ping pong balls, rolling it between his fingers.

“Can’t believe you did that,” Liam chuckled against Theo’s ear as he held him back against his chest. “You really are a menace to everyone.”

“You love it. Besides, Stiles needs to be knocked down a peg or two.” Theo hummed softly, leaning fully into the werewolf as his eyes closed for a moment. “It’s good for them to have some friendly competition.”

“Don’t you have to be friends for it to be friendly?” Liam pointed out, lips twitching in amusement.

“One day they’ll work it out.” Theo shrugged lightly and watched the game before them, cheering on both of his friends. He could tell that Josh was holding back, his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth in concentration as he matched Stiles shot for shot. The game ended in a tie, the human swearing loudly as the chimera offered a smug grin.

“You-you monster!” Stiles pouted, slapping his fist against the table and knocking a few empty cups over. “I demand a rematch!”

“Yeah right,” Josh scoffed. “We tied fair and square.”

“Rematch!” Stiles insisted as he slapped his hand on the table again. “Scott! Scott, come here!” He shouted for his best friend. “Scott won’t let me lose again.”

“Two on one is hardly fair,” Lydia countered from where she was watching, rolling her eyes at her inebriated boyfriend.

“I don’t need help,” Josh smirked.

“No, Lydia’s right. You deserve a partner. I pick Theo.” Stiles pointed at the human and Theo frowned, shaking his head.

“No thanks. I’ve never played and I can’t drink-“

“I’ll drink for you.” Josh offered, lifting an eyebrow. “Come on, Raeken. Thought you wanted to be a real boy for a night?”

“Oh fuck you,” Theo laughed and flipped him off. He turned to look at Liam, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. “Do you mind…?”

“Go have fun. I’m not going anywhere.” Liam promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Go help kick Stiles and Scott’s asses.”

“Don’t give him tips to cheat!” Stiles cried indignantly, swaying as he came closer and grabbed Theo’s shoulder. “Come on, you have to play.” He attempted to bat his lashes and Theo snorted, shaking his head as he followed Stiles back to the table and joined Josh.

“You know we’re going to lose, right?” Theo asked as he picked up the first ball to toss. “Like I’ve never played this.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this in the bag for us.” Josh smirked. “We’ve got the advantage. Stiles is drunk and will only get worse as we play.” He said confidently, following Theo’s messy shot and sinking the first shot for their team. “And who said anything about playing by the rules?” He smirked dangerously, his eyes glinting subtly as Scott landed a ball in one of their cups. He lifted it to his lips with a smirk, winking over the rim. As Liam cheered him on from the sidelines, Theo managed two successful shots. When it was the other team’s turn, he and Josh tag teamed taunting Stiles until the other boy stamped his foot and completely missed the table with each attempted shot. They won with only a couple of their own cups missing, sharing grins and high fiving as Scott congratulated them. Stiles sputtered and cursed at them, whining as his best friend dragged him away and Lydia closed quarters behind them.

“Way to go,” Liam grinned as he stepped up and slid his arms around Theo’s waist. He kissed him softly, gently leaning their foreheads together. “You did great.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Theo beamed and kissed him again. “Thanks.”

“If you two start making out again, I’m going to be sick.” Josh warned, making an exaggerated gagging noise as he turned to walk away. Theo flipped him off, grinning as he leaned back in for another kiss. Liam easily lost himself in it, his eyes slipping shut as Theo’s fingers dug into the back of his neck and he licked into his mouth. It wasn’t until someone wolf whistled that they pulled apart, both flushing darkly as they moved away from the table so a new game of beer pong could begin.

“What do you want to do now?” Liam asked as he took Theo by the hand, lightly caressing his wrist.

“Just talk to some people, some of my classmates.” Theo shrugged lightly, smiling at him. “I know you don’t know a lot of people here so I’ll keep it short.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to enjoy yourself.” Liam assured, tangling their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

For almost an hour, Theo and Liam made their way through the crowded party and stopped to talk to Theo’s peers. Liam recognized most of them from the occasional head nod in the hallway and friendly wave but he didn’t know them by name the way Theo did. At some point Liam excused himself to make a bathroom run, promising to be right back and meet him in the living room. When he made his way back downstairs, the room had cleared out a little and Theo was curled up at the far end of the couch. He smiled and walked closer, dropping down gently beside him. “Hey,” he greeted softly.

“Hey,” Theo echoed tiredly as he turned and curled himself into Liam’s side. “Dude, guess what happened while you were gone?” He mumbled, nodding over at the wall opposite of them. Liam flicked his gaze over, a slow grin stretching as he saw Josh leaned up against the wall, Brett’s arms caging him in as they danced slowly. He quickly looked away, muffling his short laugh against Theo’s shoulder.

“They’re a match made in heaven,” Liam mumbled as he tried to suppress another laugh. “Which one do you think is the bigger dick?” He asked, shifting his head around with Theo to  take the opportunity to scrutinize the pair, both wearing matching grins.

“Brett,” they decided in unison. The tall werewolf flipped them off without turning around, sending them into a bout of laughter as Josh coughed to cover his own laugh. Theo snorted softly and rubbed his face against Liam’s chest, his eyes drifting shut. “They’d be a really nice couple. Both reformed assholes.” He grinned, snuggling closer as Liam weaved his fingers through his hair.

“You’re right.” Liam said quietly, pressing a fond kiss to the top of his head. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“The best,” Theo hummed softly as he slid his hand under Liam’s shirt, sliding it up his warm skin. “Thanks for bringing me.”

“You sound exhausted.” Laim murmured, listening to Theo’s breathing even out. “Theo?” He looked down to find the human fast asleep, his mouth slack and his face completely relaxed. “Of course you’d fall asleep at a party,” he teased quietly. He leaned back slowly, giving Theo time to readjust as he sank back into the couch cushions. It wasn’t long before Stiles and Scott found them like that, Stiles looking a little more sober and smelling strongly of puke and mint mouthwash.

“He’s asleep?” Stiles asked, barely raising his voice to be heard above the music. Liam wanted to remind him that it wasn’t necessary since he was a werewolf but he was probably still too drunk to care. “He’s been napping a lot more lately. What’s going on with him?”

“He’s been busy.” Liam smirked in satisfaction, watching the confusion flicker across Stiles’ face before the realization dawned on him.

“You’re defiling one of my best friends?!”

“Stiles,” Scott shushed him and covered his mouth. “Sorry, Liam. We were going to head out and just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” He said, making a face at Stiles and dropping his hand. “Did you just lick me?”

“It’s fine, Scott.” Liam laughed softly. “I should be taking Theo home soon. I don’t want to break his curfew or worry his mom. Good luck getting Stiles home.”

“Luckily he’s crashing at mine tonight. His dad would kill him if he saw him like this.” Scott rubbed his hand across Stiles’ shirt and grabbed his arm. “I’ll text you later.” He said before dragging his friend off, leaving the two of them in peace. Liam slowly eased Theo back against the armrest, getting to his feet carefully as he prepared to lift his boyfriend. A warm hand between his shoulder blades made him pause and he turned, lifting an eyebrow at Josh.

“I was just going to offer to get the door for you.” Josh said quietly, the corner of his lips twitching into a smile.

“Thanks.” Liam returned the smile and eased his arms under Theo’s legs, lifting him up to carry bridal style against his chest. He tucked Theo’s head under his chin and carried him to the door, shooting Josh a grateful smile as the chimera held the door and followed him outside. He didn’t have to look to know that Brett had joined them, trailing back silently a few feet. He fished his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Josh, letting him unlock the car and pull the door open. He gently set Theo down and buckled him in, reclining the seat with care before easing the door shut.

“What’s wrong with him?” Brett asked, tipping his head slightly toward Theo. “Why does he smell like that?”

“You mean sick?” Liam asked quietly, lifting his gaze to meet his head on. “Because he’s dying, Brett. I’m going to lose my soulmate, my anchor, the only person I’ve ever been able to trust completely. Well, since that day.” He said softly, the will to fight draining out of him as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Josh, thanks again for the help. I’ll text you tomorrow or something.”

“Liam…” Brett said slowly, his eyes wide and his expression one of shock. “I didn’t-”

“You didn’t know. You don’t really have a right to know these things, do you?” Liam quipped, grabbing his keys from Josh and walking around his car. He climbed in and shut the door, flexing his fingers around the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at the passenger seat to find Theo smiling sleepily at him. “Hey, go back to sleep. I’m taking you home.” He promised as he started the car. Once he shifted into drive, he settled his hand on Theo’s thigh and squeezed gently as he drove them back to Theo’s house. He parked by the mailbox and carefully lifted him from his seat, carrying him to the front door where Connie was just opening it for him.

“Liam?” She asked, her eyes widening as she saw her son. “What happened? Is he okay?” She asked, stepping closer and touching his chest to find his heartbeat.

“He’s fine, nothing happened.” Liam said gently. “He fell asleep on the couch so I brought him home. I was just going to take him upstairs and set him settled in bed. Is that okay?”

“Of course, dear.” Connie patted his cheek and stepped back, holding the door for him. “If you want, the guest bedroom is made up for you.”

“Thanks but I told my mom I’d actually come home for once.” Liam grinned at her and eased off his shoes before carrying Theo to the stairs. He climbed them slowly and nudged open the already cracked door, taking him to his bed and setting him down as gently as possible. He knelt and carefully removed his shoes and socks, undressing Theo until he was down to his boxers. He shifted him beneath the covers and just as he started to stand, fingers loosely curled around his wrist.

“Liam?” Theo mumbled sleepily, turning his head to look up at him. “Don’t go?” The question made him weak in the knees and he sank down onto the mattress, nodding helplessly as Theo pressed closer and snuggled into his side.

“Let me just get out of these jeans.” Liam said, rubbing his side before standing back up. Theo let out a low whine and he huffed out a quiet laugh, shimmying out of his jeans before crawling over his boyfriend and settling in behind him. Theo rolled and pressed his face to Liam’s chest, tangling their fingers together just above Theo’s heart the way he knew Liam liked. Together they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

When Liam woke in the morning, the bed was moving and Theo was being pulled from his arms. “No,” he whined as he grabbed onto his soulmate by the waist. “We’re supposed to sleep in.” He grumbled.

“Liam, I have to pee.” Theo chuckled and lightly scratched his fingers against his scalp. Liam’s hold instantly went slack and his arms were suddenly empty, his boyfriend disappearing into his bathroom. Liam groaned and rolled onto his back, taking a deep breath. The scent of blueberry pancakes made his mouth water and he pushed up onto his elbows, blinking slowly as he fully started to wake up.

“Oh shit.” Liam groaned, getting quickly to his feet as he saw the clock on Theo’s nightstand. “Fuck! Theo, I’m sorry. I have to go!” He said as he scrambled to put on his jeans, cursing as he tripped and fell painfully to the floor. He wriggled them up his legs and jumped up, smacking his forehead when he realized they were backwards. “You’re an idiot,” he huffed as he sat and squirmed back out of them before fixing the problem.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked in amusement from the bathroom doorway, leaning his hip against it.

“I told my mom I’d come home last night and I fell asleep here. She probably stayed up all night worrying about me.” Liam said, picking up the stuff that had fallen from the pockets of his pants. “I have to go before she kills me. I’ve already missed curfew twice this week and she hasn’t been very happy.”

“Slow your roll, I’ll walk you downstairs.” Theo grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it on, walking to his bedroom door. He followed Liam downstairs, grinning brightly as he waved at the two women sitting at the kitchen table. “Morning mom, morning Jenna.” He greeted as he went to the cupboard to grab some cups. “Mom, breakfast smells amazing.”

“Mom?” Liam’s eyes widened at the blonde woman. “Mom, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep and I should have texted you-”

“I called her, Liam.” Connie cut in gently. “When you didn’t come back downstairs I went in to check on you. You were both so peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“How was the guest bedroom?” Jenna asked, sharing a laugh with Connie as Liam’s cheeks heated up.

“You two being friends is the worst,” he complained as he took a cup from Theo and filled it with orange juice that had been left out for them. “Connie, thanks for letting me stay. And for cooking,” he said as he walked over to the table with Theo and filled a plate with pancakes.

“You know I’m always happy to have you, Liam.” Connie smiled gently at him. “Your mother and I were going to go shopping for the day. I don’t suppose you two would want to go?”

“Hard pass. I think I want to sleep for a few more hours after I eat.” Theo said as he cut into his food. “You two aren’t planning to try gardening again, are you?”

“Oh shush you,” Jenna laughed and lightly swatted his arm. “I’m trying to convince your mom to come away with me for a weekend, her and your dad. David has planned this trip to a winery next weekend and the couple we were going with backed out at the last minute. It would be fun.”

“She’s trying to kidnap me for four days.” Connie laughed softly and smiled at her friend.

“You should go, mom.” Theo encouraged. “Go and have fun. You and dad haven’t taken a vacation on your own in years. You deserve it.”

“Sweetie, I couldn’t leave you for that long…” She bit the inside of her cheek, smiling sadly.

“I’m eighteen and know how to call the police if something happens. Plus I won’t be alone. I’ll have Liam.” Theo said, smiling widely.

“You know I love you both. But I’m still your mother, Theo. I worry. Besides, Liam has his own life outside of you.”

“No I don’t.”

“No he doesn’t.” The boys said in unison, sharing a grin.

“What about you asking a couple of your friends to stay over?” Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe you boys should have a few nights with your friends. Mason, Corey, and that sweet boy Josh.”

“If we can get him away from Brett long enough,” Theo joked lightly. He frowned as Liam tensed slightly across the table, furrowing his brow at him. “It’s not a bad idea.”

“Yeah if you want the kitchen burned down,” Liam muttered. Theo kicked him lightly in the shin under the table, silencing him.

“Mom. Seriously, you should go. I know you and dad deserve some time alone and I’m basically an adult now. I can hold the house down for a few days and spend time with my friends so I’m not alone.” Reaching over, Theo squeezed her hand gently. “At least give it some real thought.”

“Maybe I should.” Connie hummed thoughtfully and squeezed his hand back. “We’ll talk more tonight over dinner. How does that sound?”

“Great.” Theo grinned and resumed eating his pancakes.

“Connie, we should get going if we want to make our brunch reservations.” Jenna said as she stood up. She ruffled Liam’s hair affectionately, dropping a kiss to his head. “You two behave today. Liam, I’m serious.”

“I don’t ever get into trouble!” Liam protested, looking up with wide eyes.

“Yes you do.” Theo said, grinning innocently as Liam glared over at him. They bid their mothers goodbye and as soon as the front door shut, Theo pinned him down with a look. “So are we going to talk about it?” He asked softly.

“Talk about what?” Liam asked as he lifted his cup, taking a swig of orange juice from it.

“About whatever Brett did to you.” Theo said softly. He sighed as Liam tensed and gently hooked his leg between his ankles under the table. “I heard you last night. I thought maybe I dreamed it but then you got so annoyed at just hearing his name. I know you two used to go to school together. But what happened?” He asked gently, reaching over and stroking his fingers lightly across the back of Liam’s hand.

“I was new to the lacrosse team.” Liam said softly, pushing away his half eaten breakfast. “I hadn’t been at Devenford Prep for long. But I was good and so I got to play on the team. Brett was the captain of the team, a year above me and a better player than me. I was still learning the ropes. We lost the first game because of me. I couldn’t stop any of the players coming down the line, I kept freezing and just letting them run past me. We lost and Brett...Brett was pissed.” He curled his fingers into his palms, nails biting into his skin. “They jumped me after the game when we were going to shower. Tied me up and shoved me in a car. I could hear them laughing in the front seat but I was terrified, I couldn’t get myself free. Someone knocked me out, I guess. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the zoo, locked in one of the cages. Brett was standing there with some guys from the team. He said being team captain and losing hurt and that I needed to feel his pain. Then he started lobbing lacrosse balls at me. They kept throwing them until I was crying, begging for them to stop.” He whispered. “They left me there on my own. I walked home and my mom...she was terrified. She was so mad that I wouldn’t tell her what happened. I was bloodied and bruised and I’m pretty sure they fractured a couple of my ribs. A few weeks later, my IED started to show. I started lashing out at practice and I took some swings at the guys that had put me in the cage. Coach benched me for the rest of the season and I keyed his car. I got expelled and then wound up at Beacon Hills High. Brett...didn’t really let things go. He mocked me and teased me about anger management. And then finding out he was a werewolf? And that he kept pushing me? I just...I kind of hate him.” He admitted, looking up slowly at Theo. “Does that make me an awful person?”

“Babe, no. Of course it doesn’t.” Theo squeezed his hand tightly. “It makes Brett the world’s biggest jackass. I want to punch him in his stupid face for you.” He reassured gently. “But haven’t you guys worked together before? I thought maybe whatever had happened, you’d put it aside.”

“I try but he still gets under my skin. I don’t understand him.” Liam sighed and dropped his gaze. “He’s an asshole one second and the next...he’s slightly less awful? I just don’t get him. He’s part of Satomi’s pack and he’s supposedly Buddhist and whatever but he sure as hell doesn’t act like it.”

“Maybe he struggles with being a werewolf the same way you do.” Theo suggested softly.

“But he’s a born wolf.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t still struggle. I’m not saying you should be best friends with the guy. But maybe you should talk with him. Let him know you want to bury the hatchet or try and understand why he’s such a giant dick. I’m not saying it will fix things but it might make you feel better. I’m not sure what his deal is but I can guarantee you’re the bigger person. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Theo squeezed his hand tightly and stood, carefully walking around the table and wrapping his arms around him from behind. “You want to go back to bed?” He asked gently, kissing his hair.

“Yeah. I think I’m done with breakfast.” Liam muttered, leaning his head against Theo’s arm. “Sorry to bring the mood down.”

“Sh, don’t be sorry.” Letting go of him, Theo stepped back so Liam could stand and took him by the hand again. “Cuddling will make you feel better.” He said, smiling gently as he led Liam back to his bedroom. He eased him back into his bed and pulled Liam to his chest, letting the werewolf curl up in his arms. “I’ve got you.” He whispered, running his fingers soothingly down Liam’s back as he held him close. They soon drifted back off, holding each other close and refusing to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces his past and then everything falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: panic attack ahead in this chapter. It's pretty intense.

Liam was surprised that Brett had beat him to the diner and was already seated in a booth, casually sipping a strawberry milkshake. An untouched chocolate one sat across from him as well as a fresh basket of fries. He slid into the vacant seat and furrowed his brow, looking up warily. “I kind of thought you were going to stand me up,” Brett tried to joke lightly. It fell flat and Liam sighed, shaking his head.

“Had to convince myself to get out of the car.” He admitted, cautiously taking a fry to munch on.

“If you didn’t want to see me, why did you ask to talk?” Brett asked.

“Because my boyfriend thinks I’m a good person and he was worried about me. He’s too good for me.” Liam muttered to himself. A selfish part of him wished Theo was at his side and not hanging out with Josh. He wanted his anchor at his side, there to calm him if things went south. He was already banking on it going wrong.

“Theo, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and tapped his fingers lightly against the table. “Look-“

“I’m sorry.” Brett blurted at the same time. He sighed and wrapped his lips around his straw, chewing on the end while gesturing for Liam to continue.

“You’re a giant dick,” Liam began as he grabbed another fry. “You’ve been an asshole for as long as I’ve known you. And we used to be friends. We were teammates until that first game loss. I just don’t get it.”

“I didn’t want you to.” Brett said quietly when Liam didn’t continue. “I was jealous and insecure. You were good, Liam. I saw that from our first practice. You could have easily taken my place and I didn’t want that. So I beat you down, I tormented you so you wouldn’t even think about it. I was stupid. I still am and I can’t apologize enough for the shit I put you through. I don’t have an excuse for my actions. I’m not going to justify them because what’s the point? It still happened.”

“You know, this isn’t how most people apologize.” Liam said softly, a hesitant smile pulling at his lips.

“Told you I don’t know how to do that.” Brett laughed without humor. “I was in a bad place last year. Lori and I...we’d just lost our parents. I wanted to control the things around me and the team, my popularity? It was all I had. So I took everything out on you and it felt good. I loved to see you miserable and afraid of me, it was a power trip. And then you starting getting angry instead. I could smell it building every time in the halls and I kept pushing. I wanted to see you break. And then you did. I got exactly what I wanted and it just made me angry. Because you didn’t hit me. You didn’t fight me. You were too good to take it out on a living person and you were better than me. Human and so much better than me. Do you know what Satomi says about our mantra?” He asked, taking Liam by surprise. As he shook his head, Brett smirked and continued, “I figured. Satomi said the truth is that werewolves are violent creatures. We can suppress it for a while but in the end, it always comes out. I denied that for a long, long time. I wanted to be superior _because_ I was a werewolf and practice control. So I took my anger out on you and hoped you would be the violent one. Then you weren’t and I didn’t know what to make of you. The next time we met, you were a brand new werewolf. And I wanted to see you snap. I wanted to see you angry again because it made me feel like I still had some kind of control over you. Lori was pissed at me and Satomi...she was disappointed. She warned me that if I kept it up she would have to kick me out of the pack. I was too dangerous in her eyes. So I tried to shape up. I started seeing a therapist that she recommended, a Ms. Morell? Deaton’s sister I think. And she’s helped. I’m still fucked up in the head and I’m still angry. Just trying to redirect it now.” He shrugged weakly, dropping his gaze to the table. “I’m not looking for forgiveness, Liam. I just want to make peace. It’s the next step for me.”

Liam remained quiet, studying Brett as the werewolf shifted in his seat and took another sip of his shake. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to bare his fangs and tell Brett that none of it gave him the right to be such an ass and storm out of the diner. But Theo’s voice begged him to stay and be the bigger person, to listen to what he was being told. So he did.

“Yeah. And how’s that anger management going for you?” He asked, thinking back to one of the things Brett had told him in the past. From the werewolf’s subtle flinch he remembered it too.

“Could be better.” Brett lifted his gaze slowly and offered a half smile to him. “So you’ve met your soulmate, right? Theo?”

“Yeah.” Liam smiled warmly at the thought. “But how about you and Josh from the other night? You two were looking cozy.”

“He’s my type.” Brett chuckled quietly and some of the tension eased away. “It’s easy with him. Neither of us have to worry about a soulmate in our future.” He said, glancing briefly down at his wrist where there was a name in white ink on his skin. _Tristen._ “He’s really great in bed too.” He smirked slightly and Liam rolled his eyes, sipping at his shake.

“Of course. You two were made for each other.” Liam joked lightly. “You really want to know about Theo?” He asked softly.

“He’s important to you and to Josh. I’d like to know _some_ thing about him.” Brett clarified. “You said the other night that he was dying. Is he…?”

“He has a heart condition.” Liam began slowly as he rolled a fry between his fingers. “We’ve got maybe ten years before I lose him. I already lost him once in the Wild Hunt. I’m not sure I’m strong enough to lose him a second time.”

“Maybe you don’t have to.” Brett suggested quietly. “If Scott won’t bite him, I could ask Satomi. She would probably do it.” The offer stunned Liam into silence. Brett continued on, looking unsure of himself as he leaned forward on his forearms. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be a werewolf but it could save his life, right?”

“It’s not that.” Liam said, swallowing hard and clenching his fist beneath the table. “He’d never survive the bite. Scott and I have talked about it. His heart...it’s too great a risk. I don’t want to lose him any earlier than I have to.”

“I understand.” Brett said softly, dipping his head in acknowledgment. “Sorry. This probably isn’t what you want to talk about right now.”

“Two apologies in one day? Someone pinch me, Brett Talbot is losing his edge.” Liam grinned and Brett rolled his eyes, kicking him slightly under the table. “What are you, four?”

“Shut up, Dunbar.” The other boy laughed as he leaned back and regarded him carefully. “You know, I was always jealous of you having Scott. You’ve got a true alpha leading your pack and he really looks out for you.”

“Is jealousy a common thing with you?” Liam lifted an eyebrow and Brett snorted softly, one shoulder shrugging. “You’ve got an alpha. Satomi.” He reminded.

“But I didn’t choose her or her pack. I just didn’t have anyone else to turn to. It was her or the primal pack and I took my chances with her instead. She’s wise and she took me and my sister in when we needed help but...her methods aren’t always my favorite.” Brett confessed. “She’s harsh and disciplined. I’m not.”

“Maybe it’s what you need.” Liam said softly. “Maybe it’s what’s going to help you grow as a person. You don’t always have to be a total dick. So try being less...you.”

“Such sage advice.” Brett commented dryly though his lips lifted at the corners. “So where’s your soulmate now?”

“Hanging out with Josh. He took his truck in to get his oil changed and said he’d be across the street at Josh’s place. He doesn’t really give Josh a say.” Liam said, frowning down at the newly emptied fry tray. “Can we order real food now? I’m starving.”

“Fine.” Brett shrugged and flagged down the waitress.

“Oh and you’re paying. Think of it as payment for my friendship.” Liam grinned as Brett let out a halfhearted groan, shaking his head. Things might still be a little tense between them but Theo had been right. Maybe a talk really was a step in the right direction.

-

“I’m done,” Josh declared with a huff as he dropped his hand of playing cards.

“Sore loser.” Theo grinned, sticking out his tongue while he reached for the cup of soda beside him.  “I thought you were a big bad chimera.”

“I’m going to punch you one of these days.” Josh said, not even trying to hide the lie as he collected the pretzel sticks from between them and tossed a handful in his mouth before sealing the bag. “Why do I even let you come over?”

“Because of my good looks and winning personality.” Theo winked and grabbed his cup, retreating to the sofa and sitting down. “You think Liam has killed Brett yet?” He asked, settling his back against the armrest and bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Fuck, I hope not.” Josh muttered as he dropped himself onto the other end of the couch, kicking his legs up. “Have you seen Brett shirtless? He was sculpted by some kind of god.”

“Aren’t you an atheist?” Theo’s lips twitched in a grin.

“Seeing Brett naked has changed me.” Josh smirked.

“You look really happy.” Theo said softly, taking him by surprise. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile this much. It’s a good look for you.”

“I like him.” Josh said quietly, dropping his gaze to his lap. “It’s crazy. I’ve only known him for a few days but he makes me feel okay again. Like I don’t have to fight so hard.”

“I think you two could be good together. Liam said he’s a giant asshole and the story he told me was pretty awful but people can change. You did,” Theo reminded with a genuine smile. “If he makes you happy, go for it. You don’t have to deny yourself to punish yourself for the past.”

“Maybe. I just-” Josh paused, his body growing tense as he snapped his gaze to the door. A harsh knock pounded on it a moment later and his jaw locked, nostrils flaring.

“Josh. Theo. I know you two are in there!” Stiles called from the other side of the door.

“Did you know he was coming?” Josh asked sharply, glowering across the couch at Theo.

“No. I left my phone at home, remember?” Theo frowned as he uncurled. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“No.” Josh grumbled despite getting to his feet. “I don’t want him coming in.” He crossed to the door and secured the chain lock before letting it fall open a crack, glaring at the human on the other side. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you. But then I saw Theo’s truck when I was getting my Jeep serviced and I figured he was here too.” Stiles frowned at him. “Why aren’t you letting me in? Is Theo dead? Have you killed him?”

“Stiles!” Theo yelled from the couch. “Quit being a dick! I’m fine. And that Jeep isn’t yours, you gave it to Scott!”

“It’s still in my name!” Stiles countered, his frown deepening. “Will you step outside? I really did just come by to talk.”

“I don’t want to.” Josh muttered before shutting the door. He undid the lock and turned, looking at Theo. “Stay away from my food and soda,” he warned before opening the door again and stepping outside. “I don’t get why you’re here.”

“I’m leaving town in a few days and I wanted to see you.” Stiles said, leading him a few feet away to talk in private. “I don’t like you,” he began as he pointed at him.

“Good to know. Hey, thanks for stopping by.” Josh rolled his eyes and started to turn, going still when Stiles touched his arm. “Stilinski-”

“I’m not done talking. I don’t like you. But Theo, he’s one of my best friends and for some insane reason he likes being your friend. I don’t trust you for a second but he does. So you’d better watch out for him. If something happens to him when he’s hanging out with you, I’m holding you personally responsible. So don’t let him do reckless shit because he’s sneaky and manipulative sometimes but he’s got a good heart. Don’t fuck that up.” Stiles said, eyeing him before dropping his hand. “I know you don’t like me either and that’s fine. Just keep an eye on him, okay?”

“Shouldn’t you be telling Liam all of this?” Josh raised an eyebrow. “He is Theo’s boyfriend and soulmate.”

“Yeah but he’s spending his free time with you. So consider it my warning.” Stiles clapped him on the shoulder and started to walk away. “And Josh? I know wolfsbane doesn’t work so well on you but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt.” He grinned and carried on across the street, leaving Josh staring after him.

Huffing, Josh turned and strolled back into his apartment. He pushed the door open and caught it just before it could smack Theo in the face. “Haven’t you heard that eavesdropping is a bad idea?”

“I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t trying to kill you.” Theo defended, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Is everything okay?”

“Great. He was just threatening me about you, same as always.” Josh closed the door and walked back to the couch. “Come here. Let’s see if we can squeeze in some Halo before you need to get your truck.”

“You’re on.” Smirking, Theo hurried over and grabbed a controller as he sat down beside him. He lightly bumped their shoulders and Josh smiled fondly at him, reaching for the remote.

-

“What?” Liam asked, feeling his chest tighten as he stared at Hayden. “What do you mean you’re leaving?”

“Liam,” Mason said gently from beside him. “It’s the third time you’ve asked. I seriously don’t think her answer is going to change.”

“But we can protect your sister,” Liam protested weakly around the lump forming in his throat. “We can keep her safe.”

“Liam, you told me the same thing and I died.” Hayden reminded quietly. She sighed as he flinched and reached over, squeezing his hand. “It won’t be the end of the world. We can still call each other and I’m moving to Ohio, not to the other side of the world. She’ll have a steady job where supernatural creatures aren’t trying to kill the town and Scott’s already talked to an alpha that lives there and she’s willing to let me run with her pack.”

“But you’re in _our_ pack.” Liam whined. “Hayden, you can’t just leave. Please.” How long had Scott known she was leaving and not told him? The thought cut him like a knife, sharp and stinging.

“Liam. The movers will be here in two days. What’s done is done.” Hayden sighed and chewed her lip. “You’ll be okay without me. I promise. I’ll be a phone call away.” She reached for his hand and he pushed away from the table, the pizza in front of him forgotten as he rose to his feet.

“I need some air.” He mumbled, ducking his head as he hurried out of the pizzeria. His blood rushed in his ears as he walked around the side of the building, disappearing down the side alley. “Fuck!” He roared, barely suppressing tears as his fist connected with the brick wall. “Fuck,” he cursed as he reeled back his broken and bloodied knuckles. The skin started to knit back together and he punched again, alternating between fists until he could no longer tell the difference between the bricks and his skin.

“Liam! Hey, Liam!” Mason’s voice rang distantly in his hand and he pulled back his fist, whining as someone caught him by the wrist and stopped him. Pain radiated through his hand and he turned, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Mason. Wordlessly his best friend pulled him into his arms, letting Liam cling to him as he cried. He felt foolish while doing so but dammit, Hayden was one of his best friends. It hurt to think she hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him that she was leaving and had left it until the last minute. And that Scott had known? Did his alpha still not trust him? The negative thoughts swirled in his head like an ominous stormcloud, threatening to drag him under.

“Liam, sh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Mason murmured soothingly in his ear. Liam ground his teeth to keep from screaming, his breath coming in sharp gasps as his lungs began to burn. “Liam? Liam, shit, come on. Don’t do this to me.” He tried to suck in a breath but black spots dotted his vision, threatening to pull him under. He distantly heard buttons being pressed and a faint ringing, growing fainter and fainter until a familiar voice cut through the haze.

“Mason? What’s going on?”

“Theo. Oh thank fuck. Liam’s having a panic attack and I’ve lost him. Here, hang on.” Something was pressed against the side of his face and he stumbled, whining quietly as he struggled to breathe.

“Little wolf? Hey, Liam, it’s me.” Theo’s voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket. “I need you to breathe for me. Please? Fuck, Liam, come on. On the count of three. One, two, three.” Theo coached, still talking as Liam struggled to follow his directions. It took a few minutes before the ringing started to die down and he could finally focus, hearing what Theo was telling him. “...and so I told the delivery guy that the cat definitely wasn’t mine and I think he took the cat home with him.” Theo finished, pausing to take a breath.

“Theo?” Liam asked weakly, blinking slowly to see three worried faces looking at him.

“Hey, sunshine. You with me again?” Theo’s worried voice drifted down the phone line and Liam nodded weakly, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Liam?”

“I’m here. Sorry.” He whispered weakly, hanging his head as he reached up to take the phone. Damaged fingers brushed against Mason’s and he whimpered, looking down at his still broken and bleeding hands.

“What was that? What’s wrong?” Theo asked, his concern making Liam’s chest ache.

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” He tried to smile but his voice cracked around the words. “I’ll call you later.” He promised before stepping back, nodding for Mason to hang up. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he looked at his friends.

“Liam-” Hayden tried, reaching out for him.

“I just need to clear my head. I’m sorry.” Liam swallowed hard and took another step back. “Don’t follow me.” He turned and started to run, his heart throbbing as he cradled his damaged hands against his chest. Three voices called his name, worry clouding them, but he couldn’t turn back. He ran until he was lost in the preserve, his legs aching and finally giving out beneath him. He curled himself up against a fallen log and closed his eyes, shivering as he tried to pull himself back together. He didn’t know how long he was there but when he opened his eyes again, night had fallen and voices were faintly calling his name. He whined softly, pressing his still tender hands to the ground and he attempted to get to his feet.

“Liam?” A flashlight cut through the trees and landed on his face, blinding him. “Oh thank fuck. Guys, I found him!” The voice called out before hurried footsteps approached, someone dropping to their knees beside him. “Liam? Liam, snap out of it.” Gentle hands shook him by the shoulders and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizzy from the thick scent of panic and pain that threatened to choke him. “Dammit, don’t do this to me. _Please_ , Liam.” The voice begged softly. A hand found one of his and squeezed, carefully lifting it up until it was pressing over an all too familiar heartbeat.

“Theo?” Liam frowned, his stomach clenching. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. You’ve been missing for over five hours, Liam. We were worried and thought something had happened. Hayden and Scott said you were hiding your scent, they were so freaked out. I thought I’d lost you.” Theo’s voice sounded wrecked and Liam looked up to find stormy gray eyes watching him, most of the green gone.

“I’m sorry.” Liam whispered, hunching in on himself as he pulled his hand free of Theo’s hold. “I...I didn’t mean to-”

“Fuck, Liam. You can’t just do things like that!” Theo yelled, his voice cracking. “You can’t just run away like that. Mason called me and do you know how terrified he was? He said you’d broken your hands and you were covered in blood and no one knew what happened to you.” Tears slipped down his cheeks, his voice choked. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam whined pitifully. He longed to reach out and touch Theo but he was terrified that he was going to be pushed away or screamed at again.  Had he completely fucked this up?

“Hey, you found him.” Brett’s voice cut in. His footsteps came closer and then paused a few feet away. “I’ll give you a moment.” He said quietly, retreating back the way he had come. Liam thought he heard him saying Josh’s name but it was hard to focus. He swallowed hard and pulled his knees back to his chest, trying to keep his breathing even and steady until he heard Brett return. “Come on. Josh has the car but it’s about two hundred yards from here.” He said, gently gripping Liam by the elbow and guiding him onto his feet. He swayed subconsciously toward Theo, holding himself back as his fingers ached to reach out for his soulmate. But Theo didn’t reach for him and the hole in his chest seemed to widen, threatening to bring him back to his knees. He swallowed bile and numbly followed after Brett, the shame curling around his heart like a vice as they finally reached the car.

“Door’s unlocked. You, with me.” Josh grabbed Theo sharply by the neck of his shirt, hauling him off a few years. Liam let Brett help him into the car, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. He didn’t want to eavesdrop but the words filtered through to him anyways as Brett climbed in the front. “What the fuck is your problem?” Josh hissed.

“ _My_ problem? Josh, he ran away-”

“He had a panic attack and hurt himself in the process. Whatever is going on in his head is bad, Theo. I’ve never seen him so unresponsive. And you yelled at him? What the fuck? You’re his soulmate. How the hell would you feel if he yelled at you after you had a heart problem?”

“...I’d feel like shit. Fuck-”

“I get that you were scared, we all were worried about him. But fucking think, Theo. Get your head out of your ass and be there for him. You can be pissed at him later when he’s in a state of mind that can process what you’re trying to say. Now isn’t the time to have a pity party for yourself. It’s not fair to Liam and frankly, I’m disappointed in you.”

“I wasn’t…” Theo’s voice lowered and Liam squeezed his eyes shut harder, drawing in a shuddering breath. The door to his left opened and he flinched, a whine dislodging from his throat as someone slid into the seat beside him. “Liam?” Theo’s voice reached out first, hesitant and scared. Liam had done that to him. He’d hurt the person he cared most about after promising to never do it. He opened his mouth to try and apologize again, the words sticking in his throat and refusing to budge. He trembled again and held his breath, tensing as a warm hand cautiously covered his own. “Fuck, I’m sorry-” Theo tried to pull his hand back, freezing as Liam slowly reached back out with his pinky and brushed their fingers together. Theo’s wrapped around his tightly and something in Liam’s chest loosened, letting him breathe again.

“Where to?” Josh asked, the car coming to life as he turned the keys in the ignition.

“His place. Our parents are out of town and I was staying with him…” Theo said, his voice fading as Liam sank back into unconsciousness.

When Liam next came to, they were in his driveway and Brett was attempting to lift him from the car. He stood slowly to help the taller werewolf, leaning into him without thought as Brett guided him to the front door. It was already open as the scent of pack and home flooded out to greet him, tainted with the horrifying stench of worry and fear. He looked slowly over at his living room where the entire pack was gathered, every set of eyes on him. “Hey,” he mumbled weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked gently as she stood, walking over and putting her hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, longing for it to belong to someone else.

“I didn’t mean to scare everyone.” Liam apologized, the words bringing bile back up. He turned his head just in time, vomiting all over his mom’s favorite rug. A strong arm curled around his waist and he slumped, trembling and muttering another apology before he was sick again. Lydia’s hand rubbed circles against his back and he looked up, blinking slowly at Scott across the room. “I’m not fit to stand in for you.” He whispered, his throat burning as he spoke. “Can I go to bed?” He mumbled, looking up at Brett.

“I can take him,” Theo offered. Liam looked up to see him walking away from the stairs, the scent of jasmine clinging to his skin. “You guys can go home. I’ve got it from here.”

“I’ll clean this up. Josh should be back any minute with his car and then we will be out of here.” Brett said, shifting Liam so that Theo could hold him. “Guys, thanks for your help.” Liam let his voice fade into the background as he numbly shuffled after Theo, slowly making his way up the stairs. Instead of being guided to his bed, he was directed to the bathroom where candles had been lit and the scent of jasmine filled the air, coming from the steaming bathtub.

“Let’s get you out of these,” Theo murmured as he started to undress Liam. He helped him step into the water, guiding him to sit as he knelt beside the tub. Before Liam could drop his hands into the water, Theo draped them over the side of the tub. He dipped a washcloth into the water and lifted one hand, slowly beginning to rub his knuckles to clean the blood from them. He repeated the gesture to Liam’s other hand before letting him put his hands in the water and lean back to fully relax. “You’re okay now,” Theo whispered as he gently cupped his cheek. Liam pressed into the touch with a shiver, letting his eyes close as he sighed.

“Thank you.” Liam mumbled when he could finally speak again, his throat still a little raw. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere..” Theo promised, his voice catching. “I swear.”

“It’s okay.” Liam sighed as he let his eyes close. “I know I let you down too.” The confidence in his voice stole Theo’s breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Liam, feeling helpless. How had he fucked this up so badly and broken the trust of his soulmate?

“No, sunshine. You didn’t let me down.” Theo struggled to keep his voice steady. “I let you down.” He whispered. Blue eyes opened, confusion clouding them as he dropped his hand from Liam’s cheek. “I’ll fix this.” Theo whispered, swiping his face against his shoulder as more tears filled his eyes. He had to keep it together this time, Liam needed him. “Can you sit up for me? I’ll wash your hair,” he offered gently.

“You don’t have to,” Liam said as he reached back out for Theo’s hand. He hesitated for a split second and Theo felt his heart break. Never before had Liam held back from touching him and now all he could see was the pain in his face, the fear that had never been there before.

“I want to.” Theo said, clearing his throat and forcing himself to breathe. “Let me take care of you. I want to do this for you.” He squeezed Liam’s hand like a lifeline and slowly the werewolf squeezed back, lifting himself up as requested. Theo leaned in and kissed his cheek, leaning his forehead against Liam’s skin for a moment before he settled back and picked up a cup he’d had waiting. He dipped it into the water and began the task of washing Liam’s hair, rubbing circles gently into his scalp. He started to tell Liam about his day, telling him about hanging with Josh and Brett while Liam had been out with his other friends for lunch. He didn’t go near the topic of Liam’s panic attack or anything after that, keeping the conversation as light and easy as he could manage. After rinsing out Liam’s hair, he started to drain the tub and helped him stand before grabbing a fresh towel. He dried him off with care, helping him dress in his comfy pajamas that Theo knew he loved. As he attempted to lead him into the bedroom, Liam squeezed his hand and stepped closer to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and spent a couple of minutes brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth before he was satisfied. He followed after Theo and sank down onto his bed, crawling under the sheets as exhaustion settled and weighed down his limbs.

“Thank you.” He whispered, curling up and smiling weakly up at Theo. “You know where the spare key is.”

“I…” Theo stilled, his heart lurching in his chest. Was Liam dismissing him? “I want to stay.” He protested weakly, hating how there was suddenly a chasm between them. “Liam, please. I can sleep in the guest room-”

“I just didn’t think you’d want to stay.” Liam admitted softly as he watched him. He shifted back in his bed, opening a space for Theo to lay down.

“I never want to leave you.” Theo murmured, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed with him. “I love you, little wolf.” He wrapped his arms slowly around Liam, pulling the werewolf against his chest. Liam hummed in contentment and rubbed his face against him, one hand settling over his heart while the other touched his hip. Theo set his chin on Liam’s head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he attempted to fall asleep.

Someone combing their fingers through his hair in the morning stirred him and he blinked sleepily, stretching out and then snuggling back against Liam. “Hey,” he murmured as he slowly tipped his head up to look at his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” Liam said, settling his hand on the back of his neck. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Theo lightly settled his hand on Liam’s side. “I owe you an apology for how I behaved last night.”

“You don’t owe me a thing,” Liam murmured as he dropped a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry I scared you so badly. You were right to be upset with me.”

“No, I wasn’t. You needed me and I let you down.” Theo sighed softly. “I had my head up my ass and didn’t take your feelings into consideration. You didn’t deserve to have me yelling at you when you were already upset. I should never yell at you.”

“I shouldn’t have run like that and scared you.” Liam nuzzled against his hair and exhaled softly. “Hayden’s leaving town tomorrow. I started to panic...I don’t even know why. I just lost control and I couldn’t stop myself. And then I ran and all I could think about was how everyone was leaving. And Scott was leaving me in charge and how I wasn’t going to be good enough to take his place. I didn’t know what was happening, I just had to keep running. Then you found me in the woods...I don’t remember much of it.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been awful.” Theo stroked his fingers gently down his side, looking up at him again. “I wasn’t mad at you last night. I was worried and I took my frustration out on you. Hayden shouldn’t have sprung that on you like that.”

“She doesn’t owe me an explanation.” Liam said softly. “I just...she’s one of my best friends. It hurt that she talked to Scott and not me. And Scott didn’t tell me. Does he still not trust me?” He blinked back tears and tightened his hold on Theo, inhaling shakily. “Hayden was right. I couldn’t protect her, she still died. I can’t protect anyone-” Warm lips covered his own as the panic started to set in once again. He whined low in his throat and held his breath, feeling some of the panic start to subside as Theo slowly pulled back.

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s going to be just fine,” Theo murmured as he laced their fingers and gripped his hand tightly. “Liam, it’s okay.” Theo held him close, pressing gentle kisses across his face as Liam trembled faintly. “Hey, come on. Let’s get breakfast and try to shower and then we can go back to sleep. Does that sound okay?” He asked, watching the werewolf worriedly.

“Okay.” Liam murmured hoarsely, clearing his throat. He stood slowly alongside Theo and took him by the hand, following him downstairs. As he reached the bottom step he tensed, a growl building in his throat as he stepped in front of the human protectively.

“Relax, puppy.” Josh called from the kitchen with a derisive snort. “I’m not interested in your human. Neither is Brett.”

“What are you two doing here?” Liam asked roughly, wincing and lifting a hand to rub at his throat.

“Josh thought you two might need a hand so he decided to stay. We slept on the couch.” Brett said, looking up as they entered the kitchen. “How’d you two sleep?”

“I’ve had better nights.” Liam admitted, grabbing a glass of water from the table that had been set. “You didn’t have to stay.”

“I wanted to make sure you two actually made it out of bed instead of moping around like kicked puppies.” Josh said bluntly, flipping a pancake over the stove. “You were both in pretty rough shape last night. Someone has to take care of your dumb asses.”

“My ass is fine and you know it.” Theo said, trying to add some normalcy to the situation as he went to the fridge and grabbed the blueberry container. “Those pancakes aren’t half bad looking.”

“Wow, your compliments are truly superb.” Josh replied flatly. Brett coughed to hide a laugh, moving to Josh’s side to resume using the other frying pan. Liam sank down into a chair at the table, closing his eyes as he listened to the playful banter of his soulmate and his friends fill the room around him. He must have been drifting again because suddenly Theo was shaking his shoulders, concern flickering in warm green eyes as he looked up at him.

“Food first. Then we can sleep again.” He said gently, running his thumb along the back of Liam’s neck. “Brett’s almost done with the bacon but we can go ahead and eat. What do you want?”

“I thought they were just making pancakes?” Liam said, leaning his head against Theo’s arm.

“Nah. Josh went all out for you. Brett said he totally was watching YouTube breakfast tutorial videos. I didn’t even know that was a thing? It’s hilarious.” Theo’s grin stretched. “There’s pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, a couple of awful attempts at waffles, and hash browns. Brett’s finishing up with the bacon and I think there’s some sausage too.”

“Are we feeding a small army?” Liam hummed softly, glancing at where the werewolf and the chimera were side by side in the kitchen. Their hips were pressed together, the two trading secret smiles and lost in their own little world.

“Well there’s two werewolves and a chimera to feed. I’d say that qualifies a lot of food.” Theo said softly, following his gaze. Brett made a joke and Josh laughed, tipping his head back and exposing his bright smile. Smirking, Brett reached out and cupped the back of his head, drawing him in for a slow kiss. Liam dropped his gaze and reached for Theo’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“We’re okay.” He said softly, looking up to find Theo smiling nervously at him.

“Promise?” Theo asked, lacing their fingers together. His other hand cupped Liam’s cheek and the beta nodded, leaning into the touch.

“I promise.”

-

The next day they saw Hayden and her sister off, helping pack her and her sister’s car before they left. She spent the better half of an hour apologizing to him before giving him a stern lecture that he was never allowed to scare her like that again. He hugged her tightly and promised to keep in touch, breathing just a little easier as he saw how happy she and her sister were. He still didn’t like her decision to leave but ultimately it was for the best and he wished her all of the happiness in the world. It still hasn’t stopped him from crying when her car and the moving van disappeared down the street but Mason and Corey had been misty-eyed as well. Scott gently clapped Liam on the shoulder and squeezed, drawing him away to have a moment of privacy as everyone slowly retreated back to their cars.

“You know, it’s okay to be scared of the future.” Scott said as he turned to face Liam. “But you won’t be alone. You’ll have your best friends here to back you up and help you make the hard decisions.” He rubbed his shoulder and Liam smiled sadly, shaking his head.

“That’s not why I was upset. Sure, I’m terrified of being the stand-in alpha for you. But…” Liam sighed and looked down, trying not to shrink in on himself. “You knew Hayden was leaving. You helped her set up an entire life in a new state. But you didn’t tell me. Scott, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do to earn your trust and forgiveness.” He confessed quietly. “I don’t know how to be better in your eyes.”

“Liam…” Both of Scott’s hands gently gripped his shoulders. “Liam, this was never about not trusting you. Of course I trust you, you’re my beta. Why would I not trust you?”

“I tried to kill you…” Liam began with uncertainty, looking back up to find Scott frowning gently. “You haven’t trust me since. I know I screwed up, I can never apologize enough or take back what I did. And then I brought Josh back and I know you hated me for that-“

“Whoa whoa, hang on a second.” Scott’s hands tightened on him. “Liam, slow down. I forgave you for that a long time ago. I was upset when you brought Josh back but you did it because we needed him. You were right all along. We couldn’t have defeated the ghost riders without his help, he’s been a useful ally. And he’s Theo’s best friend and I can see how much he actually cares about another person. I don’t fully get it but I’m trying. In my eyes, you’re doing great. You’re giving people a chance to be better versions of themself and you inspire so many people around you. I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like you weren’t enough but you’re doing a great job. I forgave you, Liam. Now it’s time to forgive yourself.” He smiled gently and pulled him into a firm hug, rubbing his back for a moment as Liam clung to him.

“Thank you,” Liam exhaled softly as he closed his eyes. Times were going to start changing soon and Liam knew he needed to be ready for it. But with Scott’s blessing and his friends by his side, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo receives less than ideal news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut later in the chapter.

Most of the summer passed in a haze after that. There were small double dates with Brett and Josh, movies chosen at random while they piled onto the chimera’s couch or lazed around in Theo’s bedroom. Some afternoons he would hang out with Mason and Corey, practicing lacrosse and urging the chameleon chimera to give it one more try. Liam loved spending his summer with his friends and overall there had been nothing to worry about. Theo was healthy and happy, there were no threats in Beacon Hills again, and the older pack were starting to transition into their adult lives. Stiles had been the first to go, leaving two weeks before everyone else. Lydia had left to help him set up his dorm and before he’d left, he’d stopped by to see Liam and make him promise to look after Theo. He’d appreciated the thought and assured the human that he’d keep him updated as much as possible, knowing Theo had made a similar promise.

Things were fine until the wildfires started and half of California began to burn. At first, Liam hadn’t thought that things would be so bad. He was sure that his enhanced senses were playing up how bad it was, that the air in Beacon Hills couldn’t really be filled with smoke. But one afternoon he’d arrived at Theo’s house to find his eyes puffy and red, an unhappy look on the human’s face. Wordlessly he’d collected the contacts case and held it while Theo took out his contacts, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before handing over his glasses. Theo had worn them for weeks since and he was miserable. Despite Liam repeatedly assuring him that no one thought he looked like a dork - he would punch anyone that dared tell such a scathing lie - it was clear that Theo preferred his contacts. He’d spent the last few days sulking in his bedroom when the heat outside grew to be too much, the outside air choking his lungs and stealing his breath.

Liam grimaced as he left his house, squinting at the overcast sky still thick with smoke. It had been two weeks since he’d last seen the sun in its entirety and he was starting to feel restless. The full moon was coming soon, only a few days away, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Sighing, he hurried across the street and knocked gently on the Raeken door. Connie opened it quickly and ushered him inside, smiling wearily at the sight of him. “Hey, Liam.” She sighed and he frowned, studying the creases in her face.

“Another bad day?” He asked, wriggling out of his shoes.

“I made an appointment with his cardiologist for tomorrow. It’s...it’s really not good right now.” She confessed, the words weighing on her. “You can go up and see him but you probably shouldn’t stay too long today.” She cautioned, patting his arm before shuffling back toward the living room.

“Yes ma’am.” Liam turned and headed for the stairs, focusing his hearing on the fragile heartbeat upstairs. Steeling himself, he headed up and knocked lightly on the door before easing himself inside. Theo was curled up on top of his bed, the comforter in a heap on the floor and the sheets tangled over the side. His eyes fluttered weakly as he heard the door and he halfway lifted his head, a slow smile spreading.

“Hey, sunshine.” He wheezed out, sinking his head back into the mattress.

“You don’t look so good.” Liam whispered, stripping his jeans before climbing into the bed. Theo rolled and attempted to curl up against him, a light sweat breaking out over his skin within a minute. He struggled to take a breath and Liam shifted back, putting a few inches between them.

“No, come back.” Theo whined pitifully as he tried to get close again. He started to cough and curled back in on himself, shoulders trembling from the force of his coughing fit. Liam sat up and eased him onto his back, pulling Theo’s knees back to his chest as Melissa had once taught him to do. Theo’s breathing started to even back out after a moment as he stopped coughing, his lungs drawing in rattling breaths.

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked softly, running his fingers gently over Theo’s wrist and finding his weak pulse. His chest squeezed tight at the thought of it continuing to grow weaker.

“My head is fucking killing me,” Theo admitted as he eased his legs back down and grimaced. “Fuck smoke. Fuck this heat. Fuck everything.”

“Amen.” Liam joked softly, concentrating on taking some of his pain. Theo’s face slackened a little but it wasn’t enough. The burn was too much and Liam was forced to let go, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked down at his soulmate.

“S’okay,” Theo muttered as he reached for Liam’s hand again. “Still helps, little wolf.” He blinked sluggishly and turned onto his side, facing the werewolf. “I hate being stuck inside,” he muttered.

“I don’t really think you’re in condition to go anywhere.” Liam reminded, slowly laying back down. He kept himself distant from the sick human, holding his hand tightly as a reminder that he was still there. “Besides, you’d hate it outside. The sun is hiding and you can’t see the sky. Honestly, it’s much more exciting being in here with you.”

“Sun’s always out when I’m with you,” Theo muttered as he rubbed his face against the bed. “Fuck, I’m so damn tired. I’m sorry, I’m probably going to fall asleep on you.”

“You rest and recover, it’s fine.” Liam promised. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

“Mom kicking you out?” Theo frowned as he looked over at him. “She’s been a little...overbearing. Thinks I need to go back to the doctor. She’s been sleeping in the chair in the corner a lot.”

“She’s worried about you. Nothing wrong with that.” Liam said softly, watching Theo’s eyes fall shut. His boyfriend was asleep again in seconds, his breaths shallow and raspy in the silence of the room. Liam brushed back his hair and leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently before getting up to leave. He paused by the living room on his way out, watching Connie with sad eyes. “He fell asleep. Can I come back tomorrow after the doctor’s visit?”

“Just for a little bit. He’s always tired after, you know how it is.” Connie smiled fondly. “Liam, thank you for coming to see him. I know you’re feeling lonely without him but he’s always happier after you come see him, even if it isn’t for very long. As soon as this smoke starts to clear back up, he’ll be able to run around like he usually does. I just wish it wasn’t so far away.”

“I don’t mind waiting. He’s worth it.” Liam said, smiling as he stepped back toward the front door. He slid into his shoes and walked out, heading back over to his house. As he stepped inside, Jenna and David looked up from the couch and smiled warmly at him.

“Hey, kiddo. How’s he doing?” Jenna asked, patting the space beside her on the couch.

“Not well.” Liam confessed, walking over and settling in the spot beside her. He set his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around him, lightly running her fingers through his hair. “He’s so weak.” He whispered, looking up at her. “Mom, I don’t know what to do. I can’t help him. I can’t fix this.”

“You just have to be there for him.” Jenna said softly. “Unfortunately, sweetheart, that’s all you can do. No one can take his pain away and cure him. But you still have time to spend with him. Just try to focus on the positives.” She said.

“Liam, he’s a strong young man. If anyone can beat the odds, I’m betting on him.” David said gently, reaching over and settling his hand on his knee. “But we’re here for you son. No matter what.”

“Thanks.” Liam smiled faintly and curled into his mom, lightly shifting his hand against David’s in a way to stay connected to both of them. He focused his gaze on the television, letting old reruns pull him from his thoughts as he spent time with his family.

The next afternoon, Liam made his way back over to the Raeken house. The sky was thick with smoke, the smell burning his lungs and making it difficult to breathe. He could only imagine how much harder it had to be for Theo. He knocked lightly, frowning as he heard sniffling from inside. Slow footsteps approached the door and it opened to reveal a crying Connie, her face blotchy and red.

“Oh Liam, I forgot you were coming over.” She wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she stepped back to let him inside. “He’s probably asleep right now-” Her voice cracked and she lifted her hands, covering her mouth as a sob escaped.

“Connie? What’s wrong, what’s happened?” Liam asked, panic seizing him as he took her by the arm and guided her into the living room. She sank onto the couch without a fight, dropping her hands away from her face as she struggled to take a deep breath. Liam listened carefully for the heartbeat upstairs, relieved to find it still there. “Connie, what did the doctor say?”

“Liam, it’s awful. They were doing their tests and...and…” Her breath hitched unsteadily as she lifted tearful eyes to him. “We were supposed to have _time_ with him. This was never supposed to happen. They promised me ten years. A decade. I can’t...I can’t lose him earlier.”

“Connie, how long did they tell you?” Liam whispered, feeling as though a fist had settled loosely around his heart. “He’s not dead, he’s still here.”

“Liam…” Her voice caught again and she reached for his hand, squeezing as though her life depended on it. “They...they tried to be optimistic. Five years if he stays in good health. But...but they had to be realistic. They...oh god, my baby…” She broke down in fresh sobs, leaning into the frozen teenager. He forced himself to wrap his arms around her and try to remember how to breathe, how to stay above the rising panic. “Two years,” she whimpered against his shoulder. “Less than two years.”

The words shattered Liam, ripping a hole in his chest. He tightened his hold around the woman in his arms, trying to remember how lungs were supposed to operate. Two years? That wasn’t long enough. Fuck, Liam was still in high school. Two years would be consumed in no time, ruined by being stuck in class and spending hours on homework and projects and things that weren’t his soulmate. He sobbed softly, tears starting to fall as he clutched onto Connie like a lifeline. He stared down at the pale black name on his wrist, feeling numb as he struggled to pull himself back together. Connie needed his support right now, he had to be stronger than this. Swallowing back his own tears, he drew in a few deep breaths and ran his hand soothingly down her back as he murmured empty words of comfort and promises that he could never keep.

When Connie had finally exhausted herself, she pulled back from Liam’s arms and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, dear.” She whispered, straightening her blouse. “We...we have to be optimistic. He’s still on the donors list and someone will come along. I’m sure of it.” She smiled weakly and Liam didn’t have to try to listen to know she didn’t believe a word of that. “You should go and see him. He’s probably awake by now.” She squeezed his hand lightly and he nodded, getting to his feet.

“Connie? It...it’s going to get better. We’ll figure something out. He’s stubborn. He’s not...he can’t go anywhere.” Liam said softly before he headed up the stairs. He walked quietly into Theo’s bedroom, surprised to find the other boy sitting up against his headboard. “Hey,” he greeted as he sat on the edge of the bed. Theo offered him a thin smile, his eyes weary.

“Thought you’d never come up here.” Theo reached forward, his fingers trembling slightly as he grabbed the front of Liam’s shirt. He hauled him in for a kiss, his pulse racing as he moved his lips against Liam’s. The werewolf whined softly and cupped his cheek, leaning into the kiss and trying to keep it slow and measured. There was something desperate in the way Theo kissed him, a hopeless despair like no other. He slowly pulled back and Theo struggled for breath, wheezing and gasping as he clenched his fingers tight in Liam’s shirt.

“You okay?” Liam asked gently, worry filling his gaze as he watched him.

“I’m fine. Don’t stop,” Theo whispered before kissing him again, sliding his tongue past Liam’s parted lips. His pulse skyrocketed and his chest shuddered before he pulled back, desperate attempts to draw in air spilling from his lips.

“Theo-”

“No. I’m. Fine.” Theo grit out, his vision blurring as he sucked in a shaky breath. He dove back in, chasing Liam’s mouth as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“Theo. Hey, hey, stop.” Liam gently set his hand on his chest to restrain him, his brow drawing together in confusion. “Theo, what’s wrong?” He settled his hand on the side of his neck, black lines steadily crawling over his skin as he tried to help him calm back down. “Theo, babe, talk to me.” He encouraged as Theo’s heart rate began to settle back down, his breaths to longer shallow and pained.

“Liam, please. Just give this to me. I want you. I can make you feel good-” Theo started, his face scrunching in pain as he rubbed at his chest. “Liam, I _need_ this.”

“You need to slow down.” Liam murmured, his chest aching as more tears slipped down Theo’s cheeks. “Theo, you have to breathe.”

“I can’t!” Theo screamed, his voice cracking. Liam flinched back in surprise, dropping his hand from his chest. “I can’t breathe. I can’t fucking do _anything_ and I hate this!” He sobbed roughly and footsteps echoed on the stairs, Connie bursting into the room a moment later.

“Liam, honey, I think you need to leave.” She said as she hurried to the bed, sitting on the side behind him. He quickly moved out of her way, the hole in his chest widening as he watched Theo collapse into sobs in her arms.

“I-I didn’t-”

“I know. I know.” Connie said, squeezing her son gently as she ran her hand down his back. “Sh, Theo, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” She whispered as she kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry…” Liam said weakly as he backed up, staring numbly at his boyfriend struggling to breathe as he sobbed brokenly. “Theo…”

“Liam, sweetheart, please.” Connie whispered as she looked back at him. “Come back tomorrow. Just go.” She pleaded, tears in her own eyes as she started to rock her son gently.

“Yes ma’am.” Liam whined as he backed out of the doorway, the sound of Theo’s racing heart and erratic breathing sending panic through his body. He forced himself to stop listening as he hurried downstairs, grabbing his shoes and darting out the door. He raced home, the tightness in his chest threatening to crush him as he stumbled through the open door. “Mom?!” He shouted, dropping the shoes he hadn’t bothered to put on.

“Liam?” Jenna called from the kitchen, worry in her voice. “Liam-” She barely had time to set down  the bag of groceries she’d been putting away before Liam was in his arms, his arms around her waist as he broke down in sobs. “Honey, what’s wrong?” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly brought them both to the ground as Liam leaned his full weight into her, broken sounds escaping him. She grabbed his left arm and lifted it up, her fear turning to confusion when she saw Theo’s name still outlined in black.

“It’s not fair!” Liam wept, hiding his face against her shoulder as his body shook from the force of his sobs. “It’s not fucking fair! I hate this! Two years, mom. They gave him two years to live. How the fuck am I supposed to be okay with that?” He demanded, sobbing as she held him tight. “I hate this! I hate it!” He screamed, devastation wrecking his voice as he collapsed under the weight of his anger and fear. He screamed and begged and pleaded for this to be a joke, blaming everyone for trying to rob him of his soulmate. Jenna could only hold him as he broke, letting him cry himself hoarse as she rocked her son in the middle of the kitchen floor, weeping for him. Liam cried until there were no tears left, only ragged breaths escaping him as he finally loosened his hold on his mother. She pulled back to look at him worriedly, lifting her hand to touch his cheek.

‘Two years, mom.” Liam whispered, his throat burning. “How am I supposed to live my life with him in just two years? How am I supposed to do this? He’s dying...I can’t stop that. I can’t make this better. I’m not ready to lose him, mom. I only just got him back.”

“Liam, I wish I could spare you this pain more than anything. I’d give anything to let Theo live, anything to see you happy. Life isn’t always easy. Sometimes we don’t understand why things happen, we just have to trust that they’ll get better in the end.”

“It’s all bullshit,” Liam mumbled. “I’m going to lose my soulmate and I have to watch him die.”

“You just have to remind yourself of all the good times you’ve had and the ones you still have ahead of you. It’s not easy, I know. I can’t begin to understand the kind of pain that you’re in. But you have to keep a brave face. Theo...he’s going to need you by his side through it all. Especially on his worst days.”

“I know.” Liam swallowed hard, hanging his head. “I know.” He curled back into Jenna and closed his eyes, wishing there was some way to take all of the pain away.

Things were different after that. Liam couldn’t quite put his finger on it but over the next few days, he started to notice the signs. Theo was quieter when he went to visit him. He left hours between text message replies and didn’t have a lot to say during Liam’s visits. He hated seeing this shell of Theo, this zombified version of the boy that he loved. He knew that he was just trying to process everything but fuck, Liam missed his smile. He missed hearing his soft laugh and seeing his eyes light up.

He closed the front door of the Raeken house, slowly making his way upstairs to Theo’s room. He was resting in the middle of his bed, sighing softly as Liam closed the door. “Hey.” He said softly, rolling onto his side.

“Hey,” Liam smiled weakly as he lay down beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Same as usual.” Theo shrugged, “I’m still dying. Today isn’t really much better.”

“Theo…” Liam bit down on his lip, reaching out for his hand. Theo slowly withdrew his own, shaking his head.

“I’m not really in the mood for company, Liam.” He hated hearing his name, where were his beautiful nicknames? “Maybe you should just got back home.”

“I just got here.” Liam protested, trying not to sound hurt. “Theo, what’s wrong? Please, talk to me.” He whispered as he shifted closer to his boyfriend and reached for his hand again. When Theo denied him a second time, a cold stone settled in Liam’s chest and made it hard to breathe. It was the forest all over again, Liam’s heart cracking open while Theo kept his distance.

“It’s nothing.” Theo replied flatly, sighing. “You can stay. Just...I’m going back to sleep.” He warned before rolling over, turning his back on Liam. He closed his eyes and focused on evening out his breathing, waiting until the werewolf had done the same before he cautiously rolled back over. Liam looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and even in sleep, he was no longer peaceful. He looked older, ines creasing his face where there should have been none. Reaching out, he gently smoothed them down with his thumb and index finger. He’d done this to Liam. He was the reason that he wasn’t sleeping, the reason that he was so worried all the time. He couldn’t keep putting Liam through this. He was still young, still just a teenager in high school. He didn’t need to carry the weight of the world and he certainly didn’t need to spend all of his time with someone so sick and broken. Liam huffed softly in his sleep, pressing into the touch, and Theo hastily withdrew his fingers. No, he couldn’t hold Liam captive to misery like this. He would have to set him free.

The opportunity presented itself the next afternoon when Liam visited. Theo could see his restlessness in the tense set of his shoulders, the way the muscle in his jaw kept ticking. It was the first night of the full moon and already Liam was agitated, feeling its pull. He reached for Theo’s hand to try and take his pain and Theo sneered, drawing his hand back. “I don’t _need_ your help.” He hissed.

“What?” Liam asked, frowning over at him as he dropped his hand.

“You heard me,” Theo muttered bitterly. “I don’t need you helping me and treating me like I’m fucking made of glass all the time. I’m sick of it. Sick of you.” The words burned like acid so he spit them out, all venom through his teeth. Liam reeled back as though he’d been slapped, his eyes going wide.

“You don’t mean that.” Liam said, his voice faltering just enough to give Theo fuel to keep going.

“I do.” Theo sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His head spun and he closed his eyes, gripping the side of the bed until he felt stable again. “I’m not some fucking child and you need to stop coddling me. I can do things on my own, Liam. I can take the pain.”

“I’m just trying to help-”

“You can’t help.” Theo snapped, turning his head to glare at him. “Why the fuck would you be able to help me? Look at you. You’re not even human, you don’t get it. You’ll never understand what it’s like for me. You get to have your stupid health and you get to live. Me? I get a two year death sentence and get to watch myself wither away. You will _never_ know what this is like. Frankly, you’re wasting your time being here. I don’t want you here.”

“But Theo…” Liam sat up, hurt flashing in his eyes as he looked at him. “I love you.” The words were soft and fragile, almost enough to make Theo back down. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath, forcing himself not to react.

“What good is love, Liam? Love isn’t going to fucking save my life. You’re too young to even know what it means.” Ah, there it was. The anger was finally flashing in Liam’s eyes, a golden hue that made Theo keep pressing. “Love is overrated and it doesn’t exist. This is just some bullshit we’ve convinced ourselves of because I wanted you to think you were helping me feel better. But you’re not. Fuck, you can’t protect anyone. You can’t protect me. Why are you still here?”

“Fuck _you_.” Liam snarled, rising to his feet. “You know that isn’t fair-”

“You can’t save people, Liam. You’re terrible at it. You’re going to watch me die and let me down the same way you did Hayden.” Theo said, mimicking him by getting up. “This town is going to fall apart when Scott leaves and it’ll be your fault. I may only have two years but I want to enjoy them and for once, that doesn’t include you. I’m not going to be on the sidelines when everything goes wrong and you’re trying to pick up the pieces. I’m fucking saving myself and getting out while I can. I don’t want to see you anymore. Get the fuck out of my house.” He took a step closer, willing himself to stay on his feet as Liam’s eyes flashed gold and a low growl escaped him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam demanded, stepping closer to get in his face. “You’re never this big of a dick, not even to me.”

“Go ahead Liam, get angry. Get pissed. It’s the only fucking thing you’re good at.” Theo bit out, hating the way Liam recoiled with his entire body. “Get the fuck out of my house,” he repeated lowly. “I never want to see you again.”

“That’s fine by me.” Liam growled, fumbling with his phone on the nightstand and shoving it into his pocket. “You’re not going to be around for much longer anyways.” He snapped before storming from the room, leaving Theo’s heart cracking behind him. He swiped furiously at his eyes as the tears began to fall, ignoring Connie’s cry of his name as he launched himself at the door and started running. Anger fueled him to keep going and he let his features shift, snarling as he disappeared into the preserve.

“Fuck.” Theo whispered as the front door slammed, tears finally welling in his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He took a step toward the door and crumpled, his legs finally giving out on him. Connie’s worried voice reached his ears as he began to cry, her soft gasp of his name in the doorway alerting him to her presence. She sank down beside him and helped him back onto his bed, holding him as he started to cry in earnest. “I had to, mom.” He whined against her neck as shudders wracked his body. “I can’t keep hurting him. He can’t keep loving me, I can’t take him down with me.” He sobbed softly. “I had to do it, mom. Please, please understand.”

“Theo, what did you do?” Connie asked, running her fingers back through his hair as she cradled him.

“I broke Liam’s heart. I had to, I can’t keep weighing him down and hurting him. He’ll be okay. But you can’t say anything. You can’t make this better, he needs to leave me alone. He has to disappear.” Theo whimpered, his heart aching as he held her tight.

“Oh honey,” Connie sighed softly as she rubbed his back. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Mom, please. Just do this for me. I have to let him move in without me. It’s for the best.” Theo pleaded, his voice breaking. Connie pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded, rocking him gently as she held her heartbroken son.

-

“Liam,” Mason called out as he held up his hands for a time out. “Hey. Human here, remember?” He asked, rubbing his side where the lacrosse ball had nailed him.

“You’re not that weak.” Liam scoffed as he twisted his stick, lifting another ball up and aiming for the goal. Mason ducked down, hands covering his head as he glared over at Liam. “You’re supposed to block the ball, not hide from it.” He huffed as he lifted a new ball and cradled it in his net.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if my best friend wasn’t being such a ginormous dick.” Mason said as he stood and walked from the goal. “It’s been four days, Liam. You still haven’t talked to me about Th-“

“I don’t want to hear his fucking name.” Liam grit out, his eyes flashing as he launched another ball. It pinged off the metal bars and hit Mason in the back, making him groan and curse. “Sorry.” He wasn’t.

“Enough.” Mason said as he came closer, his frown deepening. “Man, what’s going on with you right now? What did he say to you?” He asked, concern flooding his features as Liam tossed his lacrosse stick at the ground and snarled. “You don’t get worked up like this. Not since you met him. Li, I’m your best friend. Have been since we were kids. So talk to me, please. Let me in.”

“He doesn’t love me anymore!” Liam exploded, storming a few feet away. He hunched his shoulders, fangs digging into his lower lip as he turned back to Mason. “He doesn’t love me.” He whispered, pain in his eyes. “I’m not good enough for him. He said he didn’t want to see me anymore. I loved him. I thought he was happy. What did I do wrong?” He whined softly, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He collapsed to sit on the grass, staring up at the dark sky as he fell onto his back. Mason sat down by his knee, tipping his head back to follow Liam’s gaze. The words came tumbling out in waves, the story spilling freely and lifting the iron weight that had been resting on his chest for days. How Theo didn’t believe in him, how all Liam was good for was his anger. Every fear and frustration and weakness came pouring out and by the end, Liam was crying and he didn’t understand why. “I want to be over him,” he whispered as he turned and put his head in Mason’s lap. “I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Mason muttered under his breath. He rubbed his thumb against Liam’s shoulder, looking down at him. “Did you ever think that maybe he was running away?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, from me.” Liam muttered bitterly.

“No. Well partially but more than that. Liam, Theo is...he’s dying. He just found out his time is more limited than he thought. And you’ve been worrying yourself sick over him. He’s scared and confused. He’s hurting and lashing out and he’s a total dick for it but...I can understand it. If he knows he’s going to lose you, why prolong the inevitable? Why wait when he can cut it now and save you both a world of pain? It makes sense.”

“I hate him.” Liam said, his voice breaking on the word. “I hate him for making me love him.”

“No. You might wish you did but you don’t. You were angry that night, too. You said you told him he didn’t have a lot of time left. I’m sure that hurt as much as what he said to you.” Mason smoothed his fingers over Liam’s shoulder and squeezed softly. “You’re both in pain right now. You have every right to be. But I can’t stand seeing you like this. I know you’re still in love with him and he’s your soulmate. Whether you have two years together or two months, shouldn’t you fight to be with him?”

“He said he didn’t want to see me again.” Liam rolled away, pushing himself back onto his feet. “Thanks Mason but I think…” he swallowed hard and turned so Mason couldn’t see the tears gathering in his eyes. “I think maybe it’s time to let go. It’s only going to hurt more if I don’t.” Shoulders slumping in defeat, he turned and headed away from the field. Mason sighed and collected his lacrosse gear, watching his best friend in concern. If Liam wasn’t going to try and fix this then it was up to Mason.

-

“Theo!” An angry voice sounded from down the stairs, heavy footsteps thudding up closer and closer. “Theo Raeken, you asshole!”

“Go away,” Theo whined as Josh shoved open his bedroom door. “How did you even get in? My mom is at the grocery store.” He looked past Josh at Brett, his face screwing up as pain flared through his chest. “I told you to go back to hell.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Josh snapped, sitting harshly on the edge of the bed. He grabbed Theo by the wrist, baring his fangs as the human winced and tried to pull free. “Hold still, you little shit.” He growled as black lines traveled up his arm.

“Get the fuck out of here, half breed.” Theo kicked at him weakly.

“You’re a goddamn comedian,” Josh grumbled as he grabbed Theo’s ankle, pinning his leg down. “Stop being a fucking brat for a minute. Then I’m going to kick your scrawny ass.”

“I don’t want you here!” Theo threw a weak punch and Brett stepped in, catching his fist. “Get out!” He yelled, struggling futilely against the supernatural duo.

“Not until I’m finished having words with you,” Josh hissed as he finally let go of his wrist and shoved Theo’s shoulder, forcing him onto his back on the mattress. “I will bite you, you fucking asshole.”

“Why won’t you leave me alone? I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Theo whimpered, his expression cracking into one of turmoil and grief. He screwed his eyes shut against the tears, taking a shuddering breath. “Please just go away,” he whispered faintly.

“No because you don’t mean it. Move over.” Josh huffed, climbing onto the bed beside him. “Is this why Liam has been such a little bitch lately?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Theo weakly pushed at him. “I’m not going anywhere. Now start talking before I make you.”

“No. Fuck you.” Theo ground out, folding his arms in a similar fashion and staring down the wall across from him.

“You’re both children.” Brett sighed in exasperation as he sat on the end of the bed and watched them both. “Theo, we’re worried about you. What’s going on?”

“You don’t care. You don’t even know me.” Theo spat, yelping as Josh pinched his arm. “Hey!”

“Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that, you dick. What’s wrong with you? Liam’s practically foaming at the mouth and you’re locked away in your room. Did you guys have a fight?” Josh asked, softening his voice slightly. Theo’s jaw quivered and he clenched it tightly, the muscle aching. “So you did.” Josh surmised. “Is that also why you told me to go to hell?”

“It’s not fair.” Theo whispered, turning his head slowly to look at him with tearful eyes. “I went to the doctor last week. Do you know what they told me? I’ve got maybe two years left. Two years. That’s all I have.”

“Oh fuck,” Josh muttered softly. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped one around Theo’s shoulders, pulling him down across his chest. “It’s that bad?”

“I hate this. I hate being sick.” Theo said quietly as he slowly turned on his side and curled into Josh. “I hate knowing that one day, my name will be white on Liam’s wrist and there’s nothing he can do about it.”

“So what? You pushed him away? Tried to push me away?” Josh raised an eyebrow down at him. “You’re so fucking stupid. So you’ve got two years left, maybe less. It sucks. It really does. But you want to spend it alone?” He asked, running a hand down his arm. “That isn’t healthy and it isn’t practical.”

“I’m not going to let Liam worry himself into an early grave over me. I won’t let him throw his life away.” Theo said firmly.

“Theo, he loves you.” Brett spoke up. “Whether you’re together or not, he’s going to worry about you. You’re his soulmate. But isn’t it his choice how he spends his last few months with you? Whether it’s two years or two months, you guys should be cherishing every minute together. God knows I wish I had that choice.”

“Brett…” Theo swallowed hard, dropping his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just don’t think that you’ve thought this through. You’re both hurting right now. You got some terrible news and I have no idea what that’s like for you. But I also know that you’re miserable. Liam’s miserable too. The two of you fit together perfectly from what I’ve seen and it would be a real shame to let that go to waste because of some fight to protect your heart from breaking. Love is...it’s a beautiful thing. It can hurt like hell but it’s worth the pain. Hold onto it while you can.” Brett said softly, his eyes meeting Josh’s. “Don’t let go of the person you love because you’re afraid of losing them later on.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo whispered as he looked up at Josh. “I’m sorry for telling you to go back to hell.”

“I know.” Josh sighed. “You’re an idiot. But you’re also my best friend so I’m used to it by now. But if you ever try that again, I’ll put Kira’s sword back together and shove it up your ass.” Theo laughed weakly and nodded, offering Brett an apologetic smile. The tall werewolf smiled warmly and for a moment, peace was restored.

It all came crashing back down when Mason barged in, pointing at Theo with narrowed eyes. “You!”

“If you’re here to yell, you’re a little late.” Josh sighed. “We were just getting reconciled.”

“You broke my best friend’s heart.” Mason said, scowling at Theo. “Liam is so fucked up right now. He thinks everything you said was true. He has no confidence in himself. You did that.” He said, advancing on the bed.

“And now we try and get them back together.” Brett said calmly, rolling his eyes. “Yelling isn’t going to fix anything, Mason.”

“No but it sure as hell will make me feel better.” Mason grumbled.

“Liam…” Theo sat up slowly, his chest aching. “Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

“We know.” Three voices chorused back at him. “You have to make this right.” Mason said, sighing heavily. “He’s miserable and I’ve never seen him so lost.”

“He’s never going to want to see me again. The things I said were awful.” Theo swallowed thickly, bile rising in his throat.

“You’ll apologize and grovel for his forgiveness.” Josh said, tilting his head. “But for now-”

“That’s his mom.” Brett said, getting to his feet. “She’s just pulled in the driveway. We shouldn’t stay.”

“Yeah, Connie will want us to go.” Josh sighed and got up, frowning down at Theo. “You stay here and recover. I’ll be back tonight, okay? I’m not going anywhere. Even if you deserve for me to leave after the shit you pulled.”

“I know.” Theo said softly, shame coloring his voice. “Mason...I’ll fix it. I’ll do what I can.” He promised, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know how he was going to clean this mess up but he had to try. Liam wasn’t the one who was supposed to be hurting right now.

“Just….just think next time. Okay? We’ll make a plan to fix this.” Mason sighed and shook his head, walking from the room. Josh and Brett followed after him, nearly running into Connie at the bottom of the stairs.

“Boys. What are you doing here? How did you get in?” She asked, eyeing Josh.

“I picked the lock.” He admitted. “Theo tried to tell me he didn’t want to be friends. I didn’t take it very well.”

“Good.” Connie smiled warmly and reached for his arm, gripping it tight. “Thank you for being twice as stubborn as he is. He’s hurting right now, that’s all. I can’t get him to see straight. He needs Liam, I just know it. They were so good together and they can save their relationship. I need you to knock some sense into my son.”

“Don’t worry, Connie. I will.” Josh leaned in and kissed her cheek. “He and Liam will be back together before you know it. We’ll make it happen.” He promised before stepping away, giving her a quick smile. “I’ll drop by later tonight and make sure he isn’t still wallowing.”

“I’ll save you a plate from dinner.” She said. “Brett, Mason. Always good to see you both.”

“You too.” Brett smiled and they followed Josh out, closing the front door. “So, not to bring the mood down, but what exactly _is_ the plan right now?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet. Haven’t thought that far ahead.” Josh shrugged one shoulder, grinning. “We’ll figure something out.” He reached over and took Brett’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Loved the speech, by the way. Quite the turn on.”

“You two are the worst.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Made for each other.”

“Don’t I know it.” Brett smirked, dragging his eyes down Josh’s body. “Come on. Let’s grab a shake and see what we can come up with.”

“I’m going to regret this. Lead the way.” Mason said, grabbing his keys from his pocket and following after them.

-

It was another week before Liam finally worked up the courage to go and see Theo. He’d stayed away just as he’d been asked, the distance like a knife slowly carving out his heart. Over the past few days he’d locked himself in his bedroom, telling his mom that he just needed some space. In truth he was trying to figure out where to start packing Theo’s belongings into the box sitting on the middle of his bed. The first thing he emptied was the drawer of spare clothes, mostly from when Theo had snuck around at night with the pack and his own had ended up bloody or torn. Next went a couple of books that Theo had let him borrow, things that Liam had always intended to read but he’d never had the time. Some nights Theo had read to him before they fell asleep, his voice low and soothing. A spare charger for Theo’s phone, a handful of video games that he’d borrowed, and a pair of headphones that they’d shared when watching videos on Liam’s laptop.

He cleared the room methodically, picking up small odds and ends that were now just painful reminders of the boy he had lost. The reusable water bottle that had lived on his nightstand, empty now for weeks and covered in sharpie scribbles that Theo had doodled when he couldn’t sleep. He opened the nightstand drawer and sucked in a breath through his teeth, dried rose petals greeting him. The scent of Theo and sex still faintly clung to them, tickling his senses. He grabbed a small handful and carefully set them in the box, wrapping them gently in a faded tee shirt. There was a spare inhaler as well and he tucked it away with care, shoving the drawer shut with more force than necessary. He walked to his closet next and grabbed the last bit of clothing he could find, taking one of his own hoodies without thought alongside a pair of white converse that he set in the box. Next was his desk where some of Theo’s old study guides for finals still sat, collecting dust. He opened the drawer and pulled out a thick yellow envelope that was filled to the brim, folded notes spilling from it. Each one had been handwritten by Theo at some point in their relationship. He cleared off the sticky notes and positive reminders, random drawing that had been pinned above his desk. Anything that had been done by Theo went into the envelope and then was placed down in the box. He collected picture frames next, grabbing photo strips taken from photo booths and sliding them into the frames before putting them with everything else.

After that, he made his way into the bathroom and slowly emptied it too. A bottle of Theo’s shampoo, a spare razor and a toothbrush. A case for his contacts and a bottle of contact liquid, cleaning wipes for his hands and glasses. There was spare medicine in his cabinet in an almost empty bottle, a schedule taped inside the door that said when Theo needed to take his medicine. He thought he’d cleared everything and was ready to go back and finish the bedroom when a small bottle caught his eye. He lifted it with care from behind everything else, his throat tightening as he recognized the relic from when Theo had been taken by the ghost riders. Tears welled in his eyes as he curled his fingers tight around the bottle, his knuckles going white. He inhaled shakily and held the bottle to his chest as he walked back into the bedroom, forcing himself to drop it into the box and swallow down his sorrow. He moved around the room quickly after that, grabbing the stuffed black dog and teddy bear from the carnival to throw into the box next and then their remaining tickets and wristbands from that night. He folded the blanket from the foot of his bed and set it inside, covering the last of small items to be thrown into the box. A stray shirt in the corner of the room caught his eye and he walked over, kneeling down and picking it up. Theo’s scent flooded his nostrils, pure and clean of soap. It was just Theo on the shirt, nothing tainting the memory of him. The tears fell like rain down his cheeks and he sobbed, crumpling to his knees as he gripped the shirt tightly in his hands. He couldn’t let go, not of this. Not of the only thing left that still smelled like Theo.

He slowly stood up and draped the shirt across the back of his desk chair, wiping at his eyes as he turned to face the box in the middle of his bed. It was packed tightly to the brim, every reminder of Theo tucked out of sight under the blanket he’d strategically placed on top. It was strange to think how Theo had taken up so much of his life, consuming him for months, yet all he had to remember him by was a single box. The thought brought a fresh wave of tears and he blinked them back slowly, going to stand by his window and stare down the street. He was surprised to see Connie and her husband getting in their car, Theo waving from the doorway and watching them drive away. Time seemed to stand still as Theo took a step onto the driveway and turned his head, seeming to look at Liam’s house for a moment. He backed away from the window, biting back tears as he turned and grabbed the box. It was now or never.

He clutched it tightly to his chest and made his way downstairs, not making eye contact with his parents as he quietly told them that he would be back. He eased the door open and made his way down the street, feeling his chest crack open with each heavy step. As he finally made his way up Theo’s driveway and to the door, he paused and took a moment to take a few deep breaths. “You can do this, Dunbar. You’re just giving your ex his stuff back. Then you’re going to go home and eat a pint of ice cream and call your best friend.” He told himself, summoning all of his courage before jamming his elbow against the doorbell. Footsteps echoed from the kitchen, each one bringing the reason for his pain one step closer. The door swung open, Theo’s eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him.

“Liam…”

“I know you don’t want to see me anymore. I just wanted to bring your stuff over.” Liam said, barely able to keep his voice from cracking. Fuck, Theo looked good. He looked healthy. His cheeks had color to them again and his eyes weren’t dull and lifeless. Maybe cutting Liam from his life really had been the best plan of action. “I can take these up to your room and then I’ll go.” He said, tightening his hold on the box as if it were his lifeline. Perhaps it was.

“I...come in.” Theo stepped back and held the door for him. Liam didn’t pause to take off his shoes, continuing on toward the stairs. He made his way up to Theo’s bedroom and walked in, setting the box down carefully on the floor. He ignored Theo entering behind him and fished his keys from his pocket, slowly unhooking the sun keychain that Theo had once bought him. He set it carefully on top of the blanket covering the box and turned, feeling his heart constrict at Theo’s pained expression.

“Everything is there.” Liam said, stepping hastily to the side as Theo took a step toward him. “You can double check if you want. If I find something else, I’ll have my mom give it to your mom.”

“This blanket is yours.” Theo said softly, slowly lifting it from the box.

“Don’t need it. Werewolves run hot.” Liam reminded.

“These stuffed animals...you could keep them.” Theo stroked his fingers gently over his carnival prizes.

“I didn’t want Sunny to be lonely.” Liam shrugged one shoulder.

“And this hoodie...it’s yours too.” Theo frowned as he knelt beside the box, slowly pulling things out. Each item cut Liam with a fresh wave of pain and he shoved his hands into his pockets, curling his fingers into his palms and pressing hard.

“You wore it more than I ever did.” Liam whispered.

“It’s your lacrosse hoodie.”

“I can get another.” Liam shrugged, fixing his gaze on the floor. “I just wanted to drop this off. So...goodbye.” He took a step toward the door and Theo lurched up, grabbing him by the arm. He dropped it immediately as Liam whined, the sound breaking his heart.

“Wait. Liam, please.” Theo pleaded softly. The werewolf shuddered and turned to face him, lifting his haunted gaze to Theo’s face. The emptiness and pain there made Theo want to rip his own heart out. There were thick purple bruises under Liam’s eyes, a sign that he hadn’t slept well in weeks. While Theo had been resting and recovering, healing thanks to Josh and Brett taking his pain in rotation, Liam had been suffering.

“I’m tired, Theo. I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to go home.” Liam whispered as he lowered his gaze again. “If you don’t want the stuff, that’s fine. You can burn it or throw it away or do whatever you want. Just please let me go.”

“I can’t do that, Liam.” Theo swallowed and took a step closer, reaching for his arm. He gently pulled his hand free of his pocket and placed it against his chest, just over his heart. “I need you to listen. Every word I said before? That was a lie. I didn’t mean a word of it. I thought...I thought this would be easier but fuck it was so wrong. I never meant those words. If you never want to see me again, I won’t hold it against you. I just...I wanted to protect you from seeing me die. I needed you to hate me because if you hated me, you wouldn’t care so much about seeing me gone. It wouldn’t have to hurt so much.” Tears welled in his eyes and he blinked them back, his fingers trembling over Liam’s. “I love you. You have to know that, please. If you don’t believe anything else-”

“Theo.” The soft fall of his name silenced him immediately and he swallowed hard, drawing in a ragged breath. “Why didn’t you just talk to me? Why...why say those things? You took every weakness I had and you threw it in my face. How am I supposed to trust you?”

“You shouldn’t. Fuck, you really shouldn't. I will spend the rest of my life on my knees begging you to forgive me if that’s what it takes.” The dam broke, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. “I deserve your anger and for you to yell and hate me and never want to see me again. I made the biggest mistake of my life sending you away that day. I’m terrified of dying, Liam. But not nearly as terrified as I am when it comes to living the last of my days alone, knowing you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Liam said softly, his gaze searching and cautious. “How could I ever hate you?”

“Because I’m a fucked up human who is reckless and impulsive and treated you like garbage. Not just this time but back when you needed me more than anything. I don’t know how to worry like a normal person, I’m the one people always worry about. But I can’t lose you. I...I can’t. I love you.” Theo’s face crumpled in pain and Liam cupped his face between his hands, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

Theo whimpered against his lips, gripping the front of Liam’s shirt tightly as he held on for dear life. He cried freely, letting go of everything he’d been holding back as he kissed Liam back with everything he had. He broke the kiss and frantically kissed Liam’s jaw and then down his neck, burying his face against his skin as he broke down in sobs. Liam shuddered against him and rubbed his nose along Theo’s neck, inhaling deeply as he held him close. He lifted Theo’s legs around his waist, backing them up slowly until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. He was surprised when instead of the mattress, something soft and strangely shaped dug into his back. He reached back and slowly pulled Sunny out from beneath him, staring in confusion at the stuffed wolf. Its fur was damp around the neck and the scent of sorrow clung to its fake fur. Theo lifted his head and bit his lip, giving Liam a watery smile. “I needed someone to talk to. He’s a great listener but he kind of sucks at giving advice.”

“No kidding.” Liam set the stuffed toy down and ran his hands down Theo’s back, looking around on the bed. Several of his shirts were scattered around him, his scent mixed with Theo’s own anxiety and fear. “You really missed me?”

“I was fucking miserable without you. Mason came and yelled at me. And Josh and Brett. I was trying to figure out how to come and talk to you without you slamming the door in my face. Not that I wouldn’t have deserved it.” Theo pressed his lips back to Liam’s jaw, shuddering lightly. “Is it really messed up that I want to have sex with you right now?”

“No.” Liam chuckled softly and leaned up, catching his lips in a slow kiss. He inched his fingers beneath Theo’s shirt, running them along the smooth skin of his back. He sighed happily into the kiss and pulled back, smiling up at Theo. “We’re okay now, right?”

“I hope so.” Theo said softly, running his fingers gently over Liam’s chest. “I know how badly I screwed up. But if you’ll let me, I’d love to make it up to you.”

“I love you.” Liam told him, realizing he still had yet to say it. His heart beat a little faster with the admission and a nervous smile spread over Theo’s lips. “I love you so much, Theo Raeken.” He reached up and took Theo’s hand, gently stroking his name on his wrist. “Forever and always.”

“I can live with that.” Theo grinned and leaned down, slowly kissing him a second time. He lost himself for a moment, the heat of Liam’s body and the comfort of his scent pulling him in like a tidal wave. He shivered as strong fingers pressed into his back, creating paths of fire across his skin before attempting to remove his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to let it be taken off, returning his lips to Liam’s jaw and sucking at a spot he knew was sensitive. “Let me take care of you this time,” he breathed as he flicked his tongue over his skin. “Let me love you.”

“Fuck,” Liam groaned and grabbed him by the hips as he tilted his head back and bared his throat. Theo smirked and covered the exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, licking and biting every inch that he could reach. He sucked a hickey just over his pulse point, loving the way it jumped and danced beneath the ministrations of his tongue and teeth. But it faded just as quickly when he pulled back, a pout forming on his lips.

“That so isn’t fair.” He complained lightly, sitting up with a huff. “You heal too damn fast.”

“I know.” Laughing softly, Liam grabbed the ends of his own shirt and brought it up over his head.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Theo murmured, stroking his hands gently over his muscled abdomen. “I wish I could have muscles like you do.”

“I like you just the way you are.” Liam assured, shivering lightly as Theo’s finger accidentally brushed over his nipple.

“You like that?” Theo asked softly, scraping his nail across the sensitive nub. Liam whined and shifted beneath him, his erection brushing against Theo’s inner thigh. “Fuck, you do.” He smirked and tweaked his nipple between two fingers, loving the way Liam swore and flushed lightly. He leaned down and closed his mouth around Liam’s other nipple, gently catching it beneath his teeth and tugging lightly.

“Fuck!” Liam cried out, rocking his hips up against Theo. Smirking wider, he bit down again and gently soothed it with his tongue as he rolled the other hardened bud between his fingers. Liam tangled his fingers in the sheets, panting softly as Theo continued his slow torture. “Theo, Theo.” He pleaded softly, grabbing him by the waist and grinding up against him.

“I’ve got you,” Theo murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s chest. “I’m going to take care of you, sunshine. I promise.” He shifted his way back on Liam’s thighs and kissed a slow path down his chest, biting and nipping at his skin. Liam reached down and tangled his fingers in his hair, breath catching as Theo popped open the button on his jeans.

“You don’t have to-”

“Sh, stop talking. Let me do this. I want to.” Theo slowly dragged down the zipper, rubbing his palm against his erection. Liam whined and pushed up into the touch, his breath stuttering as Theo squeezed lightly. “Fuck, I want to hear more of that.” He whispered as he slowly eased down Liam’s jeans to his knees. He leaned down and stroked him through his boxers, his eyes darkening as Liam shallowly thrust his hips and groaned when Theo pulled his fingers back. “Think I can get you to cum from just my mouth?”

“Fuck,” Liam hissed softly as Theo began to trace his lips over him. He fisted his hair, eyes blazing gold as Theo’s tongue flicked out across the clothed head. He was leaking steadily and from the satisfied smirk of his boyfriend, he knew it too. “Theo, please.” He pleaded softly as Theo boldly licked a stripe along his length and sent his senses into a frenzy.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking?” Theo smirked up at him, his eyes amused and playful. Hooking his fingers in Liam’s waistband, he torturously eased his boxers down and watched Liam’s cock spring free, thick and weeping from the slit. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He ran his tongue carefully along the throbbing vein, collecting drops of precum on the tip of his tongue and grinning. “Taste even better than I thought.”

“Fuck,” Liam growled and dug his heel into the mattress as he fought the urge to fuck up into Theo’s mouth.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth. Funny since I’m the one who is about to suck a dick-”

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to die.” Liam whined, forcing himself to let go of Theo’s hair as his claws began to come out. “Fuck.” He groaned and tipped his head back against the bed, shuddering as he fought for deep breaths.

“Well since you asked nicely,” Theo drawled before his mouth was on him. He wrapped one hand around the base of his dick, sliding his mouth down to take as much of Liam was possible on the first go. He cursed and groaned, clenching his fists and barely managing to keep his hips still. Theo’s tongue circled his length as he pulled back off, sucking the tip hard between his lips and grazing just enough with his teeth. It’s enough to make Liam lose it and he thrust up, satisfaction flooding him as Theo let out a choked noise. The human pulled off with an obscene noise, breathing hard as he stared up at Liam.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered as the racing heart registered in his ears. “Fuck, I’m sorry-”

“Do that again.” Theo said, sounding absolutely wrecked.

“I can’t-”

“Liam, so help me god. I can take it. For once, let go and enjoy yourself. Stop worrying about me. If I can’t take it, I’ll stop.” Theo licked his lips, grinning brightly. Liam wanted to bite down on those lips, swell them and bruise them until the human is begging him to stop. “Please?”

“How is it that I’m the one getting the blow job and you’re the one begging?” Liam laughed weakly, taking a few deep breaths until his hands were normal again. “The second it’s too much-”

“I’ll stop you. Now fuck my mouth, little wolf.” Theo nipped gently at his thigh and Liam nodded, grabbing him by the hair again. He took his cock in hand and slowly teased it against Theo’s lips, sliding it in and out a few times to test the angle and torture his boyfriend. When he let go, he set his other hand on Theo’s jaw and thrust into him. Theo’s choked moan vibrated around him, his throat relaxing as he took a strained breath through his nose.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” Liam hummed appreciatively before he began to thrust in earnest, setting a quick pace. Theo took it in stride, tears clinging to his lashes as he looked up and watched Liam. His moans vibrated around Liam, urging him to keep going. Each thrust grew more frantic, the rhythm lost as Liam began to chase his own release. His hand slid lower, wrapping loosely around Theo’s throat where he could feel it expand and swallow down each thrust. A desperate noise escaped the human as he moved faster and Liam dropped his head back, pressing forward in one fluid motion and emptying himself at the back of Theo’s throat. “Fuck,” he whispered as Theo swallowed him through it despite the fact he was trembling. He pulled out slowly, shivering as Theo’s tongue chased him and continued to lick him clean. He looked down at Theo, shivering as tearful green eyes watched him in pure bliss. He carefully brushed away the fresh trail of tears, cupping Theo’s cheeks and pulling him back up Liam’s body. He peppered his face with kisses as Theo struggled to catch his breath and collect himself, stroking soothingly down his back until Theo’s heartbeat had calmed back down.

“You okay?” He asked softly, tracing a random pattern against the small of his back.

“Perfect,” Theo croaked as he leaned in to kiss him. Liam groaned softly, tasting himself on Theo’s tongue as he let the human take the lead. He gripped him by the hips, anchoring Theo to him as they traded soft kisses and whispered confessions of love. It made Liam’s heart soar, the realization that this was his again. The past couple of weeks had been hard but Theo was his again and he was determined not to let him go this time. He shifted his hold to Theo’s ass, squeezing lightly through his jeans.

“Think you’re ready for more?” Liam asked, smirking as Theo let out a soft whimper.

“I had plans, Liam. Plans that do not involve you fucking me.” Theo huffed. Liam went still and Theo swore, his eyes widening. “No no no, that’s not what I-fuck, that’s not what I meant.” He raked his hand back through his hair. “I want to be the one doing the fucking. I told you I wanted to make you feel good. Not...not that I don’t want you. Because fuck, I want you more than anything.”

“Theo, it’s okay.” Liam smiled gently and cupped his cheek. “I don’t love you because you have a way with words,” he teased with an easy grin and Theo laughed softly, the tension bleeding back out of him.

“You’re a dick.” Theo said, grinning as he leaned back in for another kiss. He braced his hands on either side of Liam and slowly lifted himself up, smiling gently. “I meant what I said though. I really, really want to make love to you. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Liam murmured, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I just want you. I don’t care how I have you as long as I do.”

“Fuck.” Theo whispered as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed tightly, lowering their joined hands to rest over Liam’s heart. He could have lost this. He’d tried to ruin everything to get rid of the person he loved more than anything. It had been a selfish idea and Theo knew that despite everything, they had a long road of recovery ahead of them. He hadn’t realized he was crying again until Liam was sitting up, pulling him onto his lap.

“Theo?” Liam asked softly, stroking the back of his neck as he settled Theo’s face against his shoulder. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Theo whispered, wrapping his arms around Liam and digging his fingers into his back. “I just...I’m so stupid. I love you. I don’t care if I’ve only got two years left. I’m spending it all with you and I never should have made you think otherwise.”

“I love you, too.” Liam quietly kissed his forehead. “You were angry and hurting. You lashed out and it hurt, but we’re okay now. I’m here. I’m not going to walk away again, I promise.”

“I really don’t deserve you.” Theo murmured, sniffling as Liam gently grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up.

“You do. You deserve the world, Theo.” Liam’s smile was honest and genuine, cracking open Theo’s heart and flooding him with love and relief. He caught Liam’s lips in a soft kiss, pouring himself into it as he tried to ease them back onto the bed. They wasted no time in discarding the rest of their clothes, pressing their bodies flush together as they continued to kiss and re familiarize themselves with each other.

Theo slowly kissed his way back down Liam’s chest until he was settled between his legs, watching him with soft eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Liam’s bent knee before getting up. He opened his nightstand and grabbed the lube, making a mental note to go out and buy more the next time he had a chance. As he settled back between Liam’s thighs, he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers. “Ready?”

“Always.” Liam hummed, shifting his hips slightly to raise them a little. Nodding, Theo brushed his hand along his thigh and traced his finger gently across Liam’s hole. He took a moment to tease him, lightly rubbing his finger around the rim a couple of times to hear Liam beg his name. It sent a rush down his spine and he slowly pressed into him, easing his way down to the second knuckle. “Fuck,” Liam whispered breathlessly. Theo smiled in agreement and moved his finger in and out, stretching and working him until he could slide in a second finger. Liam tightened around him, moaning as he rocked his hips down against Theo’s hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Theo murmured as he watched Liam begin to fuck himself on his fingers. A gorgeous flush spread across his chest and Liam looked like he was glowing, everything about him perfect as he moved back against Theo. He let Liam fuck himself slowly, working in a third finger but keeping them away from his prostate. He knew that was what Liam was searching for, whimpers and small gasps of desperation escaping each time he was close. He rewarded him with a gentle brush against the bundle of nerves, crooking his fingers and watching in delight as Liam slammed down with a sharp cry. “Fuck, look at you. You’re a mess.” He breathed out as he withdrew his fingers.

“Theo, please. I need you. I want you inside me, please.” Liam pleaded brokenly, his lip quivering in frustration and desire as he looked at Theo.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Theo said softly, pouring a little more lube into his palm and slowly stroking himself. He settled back and lined himself up, reaching for Liam’s hand and tangling their fingers together. Liam clenched his hand tightly and Theo pushed into him, groaning softly as he moved until he was fully inside of him. “Fuck, Liam.”

“Theo…” Liam moaned and hooked his legs around Theo’s calves, trembling beneath him. “I need you to move.”

“Anything for you.” Theo murmured, slowly starting to pull out. He thrust shallowly back into him, testing the waters. From the way Liam threw back his head and his eyes blazed, Theo had him right where he wanted him. He moved at a slow pace, keeping his thrusts steady and even as Liam begged for more. He shifted his and Liam’s joined hands, moving them up above Liam’s head while grabbing Liam’s other wrist and pinning him there. He knew the werewolf could break his hold at a moment’s notice, could take control of the situation so easily. But Liam wouldn’t. His faith in Theo was enough to make him breathless and Theo started to move faster, finding the perfect angle to hit Liam’s prostate and drag slowly through him.

After a few thrusts Liam began to writhe beneath him, grinding his hips back and begging for Theo to touch him. He slowly let go of Liam’s wrist and moved his hand between them, taking his cock in hand and stroking slowly to match his next thrust. Liam cursed and bucked into his hold, a half sob tearing from his throat. “ _Theo!_ ” He choked out, his hips stuttering for a moment before he clenched around Theo and came, arching up from the bed. Theo squeezed his dick and continued to stroke him through it, loosening his hold as Liam collapsed back onto the mattress with a soft whimper. He forced himself to remain still, watching until the werewolf started to relax before he tightened his grip on his hand and began to move again. It didn’t take long to chase his own orgasm and he dropped his head, claiming Liam’s mouth to drown his groans.

Panting, Theo eased his hand out of Liam’s grasp and slowly pulled out of him. They both groaned from the loss and Theo flopped onto his side, too tired to move. “Fuck,” he muttered, burying his face against the crook of his elbow. “Next time you’re on top doing all the work. That’s exhausting.” He sighed, feeling the mattress shift beside him.

“Anything you want.” Liam said, gathering one of his old shirts from the bed and using it to wipe himself clean. “You can’t go to sleep yet. You’ve got to take your contacts out.”

“I’ll let my eyes burn instead.” Theo grumbled as he forced himself to his feet.

“No you won’t.” Liam chuckled warmly. “Must be excited to be wearing them again.”

“It’s nice.” Theo admitted as he walked into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and cleaning himself. He washed his hands and took out his contacts, securing them in their container before making his way back to the bed. “I’m just glad the smoke is clearing up and I can finally leave the house again.” He said, stretching his arms above his head before falling down next to Liam and giggling as the werewolf bounced.

“I’m just glad I can cuddle you again.” Liam said, wrapping his arm around Theo’s waist and dragging him against his side. He shifted and settled his head over Theo’s chest, tangling their legs together.

“You’re heavy,” Theo huffed as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s back to keep him there.

“You’re stuck with me.” Liam muttered, rubbing his face against Theo’s skin  before reaching for the blanket to pull over them. Theo wanted to complain that it would be too hot but he’d rather spare his parents the sight of seeing him naked with his boyfriend. There was only so much Connie would allow and that would probably cross a line.

“Good. Love you, little wolf.” Theo murmured against Liam’s hair as he let his eyes drift shut.

“I love you too, Theo.” Liam reached for Theo’s hand, bringing it from his back to settle on Theo’s chest. He gently kissed his fingertips, humming in contentment as sleep called to him.

-

“This is a terrible fucking idea,” Brett muttered as Mason killed the engine. “I thought you were the smart one?” He asked, glancing over at the human in the driver’s seat.

“Your plan was even worse,” Mason hissed as he eased open the door. Brett huffed in annoyance and followed suit, turning as Josh climbed out from the back.

“He’s kind of right. Your plan was pretty bad.” Josh said, grinning as he brushed past him and headed for the front door. He tried the handle first, lifting an eyebrow as it swung open beneath his touch. Tensing, he cast an uneasy glance at the human and werewolf behind him before he took a cautious step inside. “Theo?” He called out, listening intently for a moment.

“Liam’s here too.” Brett said, catching the second heartbeat and the faint scent leading toward the stairs. “Think they talked it out?”

“Fuck I hope so.” Josh muttered, glancing over at Mason. “It would be better than locking them in a closet.”

“It’s a great plan,” Mason defended quietly. “They didn’t answer. You don’t think they’re fighting again, do you?”

“Nah. You two stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Josh said as he made his way to the steps. He climbed them with near silence, slinking down the hall to Theo’s room and easing the door open. The pair were curled up on his bed, sheets pooled around their waists and the scent of sex and contentment clinging to the room. “Gross,” he muttered as he stepped further inside. With a heavy eye roll, he fixed the sheets around the slumbering pair and dragged the comforter up to their waists. Next he grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and hid it back in Theo’s nightstand drawer, wrinkling his nose in annoyance as he wiped some of the liquid onto the comforter. He picked up the stuffed wolf that had fallen to the floor and situated it carefully on top of them, making sure the furry butt was in Theo’s face with a soft smirk. He  stepped back and nodded to himself, slipping back out of the room and easing the door shut behind him. Brett and Mason were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Mason still looking confused.

“Are they okay?” Mason whispered. Josh nodded and ushered them out, kneeling down as he closed the front door and pulled out his lockpicking set from his back pocket.

“Fine. They had sex.” Josh said as he set a tool between his teeth, squinting at the door for a moment. “Brett, I need light from your phone.” He said, taking the tool out of his mouth as Brett hovered the flashlight from his phone over his shoulder. “Thanks.” He set to work locking the door, pleased when he had it done in under a minute. “Still got it, Diaz.” He complimented himself before getting up, taking Brett’s offered hand.

“Come on then. I guess we can just go home since they’ve figured it out on their own.” Mason said as he walked back to his car, his shoulders slumped. “It was a good plan,” he assured himself.

“I still want my victory milkshake.” Josh said, grinning as Brett pulled him close to him with a twirl and brought him under his arm. “Well hey there, handsome.” He brushed a kiss along his jaw.

“Hey.” Brett echoed quietly, skimming his nose against Josh’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go get you a milkshake.” He pressed a kiss to his eyebrow and Josh let out a soft hum, leaning into him as Brett walked him over to the car. “Love you,” Brett whispered against his skin.

“Yeah? I think I love you too.” Josh smiled and slid into the back, pulling Brett with him.

“If you guys make out in the back of my car, I am totally kicking you out and you’re walking.” Mason warned as they shut the door and he started to reverse. “Seriously. Liam and Theo are bad enough but I can _not_ handle it with the two of you.”

“Shut up and drive, Hewitt.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lacrosse team holds a fundraising carwash before school begins. Theo is more than intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a healthy dose of smut in this chapter and talks of future death.

“You want us to do what?” Liam asked Coach Finstock, looking around the equally confused locker room.

“You heard me, Dunbar.” The older man scoffed as he turned on his heel and headed back into his office. “8 a.m. sharp and if anyone is late, you’ll be running laps until you puke!” He warned before slamming his door shut.

“Well there goes my Saturday,” someone muttered on the other side of the room.

“Man it’s supposed to be hot tomorrow,” another boy whined as he grabbed his bag and left the room. Liam sighed and lifted the end of his shirt, mopping sweat from his forehead as the rest of the room began to clear out. He stretched his arms above his head, leaning down to grab his bag then glancing at the person heading through the doorway.

“Hey Nolan,” he called after him. The other boy froze and turned, looking confused. “Not bad for your first practice. Sure you’ve never played lacrosse before?”

“Uh...yeah. I mean no, I haven’t.” He laughed weakly, cheeks turning scarlet as he rubbed the back of his neck. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Later.” Liam offered a friendly smile before Nolan disappeared down the hall, leaving him to his thoughts. He resumed shouldering his bag and headed out to the parking lot at a slower pace, grinning at the familiar blue truck waiting for him. He tossed his belongings into the back before climbing in, leaning in for a swift kiss. “Hey. Thought you might not make it on time.”

“Town was surprisingly empty today. No one else getting fingerprinted downtown and I was the only person that needed a drug test so it was pretty quick. Man, working at a school is already hard work.” Theo joked as he shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot. “How was practice?”

“It was practice.” Liam shrugged and leaned back, buckling himself in. “Ugh, but coach has no idea of what it means to enjoy the last days of summer. He’s planned for the lacrosse team to host a carwash tomorrow. A carwash, can you believe that?”

“What are you guys using the money for?” Theo asked, glancing over at him as he rolled to a stop.

“Extra lacrosse balls, some new uniforms, and I think some extra padding. He wants to make around five hundred or so. We have to be here at 8 for it.” Liam wrinkled his nose slightly and slumped against the window. “Remind me why I will willingly get myself up that early?”

“Because you love lacrosse and this is your year to be team captain and show everyone what you’ve got.” Theo reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. “You’ve got this, sunshine. I’ll even come see you.”

“You’d better,” Liam grumbled. “Otherwise I’ll just be miserable and wither away without you.”

“So dramatic,” Theo snorted softly as he pulled into a parking lot. Liam frowned and looked around, tilting his head over at Theo. “It’ll be just a second. My mom gave me some leftovers for Josh and I promised to drop them off before I came home. She’ll kill me if I don’t.”

“Fine,” Liam sighed loudly and threw open the truck door, exaggerating every movement as he dragged himself from the truck.

“Dork,” Theo called after him. He grabbed a bag from the backseat and followed Liam to the apartment, knocking. “Hey asshole! Delivery!”

“Motherfucker,” Josh swore loudly from behind the door. Liam furrowed his brow in confusion and listened inside, his eyes widening. He grabbed Theo by the arm and pulled him back just as Josh ripped open the door, shirtless and his pants low on his hips. Bright pink scratches covered his chest and there was a purple mark on his neck, the indent of fangs evident.

“Oh my god.” Theo giggled, his eyes lighting up. “Were you and Brett-”

“Go away,” Josh groaned as he sagged sideways against the doorframe. “Why are you here?”

“Mom said she told you I was coming. I was bringing leftovers from dinner.” Theo grinned. Footsteps sounded from deeper in the apartment and Brett appeared behind Josh, snaking his arms around his waist and dropping his head onto his shoulder.

“You two mind?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“We were leaving.” Liam said, grabbing Theo by the wrist. He shoved the bag of food into Josh’s arms and started to drag the human back to his truck, rolling his eyes as Theo broke down laughing. “Sorry!” He yelled over his shoulder.

“Liam! Wait!” Theo giggled and managed to pull free, looking at where the pair were starting to close the door. “I need to know who tops-”

“Oh my god, stop.” Liam whined as he covered his ears. Josh scowled and flipped them off, slamming the door as Theo leaned against the hood of his truck and continued to cackle.

“Did you see his face? Oh man, he’s so pissed at me.” Theo pressed his fist to his mouth, his eyes swimming with joy as Liam rolled his eyes and climbed into the truck. “Could you smell them?” He asked as he followed Liam, starting his truck.

“No but I heard them.” Liam muttered, wrinkling his nose. “I think I need bleach for my ears.”

“Poor little wolf,” Theo teased as he began to drive again. “My place or yours?”

“Let’s go to yours.” Liam said, reaching over for Theo’s hand. “My parents are doing some gardening and I really don’t want to get involved.”

“Liam, your mom killed a cactus. My mom helped. Gardening is supposed to be off limits for them.” Theo told him, lips stretching in a wide grin.

“Yeah, well, dad gives her everything she wants and she insisted on trying again. I give it two weeks.” Liam huffed out a quiet laugh. Shaking his head, Theo smiled wide and eased his truck from the parking lot as he drove them home.

-

The sun was hot on his skin, sweat breaking out across the back of his neck. Liam knew he would have a wicked tan line going by the end of the car wash if he didn’t ditch his shirt like everyone else had planned. Finstock had ordered Scott to pass around buckets of soap and water while he’d been posting signs, bellowing his demands at the lacrosse team. Liam and the others had shared exasperated looks before doing as told, getting everything set up for the car wash. Honestly, Liam was surprised when it turned 9 and several cars lined up to be washed. He’d heard his mom saying something about a madman giving her a flyer when she’d picked up Chinese for dinner and from the sounds of it, Finstock had gone around for hours to terrorize the town. Liam was more surprised he’d been able to talk _anyone_ into showing up.

“Corey, Nolan, you guys want to help me?” He asked, taking the lead as Scott directed the first car to pull into a spot.

“Sure.” Corey stepped forward and grabbed a bucket while Nolan went to talk to the woman driving the small black car. Rolling back his shoulders, Liam grabbed a couple of sponges and strolled over to get to work.

It was halfway through the first hour and two cars later when Liam heard the familiar engine pull into the parking lot. He rubbed his forehead against his wrist to wipe the sweat away, grimacing as he shadowed his hand over his eyes to block the sweltering sun. Just as he thought, Scott was collecting money from Theo a few yards away and pointing him toward Liam. Grinning, he waited for the truck to park before walking over to the window, leaning up to steal a kiss. “Hey,” he greeted with a tired smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Showing my support for the lacrosse team and my favorite captain.” Theo smirked, eyeing him. Liam flushed and tugged lightly at his sweat-soaked shirt, feeling the blush spread down his chest.

“Well thanks. Give me a minute and I’ll get a couple of the guys-”

“Actually, I made a deal with Scott and Finstock.” Theo’s eyes gleamed wickedly. “I paid double for you to wash it. _Just_ you.”

“What?” Liam asked, dumbfounded as he turned slowly and looked over at his alpha and  coach. Scott gave him a knowing smile, nodding slightly before he turned back to the customer he was trying to assist. “Uh...yeah, I can do that.” He turned back to find Theo watching him. “Didn’t you just get this washed the other week?” He asked, bending down to grab a sponge.

“Yeah but I like to keep her clean. She deserves it.” Theo said, patting the steering wheel lightly.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam smiled fondly. “Now roll up your window so I don’t accidentally ruin the interior.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Theo winked and blew him an exaggerated kiss before rolling his window up and cutting the engine. Grinning, Liam dunked the sponge into the soapy water and started to get to work. He could feel Theo’s eyes on him as he stretched across the hood, dancing up onto the tips of his toes to reach all of it. The sun continued to beat down brutally on him and he smirked, tossing the sponge to the corner of the hood before stripping his shirt over his head and getting back to work. He could hear Theo’s heart pick up from inside the cab and it sent shivers down his spine, knowing he had such an effect on him. He wiped down the windshield next and then the windows, making sure his muscles flexed with each slow movement. From the way Theo’s breath stuttered slightly and he cursed under his breath, it was working. He winked through the passenger’s window before moving on to the rest of the cab, cleaning it as quickly as possible. Still, despite the fact that he was no longer front and center he could hear Theo shifting in the cab to get glimpses of him. He ducked down to clean the tires next and finally started to rinse the truck a couple of minutes later, making sure he sprayed himself to cool down.

When he finished, he dropped the hose and made his way casually over to Theo’s window. He waited for him to roll it down before leaning up, propping his arms on it and resting his chin on them. “Well? What do you think? Want to come out and see it?” He practically purred, the scent of Theo’s arousal thick in the space between them.

“Fuck, Liam.” Theo’s voice dropped to a low rasp. He looked around for a moment before threading his fingers in his hair, drawing him in for a kiss that made his toes curl. Liam smirked and drew back before Theo was ready, loving the frustrated noise that fell from his lips.

“Sorry, Theo. I can’t keep other paying customers waiting.” Winking, he stepped back and smirked as Theo’s head dropped back against his headrest.

“I hate you.” Theo whined.

“No you don’t.” Liam said confidently as he nodded for Scott to send the next car forward. “I’ll see you later?”

“Sooner than you think.” Theo promised, swallowing hard as he started his car and rolled up his window. He tossed his hand in a wave as he pulled out of the parking lot, glancing back in the rearview mirror. Fuck.

-

“Mom, come on.” Theo pleaded softly as he draped himself across the counter, pouting at her. “You just said last week that you wanted your car washed!”

“Honey, I was thinking of having it professionally detailed. Not hand washed by a couple of boys that play sports and might scratch the paint.” Connie said, not looking up from her cookbook. “Do you think Josh might want to come over for dinner? It’s been a few weeks since he last joined us.”

“What? Mom, Josh is _not_ important right now. And he’s dating someone and they’re probably busy.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Do you think he’d want to bring his boyfriend?”

“Mom, this is not helping.” Theo huffed and pushed back from the counter. “You’re impossible. Where’s dad?”

“In his study, probably hiding from you.” Connie mused with a soft laugh. “Honestly, you’re such a teenager. The keys are in my purse. Take my car and bring it back before lunch, okay?”

“You’re a saint and I love you.” Theo declared, darting around the counter to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you!”

“I meant what I said, Theo!” Connie called after him as he raced from the kitchen. “Not a scratch! You tell Liam to be careful!” She warned, grinning to herself in amusement as Theo shouted reassurances and hurried out the front door. “To be young and in love,” she hummed to herself as she reached for the oven timer.

When Connie’s light blue Prius pulled into Liam’s vacant spot, he glanced at Corey and Nolan and waved them off to go help with other cars. The door popped open and Theo stepped out, sunglasses hiding his eyes and his signature smile fixed in place. “Hey, handsome.” He greeted as he closed the door and stepped carefully over a puddle of water.

“You know you could just wait in the car.” Liam said, grinning.

“It’s too damn hot for that, pup. Plus my mom doesn’t want a scratch on her car so I need to keep an eye on you. You know, just to be sure.” Theo chuckled softly and  stepped back, crossing his arms. “Well? Aren’t you going to get started?”

“Sure.” Liam smirked and rolled up the waistband of his shorts slightly, bending down to grab a sponge. “Hey, so Corey and I were talking earlier.” He began as he bent over the hood, wiping it down slowly. “We were thinking of having a movie night, just a few of us at Mason’s house. His mom has some kind of town function to be at so we’ll have the place to ourselves. We were thinking of ordering pizza or something.”

“I’d love that.” Theo hummed, flicking his tongue out across his lips. “I’ll call my mom on my way home and tell her to save the leftovers. She wanted to invite Josh and Brett over for dinner.”

“Why not me?” Liam asked, squatting down to clean the grille.

“Pretty sure it’s a given you’ll be there.” Theo hummed, eyeing him appreciatively. “Think you missed a spot to the far right.”

“Sure I did.” Liam grinned and stretched his leg out, shifting his weight to his hip and then his knee as he moved to do as told. “So movie night?”

“Is it just us and those two?” Theo asked, following slowly as Liam moved around the car. “Making sure you don’t scratch it,” he reminded as Liam shot an incredulous look over his shoulder.

“Right.” Liam said slowly, bending down again to rub at the tire. “Actually, Mason was going to invite Brett and Josh too. Aside from that, it’s just us.”

“Puppy pack night.” Theo chuckled softly. “I like it.” He said as Liam straightened back up, the muscles in his lower back shifting with the movement. “I like it a lot.”

“Pervert.” Liam teased as he moved on to the window. “Hitting on a high school student, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“What are you gonna do to punish me?” Theo asked, lowering his voice. “Spank me for it?”

“Fuck,” Liam whimpered softly and stilled himself, taking a shuddering breath. He forced himself to breathe and resumed washing down the car, the blood rushing to his ears as he maneuvered around the vehicle. He could feel Theo in the shadow of his footsteps, his eyes roaming Liam and tracking his every move. When he had finally sprayed the car down, he turned and squirmed under Theo’s intense gaze. “Anything else?”

“No, it’s perfect.” Theo smirked and stepped closer, lightly brushing their chests together. “I’ll see you later, little wolf.” He winked from behind his glasses and pulled his keys out, climbing back into the car. Liam swallowed hard and forced himself to smile as another car pulled into the empty spot, doing his best to push thoughts of Theo from his mind as he went to resume his task.

It happened twice more before Liam decided to ask. Theo came back after a while with his dad’s car and then Jenna’s a half hour after that. Each time he got out to supervise Liam, following him around the car while blatantly watching him. Liam didn’t mind putting on a small show for his boyfriend but he had to keep it careful, there were still other paying customers that surely wouldn’t appreciate watching his antics. Not that he wanted them to. As Theo climbed back in Jenna’s car and started it, Liam ducked his head down into the window. “What are you doing? I appreciate your support of the team and all but are you planning on washing every car on our street?”

“If that’s what it takes.” Theo smirked and Liam’s mouth went dry. “Liam, I’ve got nothing better to do today. Watching you wash cars? It’s like Christmas came early this year.”

“Oh my god, get out of here.” Liam huffed out a small laugh, grinning widely as he stepped back to let Theo drive away. Shaking his head as he watched him go, he stretched his arms above his head and tipped his head back toward the sun. Just a few more hours and he could go home, hopefully to get some type of privacy with his soulmate.

-

“What do you want?” Josh asked suspiciously as he opened the door, narrowing his eyes at Theo.

“Is that any way to greet your wonderful best friend?” Theo said, slipping under his arm and into the apartment before Josh could stop him. He paused as he walked toward the couch, lifting an eyebrow. Brett was sprawled half naked across it, wearing nothing but boxers and a sated smile. “Tell me you guys did not fuck on the couch. I sit there.” He whined, turning to pout at Josh.

“Fine. We didn’t fuck on the couch.” Josh shrugged and walked back over to it, lifting Brett’s legs before sliding under them. “I rode Brett’s dick and-”

“Nope!” Theo clapped his hands over his ears. “Josh, we talked about this! Look, I’m sorry you saw Liam’s dick but-”

“You laughed about it for days,” Josh reminded as he stroked a hand down Brett’s legs. “This is nothing in comparison.”

“It was an accident! We didn’t know you were coming over, that’s why you call ahead of time!” Theo protested.

“You never call me when you barge over here.” Josh reminded with a smirk. “Now did you actually need something?”

“Yeah. I wanted to borrow your car.” Theo said, squaring his shoulders as Josh’s eyes widened. “I’ll bring it right back! It’ll come back washed and beautiful!”

“Is this for the carwash Finstock was doing?” Brett asked, glancing over at him. “I told you he would get paying customers,” he grinned back at Josh who lightly flicked him on the nose before he started scratching his fingers through Brett’s hair.

“I’m not helping you get into your boyfriend’s pants.” Josh told Theo, annoyed that he felt a tiny bit of guilt as Theo’s expression dropped. “No.”

“Brett-”

“No,” the tall werewolf cut him off. “No one touches my car but me.”

“I hate you.” Theo muttered sullenly.

“Why don’t you ask someone like Mason?” Josh raised an eyebrow. This time Theo flushed, shifting uncomfortably as he looked at the floor and muttered something. “What?”

“I....I already did, okay?” Theo huffed as he glowered up at him. “He’s already gone through twice with his car to get it washed by Corey.”

“Of course he did.” Brett chuckled, the sound slipping into a groan as Josh dug his fingers into his scalp. “Fuck.”

“So ask literally anyone else. Ask Scott. Fuck, ask Jenna for Liam’s car. Didn’t you say Corey gave him a ride this morning?” Josh continued on, leaning back on the couch as he settled his arm possessively across Brett’s back.

“You’re a genius.” Theo grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Thanks! And hey, my mom wanted to have you guys over for dinner tonight but Liam mentioned a movie night-”

“We know.” Josh cut him off gently. “Mason already texted us. We’ll be there with some chips and dip. And your mom called earlier, she told me to come over tomorrow to pick up leftovers and asked me to have lunch with her.”

“How come she doesn’t ask me to have lunch with her?” Theo muttered.

“You live with her. She has to see your ugly mug every day.” Josh replied, scratching his nails gently over Brett’s skin. “Now would you mind going away? I think I’d like to fuck my boyfriend now.”

“You two are awful.” Theo scrunched his nose and headed for the door. “Have fun fucking like rabbits!” He called over his shoulder as he shut the door, hurrying across the parking lot. He still had two hours before the car wash ended. He could probably get Jenna to give up Liam’s car and maybe Josh had a point. It couldn’t hurt to ask Scott for the Jeep and surely it could use a wash. Grinning to himself, he drove back to his street and parked on the side of the road by the mailbox. He hurried up the driveway and knocked, beaming as Jenna opened the door. “Mrs. Geyer!”

“Theo, honey, I already told you that David is at work and you can’t go take his car from the hospital parking lot.” Jenna smiled in amusement as she beckoned him inside.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d let me take Liam’s car.” He confessed as he followed her to the living room.

“How many cars have you had washed now?” She asked, lips twitching in amusement.

“A few.” Theo admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink as he flushed. “Please?”

“Well it _is_ for a good cause.” Jenna chuckled. “His keys are hanging by the front door.”

“Thanks. You’re the best and I promise I will return it in one piece.” Theo said, turning to head back toward the door. He paused and took a deep breath, slowly turning back around. “You...you, um, wouldn’t happen to also have a little money, would you?”

“Isn’t that something you should ask your own mother?” Jenna giggled.

“...she turned me away after I got dad’s car washed.” Theo admitted. Laughing, Jenna pulled out a wrinkled bill from the pocket of her jeans and passed it to him.

“Only because it’s for a good cause. Have fun ogling my son.” She winked and he blushed harder, hurrying out and snatching the keys from their post. He made his way out to the car, grinning like a fool as he climbed in and started the engine.

-

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Liam muttered as he watched his own car pull into the spot before him. He waited until Theo had rolled down the window before walking over, leaning against the door and looking down at him. “Theo. Seriously, how many cars are you going to bring through here? How do you even have the money for this?”

“Your mom might have helped a little. Also, Scott is a dick. He wouldn’t let me borrow the Jeep. I asked.” Theo huffed in mild annoyance. At Liam’s raised eyebrow, he squirmed in his seat. “You just...fuck, Liam. You look so fucking good right now and I can’t help myself for wanting to see more.”

“Start the car,” Liam said before vaulting himself over the hood and opening the passenger door. Theo hastily did as told, flicking his gaze to the side where Finstock was watching them. “Well what are you waiting for? Drive!” Liam laughed.

“Raeken!” Finstock waved a lacrosse stick in the air as Theo gunned it from the parking lot, chasing after him. “Raeken! You come back right now with my lacrosse captain! RAEKEN!”

“He’s so pissed.” Theo grinned as he glanced at the rear view mirror before turning down a side road. “Where to?” He shifted his gaze over to Liam, his throat tightening as he met dark blue eyes.

“Business district.” Liam murmured lowly, his fingers sliding over and wrapping around Theo’s upper thigh.

“Not home?” Theo asked, shifting slightly and trying to focus back on the road.

“My mom is home all day and so is yours. Unless you want to get a hotel, we don’t have a lot of options. And I can’t wait that long.” Liam slid his hand higher and gently rubbed Theo through his jeans.

“Liam, you’re going to make me have an accident.” Theo warned, his voice rising in pitch as he took a shallow breath.

“Well we can’t have that,” Liam murmured as he withdrew his hand. He reached for one of Theo’s instead, dragging it along his own thigh until he pressed it firmly against his erection. “This? This is what you’ve done to me all day. Do you know how distracting it is to be surrounded by the smell of your arousal and know I can’t touch you?” He growled softly and Theo whined, swallowing hard. “You’ve teased me all morning and I can’t stand it any longer.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Pull the car over.” Liam ordered, glancing up the road for a moment. There was a bit of seclusion between the trees and it would be hidden from the main road, at least enough for what he had planned. As Theo did as told, Liam licked his lips and unbuckled his seatbelt. Theo parked and reached for the keys but Liam stopped him, firmly taking him by the hand. “It’s too hot without the AC and I need you to be able to breathe.” He reminded, slowly gliding his fingers down Theo’s arm.

“Breathing is...yeah.” Theo whispered, dropping his hand and struggling to unbuckle himself. “How do you want to do this?” He asked, pushing his seat back as he looked over at Liam. The werewolf smirked and reclined his seat a little, reaching for the front of Theo’s shirt.

“Come here.” He murmured, tugging hard. Theo cursed and scrambled over the armrest and the center console, squirming his way onto Liam’s lap. “Eager, aren’t we?” He leaned up, dragging his lips across Theo’s lightly stubbled jaw. “You didn’t shave this morning.” He smirked and skimmed his nose across his throat, breathing him in.

“No time. Wanted to be at the school on time.” Theo dug his knees into Liam’s hips, draping his arms over his shoulders as he looked down at him.

“You were still late.” Liam pointed out, sucking at his pulse point.

“I-fuck, I know.” Theo tipped his head back, whimpering as Liam’s teeth scraped over his skin. “Mom made me have breakfast-“

“I really don’t want to hear about your mom right now.” Liam groaned softly and hid his face against Theo’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill the mood.”

“You started it.” Theo huffed, grinding his hips down and eliciting a stifled gasp from Liam. “Fuck, I need you to touch me. Liam, I need it now.”

“So bossy and impatient.” Liam chuckled and leaned up, catching his lips in a heated kiss. He anchored one hand against Theo’s hip, the other cupping the back of his neck and tangling in his hair. Theo groaned and rocked his hips again, breath stuttering as his erection brushed Liam’s. His tongue delved into his mouth, stroking firmly against Theo’s as he shifted his hips beneath him.

“Liam,” Theo whined into his mouth as he rolled his hips and sucked on his tongue. Liam swore through his teeth and broke the kiss, panting as he looked up at Theo.

“Lube. Behind you, glove box. Should be a bottle.” He said, dropping his head back with a frustrated groan as Theo shuffled around in his lap. The box popped open and he closed his eyes, listening to papers being shoved around. “What’s wrong?” He groaned as Theo wriggled back around to face him.

“Empty. Think we used the last of it when we had sex on the roof last time.” Theo said, his cheeks flushed as he thought back a few days to when Liam had taken him back to the site of their date under the stars. “Don’t worry,” he added as he lifted his body and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “I came prepared.”

“You planned for this?” Liam asked, impressed as he watched Theo pull out a small packet of lube that was cherry vanilla scented.

“Liam. Of course I did. Don’t you know me at all?” Theo smirked down at him, pressing the packet into his hand. Dumbstruck, Liam was helpless but to watch as his boyfriend removed his shirt and fumbled open the button of his jeans. He lifted himself back up, carefully shoving his jeans and boxers down while trying not to knee Liam. “Sunshine, come on. Hurry up.” Theo said as he reached for Liam’s waistband.

Surging up, Liam fisted his fingers back in Theo’s hair and dragged him in for a scorching kiss. He wrapped his other hand around Theo’s shoulder, keeping him close as he devoured his mouth. He bit down on Theo’s lips with bruising force, groaning as Theo let out a choked moan and ground his hips down in response. “Fuck, fuck.” Liam hissed into his mouth as he grabbed Theo by the hip and lifted him up enough to shove his gym shorts down. Theo reached for his dick and he knocked his hand away, growling softly as he lifted the lube packet and tore the corner with his teeth. “Not yet,” he muttered around the package as he squeezed some onto his fingers.

“Liam, come on. Hurry up.” Theo groaned as he rubbed himself against his stomach. Smirking, Liam claimed his lips in another kiss as he pressed his first finger into Theo and crooked it. “Fuck!” Theo cursed into his mouth, shuddering as he slumped forward against Liam’s shoulder to give him a better angle. He stretched him slowly, adding a second finger when Theo’s whimpers were too much to resist. “Liam, please.” Theo begged softly before biting down on his shoulder. “I can take more.”

“I know you can.” Liam murmured, stretching him further and adding a third finger. A pleased hiss escaped Theo and Liam paused, taking a moment to scent the air around them. Theo’s arousal mixed with his own, hanging like a thick cloud around them, but there was also contentment and desire that knocked the breath from his lungs. Every part of Theo wanted this and he could see how happy he was, how for once it wasn’t such a struggle for him. His good days were good but this? This was perfect.

“Liam, please.” Theo pleaded again as he pressed sloppy kisses to his neck. “I’m not going to last. I need you inside of me, please. Please please please.”

“I love it when you beg.” Liam whispered as he removed his fingers, grabbing the nearly empty packet of lube. He coated himself and stroked a few times before lining himself up, catching Theo’s lips in a slow kiss as he pushed into him. Gripping Theo by the hips, he kept himself still as he waited for Theo to give him some sort of green light. Theo broke the kiss and dropped his head down against Liam’s chest, shuddering lightly as he gave a weak nod. “You sure?” He murmured softly.

“I’m okay. I’m good.” Theo replied, taking a breath and lifting his head to grin at Liam. “Now fuck me.” Liam didn’t have to be told twice. Tightening his grip, he lifted Theo up and snapped his hips up abruptly. Cursing, Theo jerked his head back and Liam moved one hand to cup the back of his head before he could hit the roof. He kept Theo anchored above him and began to move, thrusting up into him at a quick pace. Theo braced his hands against his chest, shameless moans filling the space between them and encouraging Liam to move faster. Blunt nails scraped across Liam’s nipples and he groaned, eyes flashing gold as he snapped up brutally against Theo. A broken sob spilled from the human, his hips moving in desperate circles back against Liam. “Fuck, fuck, Liam. Liam, Liam please.” He begged, a frustrated groan escaping him as he rocked back down into his next thrust.

“Tell me what you want.” Liam growled, digging his nails into Theo’s hip with bruising force. “Use your words, Theo.”

“I-I can’t- _fuck_.” Theo choked out, his fingers curling as he cursed. “You _know_ where I need you, stop teasing me.”

“It’s the angle,” Liam growled in frustration as he thrust up again and missed his mark. “Fuck,” he cursed as Theo’s thighs began to tremble and he sank down fully onto him, collapsing into his chest.

“Liam. I need to cum, Liam. _Please_ let me cum.” Theo’s desperate plea snapped the last of his control. Liam growled softly and let go of him, reaching for the lever that would recline his seat fully. Before he could drop back, he wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist and flipped them around so Theo was laying under him. His breath left in a sharp exhale and Liam paused, his fingers digging back into Theo’s hips as he looked down at his human in concern. “I’m fine, I’m okay.” Theo said hoarsely. “Fuck me, just do it. I can take it.” He listened to his heartbeat for a moment, erratic but strong, and nodded his consent.

Liam wasted no time slamming back into him with hard, deep thrusts. He dragged Theo back onto his cock with each thrust, giving him no reprieve as he writhed and begged beneath him. Setting a brutal and punishing pace, he gripped harder as Theo’s skin and felt it break under his fingers. The faint smell of blood snapped him back to reality and he looked down, his claws barely pricking Theo but the human didn’t seem to notice. Maybe he just didn’t care. He removed one hand and willed his claws away before wrapping his hand around Theo’s dick, stroking hard and fast with each new thrust. Mewling beneath him, Theo arched as he came and cried out for him. Liam slammed into him once more before his own orgasm hit, washing over him and leaving him trembling as he braced himself above Theo.

As the high started to recede, Liam looked down at the white coating his hand and slowly lifted it up, tongue dragging heavily across his palm as he lapped up Theo’s release. “Oh fuck, you’re killing me,” Theo muttered as he draped his arm over his eyes and exhaled shakily.

“You okay?” Liam asked softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“You just fucked my brains out. Give me a minute.” Theo groaned and buried his face against his elbow. Smirking, Liam slowly eased out of him and grabbed his boxers from their discarded pile of clothing. He wiped Theo down as best as he could and then himself, reaching for his shorts to pull on. He’d just gotten Theo’s boxers on him when someone knocked on the window, startling both of them.

“Shit,” Liam cursed as he turned his head to find Parrish looking the other way. Swallowing, he rolled down the window a little and smiled hesitantly. “Deputy Parrish-”

“Dunbar, Raeken.” Parrish cleared his throat. “You two should take this inside before I have to write you a citation. I don’t think your parents would be pleased.”

“No, we were just heading home.” Liam flushed bright red as he grabbed Theo’s jeans from the floor. “Sorry Parrish, it won’t happen again.”

“I hope it doesn’t.” Parrish said, tapping the window lightly before he walked away.

“Hey Parrish!” Theo called as he lifted his head up. “Think I can borrow the patrol car for a carwash?”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Liam hissed and covered his mouth. “Ignore him!” He yelled, his ears burning as he glared down at Theo. “You’re going to get us arrested!”

“It would be worth it.” Theo smirked, biting gently at his hand. “Hey, you want to drive me home? Because I totally can’t feel my legs right now.”

“Of course you can’t.” Liam grinned smugly and crawled from his lap, moving into the driver’s seat. Groaning, Theo wriggled the rest of the way into his jeans and found his shirt as he eased the seat back up into a normal position. “I’m taking you home,” he said as he shifted the car into reverse and pulled back out onto the road. “You owe me gas money,” he added as he looked down at the nearly empty tank. He’d needed to get some anyways.

“Worth it,” Theo mumbled drowsily as he turned on his side and smiled over at Liam, buckling up. By the time Liam had parked in the driveway, Theo was completely gone. A soft little snore escaped him and Liam cut the engine, shaking his head with a fond smile. He’d have to carry him in and somehow make it past Connie. Especially being shirtless. Sighing, he climbed out and walked around the gather Theo in his arms. He wasn’t sure how he managed to sneak up the stairwell without her hearing him, but he settled Theo in bed and filled the reusable water bottle on his bedside table before rifling through Theo’s drawers. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers for himself and a worn but soft shirt, slipping it over his head as he descended the stairs. He was almost at the front door when an amused voice stopped him, freezing him in place.

“Liam? You aren’t even going to say hello?”

“H-hey Connie.” He turned to the living room and smiled weakly. “I was just dropping Theo off. He fell asleep-”

“Parrish already called us,” Jenna spoke from behind him and Liam almost jumped out of his skin. He turned, cheeks heating up as his mother walked around him and joined her friend in the living room. “Liam Eugene Dunbar-”

“Gotta go!” Liam practically threw himself out the front door, racing to his car and throwing himself into it. He could hear the women inside laughing and he blushed brightly, shifting into reverse and peeling out of the driveway. He hurried back to the carwash, biting his lip as he checked the clock. He’d been gone for almost an hour. Coach was going to kill him.

-

Theo furrowed his brow as he reached out for the warm body beside him, confused when his fingers came up empty. “Liam?” He croaked out, frowning as he slowly opened his eyes. “You did _not_ fuck me and then leave me.” He grumbled, closing his eyes again for a moment. The events from before came rushing back and he gasped, sitting up right and looking at his alarm clock. “Fuck!” He lurched to his feet and stumbled through the doorway, racing down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was half an hour left for the car wash and he needed to see Liam again. He glanced frantically around the room before grabbing the first thing he could find, a bag of flour sitting out beside the oven. Snatching his keys from the counter where he’d abandoned them earlier, he raced to the front door.

“Theodore Raeken, don’t you dare-”

“Sorry mom! I’ll buy more, love you!” He called over his shoulder before slamming the door. He emptied the bag of flour onto the hood of his truck, grinning with pride as he rushed to start the truck. He could make it to the school in fifteen minutes if he hurried. He shifted gears and began his journey, silently praying that he’d make it before Finstock shut the operation down for the day. It seemed luck was in his favor when he reached the school, the lacrosse team finishing up the last couple of cars while Finstock began taking down signs. He pulled up next to Scott, leaning his head out the window.

“Theo-what did you do?” Scott frowned at him. “You were one of the first ones here, what happened to your truck?”

“Baking accident. I know, crazy right?” Theo laughed and reached for his wallet. The expression quickly dropped from his face when he realized it was empty. “Motherfucker. Scott, listen, please just spot me for this. I will pay you back-”

“Just let him through,” Finstock waved his hand at him. “He’s been most of our business today and we’ve already exceeded our goal.”

“Coach, you’re an angel and I love you.” Theo beamed as the older man scowled at him.

“You steal my captain again and we’re going to have more words, Raeken.” He warned before turning to yell at the team to start packing it in. Theo laughed and pulled into the spot Liam was cleaning up, honking lightly at him. His grin stretched as the beta cursed and dropped the sponge he’d picked up into a bucket of water, splashing himself everywhere.

“Oops,” Theo said innocently as Liam frowned at him.

“Theo, what are you doing here? Seriously, there’s no way you have the money for this. And you were supposed to be asleep.” Liam huffed with a fond look in his eyes.

“Coach said I can have the last wash since I’ve helped you guys so much.” Theo smirked. “And I’m looking for a show, sunshine.”

“I am not having sex with you in public again,” Liam hissed as his cheeks turned pink. “Parrish called our moms, Theo. Our _moms_!”

“Well it’s a good thing our moms are hanging out right now then. That means your place will be free for us.” Theo smirked and got out of his truck, rolling up the window before shutting the door. Liam glanced around the emptying parking lot, relieved that most of his team was already heading away. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, smirking as hungry eyes tracked the movement and fixated on the sliver of skin visible above his hip.

“Guess I can give you what you want.” Liam purred, grabbing the sponge and stepping closer to the car. “But Theo?” He said over his shoulder, settling the item against the hood. “You owe me a blowjob for this.”

“Deal.” Theo smirked and crossed his arms, settling back a few feet to enjoy the view. If Liam exaggerated his movements and swayed his hips more than necessary, no one else needed to know. And when both of them were soaked by the hose at the end and grinding against each other, only for Finstock to threaten them away again, then that was between them too. As Liam fell into his bed later that afternoon with Theo in his arms, he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

-

“Hey Connie,” Liam greeted as she opened the front door for him. “Is Theo almost ready?” He asked, glancing toward the stairs. After they’d napped together, Theo had gone home to get a little extra rest before getting ready for their movie night at Mason’s. Liam had been forced to help his mother with gardening, punishment for her having to be called and told about his sex life. He still couldn’t quite look her in the eye.

“Almost. He should be down any minute, he forgot to grab his contact solution. Liam?” She settled her hand on his arm, steering him toward the living room and to the couch. “I wanted to thank you for today. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him so happy. He was running around without a problem and he was so full of joy. Thank you for giving him that.” She smiled warmly and Liam returned it, feeling relieved. “But dear, please try not to have sex with him in public next time. Or at least don’t get caught.” The embarrassment flooded through him and she laughed, watching him bury his face in his hands. “Oh honey, don’t be so upset. You’re young and in love. You should be enjoying the time you’ve got, not worrying about what we think. Your mom and I have talked about it a lot.”

“Oh god, please kill me.” Liam whined.

“As long as you two are being safe, there’s no problem. It’s healthy for young men to-”

“Mom!” Theo cried from the doorway, clutching his overnight bag to his chest. “I told you not to bombard him when he walked in the door!”

“Sweetheart, we were just talking.” Connie laughed at her son and let go of Liam’s arm, letting him stand up and hurry to the doorway. “You boys behave tonight. Tell Mason and Corey I said hello. Don’t forget to tell Josh to come get his leftovers tomorrow. Be home before lunch or I’ll send Sheriff Stilinski after you.”

“Oh my god, we have to leave.” Liam groaned as he grabbed Theo by the hand and dragged him out the front door. “Your mother is insane!”

“She adores you.” Theo chuckled and opened his door, sliding into the passenger seat of Liam’s car.

“She cares way too much about our sex life. She shouldn’t even know we have one!” Liam whined, dropping his head against the steering wheel.

“Liam. I tell my mom everything.” Theo chuckled softly and reached over, squeezing his hand. “She’s cool with it. I mean, I don’t tend to give her _all_ the details because some things she never needs to know but she just wants…” he paused, licking his lips. “Liam. She wants me to experience everything I can in life. As much as I can fit into two years.”

“Don’t say that,” Liam whispered as he lifted his head and turned to look at him. “You still have time.”

“I know. And you and I, we’re going to make the most of it.” Theo promised as he laced their fingers tight. “You make me happy and that’s all she cares about. I know it’s a weird thing for her to want to talk about but I’m her only child now, Liam. There are a million things she’s never going to get to see me do and it kills her every day. I might be able to come to terms with dying but that doesn’t mean everyone else has.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Liam whispered, squeezing his hand in an iron grip.

“I know, sunshine. I know.” Theo said quietly. “Hey. Tonight is supposed to be fun, okay? You and I are going to spend time with our friends and it’s going to be the happiest damn day of my life. So put on a smile because I love you. It’s going to be okay.”

“I love you too.” Liam swallowed hard and took a deep breath, nodding as he started to drive. It was just getting dark out when he pulled into Mason’s driveway, parking behind Josh’s car. He and Theo grabbed their bags and headed inside, the scent of fresh pizza driving them toward the kitchen.

“Hey, you made it.” Mason grinned as he pulled down plates from the cabinet. “Josh, pay up.”

“You were betting on us?” Theo asked, snatching the money that Josh pulled out and shoving it in his own pocket. “Rude!”

“I didn’t win anyways. I was betting you guys wouldn’t make it at all.” Josh smirked, shrugging as he leaned down against the kitchen island. “Besides, Mason said you guys would have had sex first and he’s wrong.”

“No he’s not. You’re not the only one who got to ride a dick today.” Theo grinned, looking immensely pleased as Josh’s expression fell and then soured.

“Gross, Raeken. I don’t ever need to know these things about your sex life.” Josh pretended to gag and Theo laughed, pushing at his shoulder. “Liam, get your lunatic boyfriend away from me.”

“Are you guys talking about dicks in here?” Brett asked as he strolled into the kitchen, settling into the space next to Josh and leaning their arms together. “Because if we’re having a dick measuring competition-”

“Stop talking about dicks!” Mason slapped his palm against the counter. “You are going to ruin my appetite. I need better friends,” he griped to himself as he opened the first pizza box. “Corey, make them stop.” He whined as his boyfriend walked into the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Corey grinned as he walked over and kissed his cheek.

“Gay,” four voices chorused in unison. Brett and Liam shared a smirk, high fiving.

“We need better friends.” Mason reiterated, shaking his head as he dished pizza out onto plates. “All they want to do is talk about their dicks.”

“Well when you’ve got one as pretty as mine-” Brett started, winking over the island at him. Mason flushed and dropped the plate in his hand, his cheeks darkening as he ducked his gaze. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot you used to want to sleep with me.” He grinned as Mason’s blush deepened. Theo started to giggle, hiding his face against his shoulder as he continued laughing. He lost his breath and began to wheeze softly, gripping the edge of the counter for a moment. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he struggled for breath, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to make his lungs work again.

“Theo, hey.” Liam slid his hand up Theo’s back and grabbed his wrist with his other hand, drawing out pain. “Theo, it’s okay. Breathe, just take a second and try and breathe. In and out.” He encouraged, eyebrows drawn in worry as he looked at his flushed boyfriend. Theo slowly began to breathe again, wiping at his eyes and ducking his head as he felt the concerned stares of his friends.

“I’m okay. Sorry,” he muttered quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Josh murmured. “At least you were choking on air and not Liam’s dick.” He added, eyes glimmering as Theo snorted a weak laugh.

“Ass.” He leaned back into Liam’s arms, closing his eyes.

“You okay?” Liam kissed behind his ear, settling his head loosely on his shoulder.

“Fine. Just got carried away.” Theo hummed, taking a few deep breaths. “So? I thought we were having a movie night?” He asked after a minute, looking over at Mason who was still frozen in place.

“Uh...yeah. Corey and Brett set everything up in the loft upstairs. The pizza had just gotten here before you guys arrived.” Mason said, kneeling down to pick up the plate he had dropped. “It might be easier to just take the boxes upstairs and have paper towels instead.”

“You got it.” Josh closed the box and grabbed them all, nodding his head. “See you upstairs.” He said before walking away, Brett on his heels.

“If those two just left to have sex, I’m going to be so annoyed.” Theo huffed, his eyes slipping shut again. “Haven’t they had enough today?”

“You’re one to talk.” Liam nuzzled against the side of his neck. “Come on, let’s go put our stuff down. Mason, you need me to carry anything?”

“Nah, Corey and I have the drinks. We’ve already got chips and dip upstairs and Josh brought some healthy stuff too. There’s even blueberries.” Mason said, smiling gently. “You guys go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Liam wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist and grabbed their bags, leading him toward the stairs. “You look exhausted.” He said softly.

“Busy day.” Theo said, shaking himself a little and straightening up. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ll stay up just fine.”

“Liar.” Liam chuckled as he reached the loft, tossing their bags to the side. “You should take out your contacts before we lay down.” He said, glancing at the nest of blankets and pillows that had been set up. Brett and Josh were already cuddling up, sharing a piece of pizza a few feet away. “Gross,” he said a little louder. Both flipped him off without a word, sharing a smile.

“Be nice.” Theo elbowed him. “I don’t want to take them out. I’m not going to fall asleep.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Liam grinned, knowing it was true. “Come on, Theo. It doesn’t mean you’ll fall asleep. It just means you’re ready if you do.”

“I’ll stay up through the whole movie. You’ll see.” Theo muttered as he knelt by his bag, grabbing what he needed and heading for the bathroom. Liam followed, smiling as he leaned in the doorway for a moment.

“Prove me wrong.” He said as Theo washed his hands. “Prove me wrong and I’ll give you a blowjob.” He added quietly, winking as Theo stiffened. He turned and walked back to the loft, kneeling down beside the pizza box to grab a couple of slices. Glancing to the side, he noticed a healthy option for chips leaning against a small container of blueberries. “Hey, thanks for thinking of him.” He said softly to Josh.

“It was nothing. Brett found the chips.” Josh muttered, the tips of his ears turning pink. “You’re not the only one who wants to take care of him. He’s my best friend.”

“I know.” Liam smiled and looked up as Mason and Corey joined them, carrying bottles of water instead of their usual soda fixes. “What’s this?” He asked, grabbing one of the bottles and sitting down.

“We didn’t want him to feel left out.” Corey said, sitting down while Mason grabbed pizza for both of them. “It’s not a big deal or anything.”

“What isn’t?” Theo asked as he emerged from the bathroom, adjusting his glasses. He dropped down to sit beside Liam, stealing a piece of pizza before kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, little wolf.”

“Just talking about summer being almost over.” Corey said, smiling over at him. “You ready for your online classes?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Theo groaned as he leaned into Liam’s side and took a bite of food. “I hate that I’m starting them the day I’m going to visit my family. Like who does that?”

“The pups won’t be long after you. You guys start back what, week after next?” Josh asked, licking sauce from his fingers.

“Don’t remind me.” Liam groaned. “I still haven’t done the summer reading.”

“There was summer reading?” Corey asked, frowning. “Oh man, I’m so screwed.”

“Don’t worry. There’s still time.” Mason promised, squeezing him on the knee. “So I was thinking classic horror movie marathon.”

“I don’t understand how you guys enjoy that kind of stuff. Our everyday lives in this town are terrifying enough.” Brett said, shaking his head as he reached for another slice of pizza.

“I voted for superhero movies.” Corey said softly.

“Dude, that would be perfect.” Theo grinned. “Action packed moments?” It was the perfect thing to keep him from falling asleep. “Come on, Mase. We should wait and do a horror marathon closer to Halloween. Plus there’s not much new to stream right now.”

“I guess that won’t hurt.” Mason sighed. “All in favor?”

“Aye.” They said in unison, grinning as Mason grabbed the remote. Theo settled his head against Liam’s shoulder as Mason flipped through apps on his tv, blinking slowly as a title was selected and background music began. His head tipped forward just as the narrator began to speak, a tiny groan escaping him as he snuggled into Liam.

“Dude. Is he already asleep?” Mason whispered as he stood to cut off the lights. “You seriously exhausted him that much?”

“It’s been a long day.” Liam said, stroking his fingers gently through Theo’s hair.

“Lots of sex.” Josh hissed in the dark, snickering to himself. Liam tossed his pizza crust at him, smirking when he heard the annoyed sound coming from him. “Gross.”

“I’ll let him sleep.” Liam said, gently wrapping his arm around Theo’s waist. He eased him slowly down on the blankets, carefully sliding his glasses off. Kissing his forehead, he moved to set the glasses near their stuff and then returned to lay down beside him, propping his arms behind his head as he focused on the glowing screen across from him.

Theo slept soundly through two movies, only stirring when Liam rolled on his side and started to pull him close. “Little wolf?” He mumbled, rubbing his face against his chest. “Did I miss it?” He asked softly, wondering why it was dark and quiet. “Aw man, I slept through it. No blowjob for me.” He muttered. Someone snorted across the room and another voice shushed him, silence falling again.

“Don’t worry, Theo.” Liam kissed the top of his head as he fumbled for the edge of the blanket and wrapped them in it. Closing his eyes, he tightened his hold on his human and buried his face against his hair. Three breaths later he was fast asleep.

-

“Are you ever going to stop pouting?” Theo asked, picking up a fry from the basket in the middle of the table and swiping it through his milkshake. He glanced sideways at his sulking boyfriend, unable to keep from grinning.

“You didn’t tell me this was a double date with _Brett_.” Liam muttered.

“You’re right. I said lunch with Josh. Brett was implied.” Theo grinned, nudging him with his arm. “I thought you two were getting along better?”

“He’s still an ass.” Liam huffed, grabbing a handful of fries. “Why are we doing this? I wanted to spend time with you before you and your parents left town.”

“Because Josh is my best friend and I want to spend time with him too. Now behave yourself.” Theo said, looking up as the door opened and the pair strolled inside. He threw up his hand in a wave, grinning as Josh flipped him off and they walked over. They slid into the booth, Brett hooking his arm casually across Josh’s shoulders as he flipped a menu over. “About time.” He said.

“We had to stop and get gas.” Josh said, snagging the basket of fries as Theo reached for one. “No.” He said, frowning at Liam. “You let him eat this?”

“I take it back.” Theo grumbled as he slouched back in the booth. “Josh isn’t my best friend anymore.”

“Fries aren’t the worst thing for him.” Liam said, reaching for the basket and stealing it back. “And you’re one to talk. Who always lets him have soda when he visits?” He raised a pointed eyebrow.

“He also got me a latte once,” Theo beamed as Liam scowled at Josh.

“You rat,” Josh growled.

“You stole my fries.” Theo beamed innocently. “Also, fuck you.”

“No thanks.” Josh smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “That’s Brett’s job and he does a damn good job of it.”

“Oh my god,” Liam groaned as the pair across from him shared a look. “This is it. I’m finally dead and I’ve gone to hell. Did it happen quickly? Did I see it coming?” He sighed dramatically and looked at the ceiling. “Was it because of that time I put gum in Trina’s hair in third grade?”

“You idiot.” Theo snorted and knocked their shoulders together, grinning fondly. “If you were dead, you’d be in heaven because you’re in the presence of an angel.”

“You’re delusional.” Josh snorted softly as he looked down at the menu.

“I was talking about Brett, jackass.”

“Hey!” Liam pouted at his boyfriend.

“Relax, pup.” Brett smirked across the table. “I’m not interested in your boyfriend. I’ve got one of my own.”

“Oh really? Is he buying lunch for us?” Josh asked, pretending to scan the diner. He laughed as Brett flicked his ear and turned, catching his lips in a soft kiss. “I kind of love you.”

“Ugh, check please.” Liam groaned, grunting as Theo elbowed him in the ribs. “They’re being gross!”

“I’ve literally seen your dick halfway down Theo’s throat, Dunbar. You don’t get to talk about being gross.” Josh said, lifting his hand to flag down a waitress.

“How many times do we have to say sorry?” Theo whined, his cheeks turning pink as the waitress arrived to take their orders.

“Forever.” Josh said, looking up to flash a charming smile at the waitress. They quickly placed their orders and fell into an awkward silence, all watching each other and waiting for someone to start talking. Finally Brett sighed loudly and turned his head, glancing at Liam.

“So Dunbar, how’s the team looking this year?”

“Uh…” Liam stalled out, frowning slightly as he looked at Brett. Why was he trying to make small talk right now? Or was he trying to look for weaknesses instead, things he could pass on to his own team? “Not too bad. We have a lot of freshmen this year. Actually, most of the team.” He said as he sighed. “We need some of them on front line but they aren’t good enough. Honestly, I’ll be impressed if we win a single game this season.”

“Well that doesn’t sound optimistic of you.” Brett said, raising an eyebrow. “You need help getting them ready for first line?”

“What?” Liam asked, jaw going slack.

“I asked if you needed help getting them ready for the season and playing first line,” Brett repeated patiently.

“Why?” Liam squinted in suspicion, grimacing as Theo kicked him under the table.

“Because it’s no fun playing you if the whole team sucks,” Brett said honestly as he grabbed a couple of fries. “Plus it’s a good use of my time. Gotta stay in shape somehow.”

“You have an eight-pack. You stay in shape just fine. I bet you bench press Josh every night.” Theo grinned.

“Hardly. I work out a lot but it’s boring on my own. I like a good challenge.” Brett shrugged his shoulder and glanced sideways at Josh, lips curving in a soft smile. Liam frowned slightly, wondering what it was about the pair that seemed to work so well. They fit seamlessly, sliding in and complimenting each other in all the right places. Was this what it was like without a soulmate? If you both lost one, were you able to move on and truly be happy despite missing out on the perfect person in your life? Was this some kind of second chance? He swallowed and glanced at Theo, bright-eyed and grinning as he started to talk and tease the couple across from them.

What about when he lost Theo? Would he ever be able to move on? His heart hurt at the thought and he felt the gaze of two supernatural creatures turn to him but he couldn’t bear to look away from his soulmate. There wasn’t ever going to be anyone else for him, he could feel it in his bones. When Theo was gone, Liam would be left on his own with only his memories and the few things that Theo left behind. He swallowed hard and turned to look at Brett, surprised to find sympathetic eyes watching him. Theo’s voice trailed off in the background and Josh cleared his throat, tapping his fingers against the table.

“Hey Theo, I’ve got something for you in my car. Why don’t you come with me and get it before I forget?” Josh asked, already sliding over Brett’s lap and slipping out of the booth.

“But Liam-”

“Will be fine. Let’s go for a minute.” Josh grabbed him by the wrist and Liam turned, nodding weakly at Theo.

“It’s fine. I just...had a thought.” He said softly. Theo frowned and nodded, letting Josh drag him away. Liam took a breath and looked back at Brett, swallowing hard. “How’d you do it?” He whispered.

“Move on?” Brett asked softly, glancing toward the door as Josh slipped out. “It helps that we weren’t totally in love when I lost him.” He traced his fingers softly across his wrist and Liam nodded, closing his eyes. He remembered it all too well. It had been almost two years prior when he’d first transferred over to Beacon Hills. Brett had arrived early for a lacrosse game and his soulmate had come out of the gym, walking with a group of his friends toward the stands to watch the game. Liam remembered watching the two make introductions sometime later after the game, though now he suspected Brett had done it because he’d heard his soulmate’s name and taken a chance. They’d dated for three months before his death and Liam could still hear the announcement coming on at school. That Tristen had died in a horrible accident the night before, trying to save someone and losing his own life in the process. Liam hadn’t been close to Brett, still too broken up after the incidents at Devenford Prep, but he remembered hearing rumors about the anguish of his former friend and captain.

“Yeah. I guess so.” He sighed and looked out the window to where Josh and Theo were talking, his heart aching at the sight. “I’m going to lose him,” he whispered.

“Yeah. You probably are.” Brett said honestly, his voice quiet. “But you get to see it coming. I don’t know if that’s any better for you...but I wish I’d seen it coming for mine. I didn’t plan on moving on or falling in love again. I always thought it would hurt too much, you know? That somehow I would be letting him down because I let someone else have the part of my heart that was only supposed to belong to him. But Josh...he makes me smile. He fills a part of me I didn’t even know was missing. It just happened between us. Sometimes we fight and we hate ourselves for it. For moving on and trying to be happy with other people. But we can’t get them back. Tristen...fuck, Liam. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of him and a million different futures. I never want to forget him. But Josh...he makes me happy. I think I could spend the rest of my life with him and never want anything else. I think I’d be happier with my soulmate but...I know he’d want me happy. He’d want me to take care of myself and not be so alone and angry all the time. I love Josh because Tristen would want me to. It doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten him or I loved him any less. It just means our time was cut short and I moved on because if I didn’t, I was going to drown in my own sorrow. So I keep doing what I’m doing and hope that every day hurts just a little less. I don’t think the pain ever fully goes away. Theo...he would want you to be happy. He’d want you to do whatever it took to smile again after he’s gone.”

“I’m not ready to lose him.” Liam whispered, clenching his jaw as tears filled his eyes. “It’s not fair.” He said, flinching as Brett’s hand carefully covered his clenched fist.

“No, it’s not. It fucking sucks. But you’ll get through it. Josh and I will be there. Mason and Corey. Jenna. Connie. Scott and your pack. You won’t have to be alone like…” Brett trailed off, dropping his gaze. “We’ll make sure you get through it.”

“Like what?” Liam asked quietly, looking up at him. “Like...you?”

“Does it really surprise you?” Brett looked up, his expression aging him. “I had Lori and I had Satomi. Everyone else either hated me because I made them or feared me for the same reason. I did it to myself and when I had the chance to let someone in, I lost them before they got too close.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam whispered. “I’m sorry that I didn’t check on you.”

“No you aren’t.” Brett smiled sadly and Liam knew it was true. “We weren’t friends anymore. I’m not telling you this to make you feel sorry. I’m telling you this so that you know I won’t let you go through it like I did. I’m not looking to be your best friend. I’m just going to make sure you don’t lose yourself in the grief. But Theo...he’s strong, Liam. I’ve never met anyone like him and I haven’t known him for that long but I get how he draws people in and they can’t help but care about him. He’s helped me a lot lately and losing a friend like that...it won’t be easy. Losing a soulmate will be a nightmare but you’ll get through it. We’ll make sure you do. I’ll be there every step of the way, even when you punch me and tell me to leave you alone.”

“We might not be best friends but you are, you know.” Liam said quietly as he looked at their hands. “We’re friends. At least now we are.” He offered a hesitant smile that Brett returned, easing some of the pain in his face.

“Good. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it any easier on you in lacrosse.” They shared a laugh, some of the tension around them dissipating. “You good now?” Brett asked, watching him carefully.

“As good as I can be.” Liam sighed and glanced at the window, nodding as he caught Josh’s eye. “Brett? Thank you.” He said, smiling slightly over at him. “You and Josh are really good for each other, you know. I’ve never really seen him this happy. He was...pretty fucked up when I first met him. I think you help him be better.”

“He does the same for me.” Brett said softly, sliding out of the booth as Josh and Theo returned. Theo immediately pressed himself into Liam’s side, taking him firmly by the hand and looking at him worriedly.

“You okay?” He asked lowly.

“Always when I’m with you.” Liam leaned in, kissing him gently and closing his eyes. Time might be running out for them but that didn’t mean he had to sit and wait for it to pass him by. He’d live  and love Theo as much as possible until the day he couldn’t anymore.

-

“Do you have to go?” Liam asked, sitting down heavily on the edge of Theo’s bed as his boyfriend continued to pack the suitcase behind him.

“I’ll be gone for two weeks. You’ve survived that long without me before.” Theo said as he folded Liam’s lacrosse hoodie and set it on top of his pants. “It’s a family reunion and it means a lot to my mom.”

“So take me with you.” Liam said, flopping back onto the suitcase to cover it. “I can be a third cousin or something.”

“I am not telling people that.” Theo said, laughing as he tapped him on the nose. “Liam, you start classes next week. You’ll hardly know I’m gone.” He said, sitting down near his shoulder and squeezing him gently.

“I don’t see why you have to go,” Liam pouted up at him.

“Yes you do.” Theo sighed and leaned over, draping himself across Liam’s chest. He closed his eyes and turned, propping his arms over Liam and resting his head on them. When he opened his eyes, soft blue eyes were watching him intently.

“I just don’t want to see you come back and you’re hurting.” Liam said softly. He knew the pain was inevitable, there was a lot these days that seemed to set Theo off, and he knew his family was a sensitive topic.

“I know, babe.” Theo smiled sadly at him. “But I have to go. My grandparents...they can’t travel anymore and they’re too stubborn to move here anyways. And my aunts and uncle are so spread out, it’s hard to get everyone together for anything anymore. These reunions are the only times I get to see them and it’s once every five years. I don’t have that kind of time left.”

“We don’t know that.” Liam whispered, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. “You could get moved up on the donor list-“

“There would still be names ahead of mine, Liam. You know that.” Theo turned his head, softly kissing his palm. “This could be my last time to see my family. It’s sad but true.” He added as the werewolf flinched slightly. “Liam, babe, I know. I know the thought of it scares you and you want to look at alternatives. But I can’t get my hopes up like that.” He sighed softly, kissing Liam’s hand again. “It’s not that I want to die. I don’t. But if I get my hopes up…” he sucked in a quiet breath, shuddering faintly. “I can’t do that to myself, Liam. I just can’t.” He whispered, tears flooding his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry.” Liam wrapped his arms around him tightly, stroking a hand heavily down his back. “Theo, I’m here for you. I love you.” He murmured, not knowing what else to say as his soulmate began to cry. He pushed down his own sorrow and locked it behind his teeth, shushing Theo gently as he rocked him. “I’m not going anywhere, Theo. I’ll be right by your side.”

The next morning came far too quickly for Liam’s taste. He’d spent the night tossing and turning in Theo’s bed, trying his best not to wake his boyfriend while he slumbered. Theo needed his rest for their flight across the country and Liam couldn’t be selfish and keep him up half the night. When it was finally time for Theo to wake up, he pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach and smiled as tired green eyes flicked open to watch him. “Hey, love.” He greeted softly as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to his wrist.

“Hey. You look tired,” Theo mumbled around a yawn. He lifted his hand, softly patting Liam on the head as he stretched himself. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Not really.” Liam admitted, leaning into his touch. “It’s okay. I can go back home and go to bed. It’s still dark out.”

“Boys?” Connie knocked softly on the door before easing it open with a smile. “Hey, Liam. Theo, your father is almost done loading the car. It’s time to go.”

“You got it.” Theo sighed and pushed up onto his elbows as she shut the door again. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, putting them on as he sat up and grabbed Sunny from beside his pillow. “Come on, sunshine. Other Sunshine.” He smiled and stood up, stretching again. Liam followed him downstairs, staying with him with his arms around him from behind until it was time to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you soon. Call me and let me know you’ve landed safely.” Liam said as he leaned against the car, sadness in his eyes.

“I’ll call you every day and text you if I can’t. Promise.” Theo leaned in, kissing him softly. “I love you, little wolf.” He murmured gently against his lips. “I’ll be back before you’ve even missed me. And hey, at least this time you’ll know where I am.” He cracked a weak smile and Liam returned it.

“Yeah. I love you too. Be safe.” He pulled Theo into his arms and held him close, nuzzling the side of his neck. “I miss you already.” He confessed, placing a featherlight kiss to his skin before stepping back.

“I know. I’ll call you when we land. Promise.” Theo smiled and squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb across Liam’s wrist. “Stay out of trouble.” He said before letting go, sliding into the car. Liam closed the door and stepped back, waving as Theo and his parents pulled out of the driveway. He followed them onto the street and kept waving until they had disappeared, turning to walk himself home down the darkened street. Two weeks felt like far too long when one only had two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the conclusion of the series when I start writing 6b. It will take a little bit longer to start posting since I have 3 Thiam Big Bang fics that I need to focus on. I say a little bit longer and it will probably be a week or two because I can't stay away from this series for that long.


End file.
